The Dream Car
by bewitching melody
Summary: Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki are on a bet to have a girlfriend for a month and whoever wins would have the car all for himself. Who would win the bet? Please check it out. SxS, ExT and YxC... Yey! after 3 weeks I finally had time to UPDATE again!
1. The Bet

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The first parts are a bit OCC but on the later chapters it will change.

**Chapter One: The Bet**

Li, Eriol and Yamazaki are close friends. They do things together like hanging around, playing PC games and looking for girls. Li was the cool type who likes girls who are aggressive but doesn't take relationships seriously; Eriol is the nerdy type who doesn't really like girls and Yamazaki is the type of guys who loves to make his own story full of lies and doesn't really care about types as long as she could handle to take all his lies. One day, the three guys were in a BINGO game with only one card for them to play five rounds and whoever wins especially during the final round, will get the brand new black BMW for themselves.

After the two rounds…

"Man! We almost won that! If only this 63 and 72 could have been picked then maybe we could get that cash prize. I'd really need that in my babe hunting." Syaoran whined.

"Are you forgetting that we came here for the car? I don't care about the cash. I want the car!" Eriol replied.

"Calm down both of you! I don't know if I liked any but I don't care coz I'm having fun. Besides, there are still three rounds more." Takeshi reminded.

"You maybe right Yama! Anyways let's continue to do our best shall we?" Eriol offered.

"Fine! But let me enjoy some of the hot mamas here." Syoran grinned as a lady in mini skirt pass by. "Now that's my type of girl!" he added.

"Do as you wish Li but don't include me and Yama." Eriol responded.

After another two rounds..

"Damn! We just ran out of luck! There is barely any mark on our card." Syaoran complained again.

"What can you expect? We only have one card which is the last one available and we could have bought many if it weren't for your slackness." Eriol replied.

"Hiirrgz, if you really want that car badly then why don't you just buy one after all you're rich and Li, I know that you have more cash in the bank so why bother play in this game." Takeshi inquired.

"My parents had limited me with just the right amount of money for my stay here and this Li guy was cut out of his allowance as a punishment for not doing good in his studies due to girl hunting." Eriol answered back.

"I did not! The old hag has a crush on me and I could have used it on my advantage but she was too aggressive and too old for me. She gives me the creeps man so I busted her and so she failed me in her subject as a payback. Damn that old woman. It would have been okey if she looked a little younger." Li thought.

"Well aren't you going to ask me, what am I doing here?" Takeshi inquired.

"NO! Coz we know that you don't care at all!" The two shouted in unison which caught some of attention.

"Chill dudes, they're looking at us." Takeshi whispered.

"Right. We're sorry for the disturbance. Please don't mind me and my friends. We're just excited for the last round. I wish all of us the luck in the world so that whoever may win well congratulations." Eriol said to the crowd, sounding nerdy.

"Dude! You don't have to do a major announcement to the crowd that we're sorry. That is so not cool." Syaoran commented.

"Gee. Thanks for the comment of not sounding cool coz it took me a lot of courage to do it." Eriol replied.

"No prob dude! If you need to make a major like that you could count on me." Syaoran replied.

On with the fifth round…

"Yo dudes! Speaking of luck, Syao! Hiirgz! Isn't that Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu?" Takeshi looked at the window outside and so did the guys.

"Well, well, well.. I guess the goddess of victory is on our side." Syaora whistled.

"Keep it down will you!" Eriol scolded and was not minding the girls.

"Well I can see that you still don't like this stuff. Well I'd prefer that hot Tomoyo. I know Yama here likes Chiharu since they are childhood friends." Syaoran said with a smirk on the face.

"Good that I made that clear! Besides, Sakura is Tomoyo's girlfriend. Yama is the only lucky guy here." Eriol sighed.

"Well then! It's decided! Whoever will get a relationship with a girl after one month would own the car." Syaoran betted. "Well if the two of you aren't chicken enough to go with this deal."

"Alright! You're on but I think you should consider that you never take things seriously after a one night stand." Eriol reminded.

:"I think this would be fun. Alright I'm in but you better be sorry after making this deal coz I think I have the upper hand here." Takeshi added.

"Well let's see about that." Syaoran said with an evil grin.

"Now how sure are we that we'd really win this thing?" Eriol inquired.

"_On letter O, number 6!" the emcee announced._

"Coz we had just won dude! Bingo!" Takeshi announced to the two men who were not paying attention. Upon hearing the word Bingo, Syao and Eriol jumped in victory! The three acted like crazy as they go to the stage to claim their prize. They were so happy like a child given a lolli that instead of shooting daggers of jealousy towards the young lads, they just laughed at the funny reactions of the 3 young lads.

----

After getting their prize, they decided to take it for a ride. Eriol was driving the car while the two enjoyed the ride. Syaoran spotted the three girls in the road having a flat tire so he demanded Eriol to stop the car. The car stopped then Syao was first to go so that he could make an impression.

"You girls! Are you having a major flat tire problem? If you are then you're lucky to have me pass by." Syaoran tried to be cool in front of the girls.

"Just get on with the job will you! We really need to be going you know!" Tomoyo replied bossily.

Eriol was a bit irritated of how Tomoyo replied so he went down the car and angrily replied, "Hey you! You should be thankful that my pal here is very kind that he offered a hand here. You should be thankful."

"So you gotta problem of what my girl wants eh?" Sakura inquired sounding a bit irritated.

"Well yeah! But since you're too ungrateful the we might as well leave." He replied still remaining to be composed.

"Wait! Hiirgz. This would not be too ungentlemanly of us if we leave such beautiful girls. I can't withstand that scene." He replied as he winked at Tomoyo who just ignored it.

"Oh please! We would really appreciate it if you would help us." Chiharu replied then blushed when she saw Yama coming near.

"Well if it isn't my dear old childhood friend. It's been quite awhile neh.?" Takeshi said.

"Awhile it is." Chiharu replied then the two made a handshake, which was then interrupted.

"Alright cut the old friendship thingy! Are you going to fix it or not coz I can call the agency and leave this crap! It's getting late and I still haven't gone to the salon!" Tomoyo bossed again.

"Well excuse me miss but you're not the only one who's going to be late coz we are also going to a certain appointment which I would presume that you would consider crap also. You're not the only one who's going to be late! So if you'll excuse us! We're leaving!" Eriol angrily responded coz he really hates woman who are bossy and dressed like a bitch just like Tomoyo. He dragged Syao and Yama to the car and he drove as fast as he could to get away from Tomoyo without regrets.

"What a jerk! I'd never fall in love with a guy like that. He is so not my type." Tomoyo said as she rolled her eyes.

"The other one just trying to act cool eventhough he was acting like a major jerk on my opinion. I'd never hang out with a guys like that.. Well, I guess we better take a cab before it's getting late." Sakura suggested as she placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Moh! That Takeshi jerk! I thought he would really help us! And I even had high hopes on him!" Chiharu yelled angrily.

---

On the car where the three guys were ridding..

"Hey dude! What did you do that for! I could have got a chance with Tomoyo there." Syaoran said.

"I think I'll back up with the bet we had. I don't like any of those girls especially that Tomoyo girl. She looked liked a slut to me and I just ran out of respect for that girl." Eriol replied.

"So are you going to give up this beloved car of yours? Hehe.. I guess only me and Yama are not chicken for the challenge." Syaoran tried to provoke Eriol.

"I can't believe that the famous polite, gentlemanly and honor student Hiiragizawa, Eriol just acted the opposite way awhile ago." Yamazaki remarked.

"It can't be helped. I just don't understand their kind especially Tomoyo's attitude. Why'd you like that girl anyway Syao! I don't understand but I just can't give up this car." Eriol said. "Alright! I'll not back up just for the sake of cars but I'm sure that I'll never get hooked with a girl like Tomoyo."

"Then it's decided! No one's going to back up!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You're on!" Eriol and Takeshi agreed in unison.

-----

Author's Notes: This is my second fanfic with SxS, ExT and YxC although I still have a on going fanfic. I just can't help it coz I really want to make this and if I didn't, I'd never sleep soundly again. I hope you like this fanfic. I'd still continue my other fanfic so don't worry to those who continue to support my fanfic Unexpectedly inevitable. Please read and review. Thanks in advance. TC and GB.


	2. Next Encounter

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The first parts are a bit OCC but on the later chapters it will change.

**Chapter Two: Next Encounter**

Kinomoto, Sakura is a college student at the same time having a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant. She had to do some part times so that she would be able to help her father in sending her to a fine university. She was indeed a hard worker just like her brother Touya. Sakura is girl on her job but when with Tomoyo, she acts like a tomboy eventhough she really isn't one.

One day, when Sakura was about to serve the food to a certain perverted customer almost flipped her skirt. Thank GOD a hero came to stop the certain action without causing too much fuss.

"Well, well.. Looks like you picked up the wrong girl to mess with kind sir." Syaoran said. "So if you would just be good could you please just enjoy your meal and stop doing those things. It's so ungentlemanly of you sir especially that your old." He continued with an evil grin and looking kin'da scary, which silenced and stopped the pervert.

Sakura was shocked and at the same time thankful for his appearance but those emotions were not really shown in her face since she swore that she would never appreciate the opposite sex after getting dumped by Yukito. "Oh no! What's that guy doing here. I bet he would make fun of me in this attire. After all, I am a tomboy in his eyes. I hope he doesn't recognize me. I hope he is too dense to know that" She thought then made an about face so that Syaoran could not have another look on her face.

"Miss? Are you alright? You should be careful next time alright!" Syaoran said.

"Good he doesn't know. But wait.. If I reply using my own tone then maybe he might recognize me. I think I have to make my voice a bit feminine." She thought then replied in a more feminine voice but not facing Syaoran. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help. I'd better go. Excuse me."

Before Sakura could make an exit, Syaoran caught her wrist. "Wait, what's your name? I'm Li Syaoran. How about you?"

"Sakura-chan! Please deliver this to table 3." A certain co-worker asked.

"Sakura?" he asked then turned her chin to see a better look of her. Syaoran grinned impishly, which gave Sakura the creeps.

"Damn! Just as I thought I could get away." Sakura thought then she shrug Syaoran's hand in her chin then replied, "So what if it's me? Got a problem with that."

Syaoran whistled as he looked at Sakura wearing a mini-skirt. "I never thought you, Kinomoto Sakura a certified tomboy would wear a mini-skirt. Not bad I guess. I can even peek at your undies on that way." He teased.

"Shut up will you! So what if I wear it! It's required so could you please scram coz I have work to do." She replied getting a bit angry.

"Chill dude!" He said then he placed his arm on Sakura's shoulders making their face a bit closer. "You know what for a tomboy you're not quite bad! It's just that there is one big problem."

Sakura blushed a bit but then she shrugged it off and then inquired, "And what's the major problem?" She looked at where Syaoran was looking at.

"Wow! I've never seen a perfect flat screen unlike that from Tomoyo." He said as he looked at Sakura's breast.

"Whatta hentai! You're worse than that old geezer!" She exclaimed making the others look at the two of them. "If you just came here to piss me off just like the way you and your jerky friends ditched us at the middle of nowhere then get out! GET OUT!" She shrieked.

"Kinomoto-san what insanity are you doing? You're scaring the customers." The manager scolded then he apologized to the customers who are dinning in.

Sakura bowed then apologized for her rash actions. "I'm really sorry sir. I promise not to do it again. It's just that this guy came into the picture just to piss me off." She explained.

"But I just saw him rescue you from such perverted actions by a certain customer. Is that the way to say thank you to the one who just saved you?" the manager reprimanded.

"My apologies sir and Thank you Li-kun." She said with a bit of hesitation when it came to thanking Syaoran. "Hero my ass! He was also a major hentai who just insulted me of having small breasts unlike Tomoyo who really had a figure. I don't think that my figure is not really bad. Doesn't it?" she thought.

Syaoran was playfully smiling at Sakura and then he said, "Its no biggie if it's for a very good friend of mine right Kinomoto." He patted Sakura's back then placed his arm at Sakura's shoulders making their bodies close to one another.

"I'm glad you two are getting along with each other coz Kinomoto-san, he is your new partner in the job. Li Syaoran. Welcome Li-kun. I hope you would do your best in the field of business since this would be your training grounds before inheriting your large family business ne? Kinomoto-san, hope you would help Li-kun. I'm counting on you." the manager said then he left the two without giving Sakura to react.

"WHAT?! PARTNER YOU?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I guess it would be the two of us together from now on neh? But since you are my partner, I bet you won't mind o help me get hook with Tomoyo neh?" Syaoran smiled.

"Shut up! Tomoyo-chan is my girl." She replied getting very pissed.

"Oh common Sakura! I heard that you have some major problems of getting into a mild sexual harassment from perverted customers. I can help you with that problem you know or I might as well tell the manager to fire you after all, this is one of the branches of our restaurants neh? We could be really good friends if you really want to." Syaoran bribed with an evil grin.

"Do whatever you like! But I still don't consider you as one of my friends coz I hate you!" She replied then went back to her job.

---

Meanwhile on the Daidouji manor, Daidouji Tomoyo, the heiress of the Daidouji Toy Company and fashion galore was upset that her mother got her a new tutor.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want a tutor? They're just bunch of shits! Geez!" Tomoyo complained as she went to her room with her new tutor waiting.

Eriol was in her room waiting for his student who is also 21 just like him. He doesn't have any idea that his student would be Tomoyo since her mother calls her Madison, which is her English name. He was near the door trying to eavesdrop what's happening but then the door came open. The door hit his head but Tomoyo didn't seem to mind then she took her seat with her face really pissed.

"Hey you! You really have the guts to hit your teacher like that without any apologies. Whatta heck! Is that Tomoyo? Are you my student?" Eriol inquired with a slight shock.

"So what if I am. Do you have any problem with that? Just get on with your business so that I can hit the club after. If you're done then I'm going. If you want money, I'll give you money. Besides what is a son of a company owner doing here as my tutor. You have enough cash so why bother? " She replied as she get her bag and walked out of the door but Eriol caught her wrist.

"We are not yet done. I came here for business and for extra cash. My parents have been disciplining me with my funds, which is just right for my needs. And if you're asking what's the extra cash for then it's none of my business so let's get studying." He replied then went to a table near by to start their studying.

Tomoyo followed him and went to a couch near the table. She lazily sat in the couch and warned, "You'll regret being my tutor."

Eriol looked at her and replied, "Oh but I never back up any challenges coz I really love them. But to tell you honestly, I don't really like to be called sensie especially from you who is just the same age as me. Let's be friends and call one another with our first names shall we?"

"Do as you like coz I don't care at all." She replied then she sat lazier with her legs apart. She was wearing a mini skirt at that time so basically her undies were revealed.

Eriol blushed but shrug it off by asking, "Where's your textbooks?"

Tomoyo tossed a girls magazine in front of him then replied, "That's my most reliable textbook."

Eriol was getting a bit pissed so he scolded, "Why don't you sit properly. Aren't you ashamed for a lady?"

Tomoyo chuckled, "Why don't you like my undies? I can even open my legs wider so you could have a clear view." And open she did. She was really a slut.

Eriol covered his eyes and thought, "Damn! She is really a slut! No wander why I hate her"

"Tough huh? Well nobody can ever resist my moves. After all, I'm a slut and the best of its kind." Tomoyo thought. She came close to him then removed his hands from his eyes. She was wearing a blouse with cleavage that revealed a part of her boobs. Eriol blushed as he saw the tempting thing at the same time, getting really pissed but he remained his composure and asked, "I heard from your parents that you have a difficulty in prepositions. Shall we get this tackled."

Tomoyo laughed then she replied, "Prepositions! That's easy! I can even teach you sex positions."

Silence was in the air, as Eriol began to download the idea. He blushed and began to day dream about the idea, "No, We are still young! No! Oh what the heck, Let's do it! Oh.. That feels so good. Yes, Yes, Ye"

Tomoyo jaw dropped then hit his head, "Hey nerd! Are you playing truant! Like that would happen. I already have to many guys in my collection. I don't need a nerdy type like you." She said then rolled her eyes. She warned again with a venomous tone, "You'll really regret this. I assure that. I have a lot of tutors already who back-upped. You're the thirteenth I guess. Well I hope luck is on your side."

He stood up and approached Tomoyo without noticing that their faces were to close. Amethyst and Sapphire orbs were locked. Tomoyo unconsciously blushed but she didn't really mind. Eriol grinned slyly as he also reply in a venomous tone, "But deary, I don't easily back down any challenges and I always finish what I have started.." He then brushed her hair then added, "I must also warn you that when a nerd like me get loose, you should get ready ne? Two could play at that game. After all you're a woman and I'm a woman so be careful. Don't try to provoke me ne? Coz you'll really regret it." He went back to the table leaving Tomoyo quite shock of his sudden actions.

"Regret? Like I ever regretted getting bitchy with my men around. As long as they have money of course. But I swear that you'll really regret this." She replied then settled in the couch nearby the table. "Damn! This guy outsmarted me! You'll see my wrath someday and you'll really lose. Get loose huh? Interesting! I'm up for that. Let's just see how this nerd would go wild after getting out of the cage." Tomoyo thought with an evil grin on her face.

---

Mihara, Chiharu just like Sakura is also a college student. She is more of a pretender type so that she could get into groups. When she's with Tomoyo and Sakura, she acts like a social climber eventhough she is not really rich like Tomoyo. Chiharu had a crush on Yamazaki since their childhood days but it seems that it was an unfortunate case of having a one-sided LOVE.

After getting some groceries, Chiharu was about to go out of the mall. Suddenly, she bumped into someone on the shoulder. Her groceries fell then that someone just went out the store without any idea that he had bumped somebody. Chiharu was really upset that her groceries fell and that person who bumped her just walked out without saying sorry. "Hey you! You jerk!" She called the attention of the man as she went close to him. The man stopped then Chiharu went in front of him without paying attention who that person was.. "Hey you! Do you know what you just did?! Due to your carelessness my groceries fell and you didn't even apologize! I demand you to pay me from the damage you've done! You should be…" She demanded with fury.

"Chiharu-chan?" the man noticed who she was. "It's been quite awhile since our last meeting at the road. Can I help you with something?" He asked politely.

Chiharu looked at the man and realized that she just made a her crush turn off with her rash actions. "Oh shit! Of all the people. Why didn't I realize his presence. I just made him realize how bad I am. What a turn off!" She thought then tried to smile in front of her crush after the embarrassment she had done to herself. "Oh Takeshi-kun. What a coincidence you're here. I'm really sorry for what I have done earlier. I didn't do it on purpose."

Yamazaki smiled at her then replied, "I'm glad that we meet again. I'm sorry for the trouble that I have done. Please let me help you." He ran towards the fallen groceries then picked it up.

"Wow! He is still the polite and smiling Takeshi that I know." She thought then made a run to get her groceries. "No please. This is too kind of you. I'm fine doing this alone. It's not a…" She stopped as she felt that Yama just touched her hand. She blushed then took her hand away.

"Here's the last one." He said as he handed the last item. "I'm really sorry for what I did Chiharu-chan. I'm willing to pay for the damage that I have done. Please let me take full responsibility of what I have done."

"Wow! I never thought that he'd be responsible too." She thought then replied, "You don't have to pay me. This is already enough. Although you could help me with the groceries and walk me home. It's just nearby." Chiharu grinned and hoped that he would do her the favor.

"I don't mind Chiharu-chan. This could also be my chance to talk to you many things after the years we have not been together. I could even learn where your current house is located. Let's go." Yama said as he carried Chiharu's groceries.

"Talk? Talk about how he loves me. That's great! CHANCE!" She thought without realizing that she just shouted the word CHANCE.

"Chance? Well you're still cheerful as usual that's why I like you." He said as he began to walk some steps.

She blushed at the words 'I like you' then she thought, "Like me? I knew it! He liked me! Yes!"

When they finally arrived at gate of Chiharu's house. She was a bit disappointed that on their way, there was no conversation that took place. Yama handed the groceries to her then he uttered, "Chiharu-chan, I know that you're still upset since I did not left you with your car problems. I'm really sorry. Can I do anything to make it up to you? How about we go out tomorrow?"

"Go out? Tomorrow? Well…" Chiharu was trying to act shy eventhough she really like to go.

"Great! Tomorrow it is! I'll pick you up here afternoon alright. Bye" He replied as he dash out of her sight without letting Chiharu react.

After seeing that Yamazaki is out of sight, she danced and rejoiced that she just had a date with her crush since elementary.

---

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this Chappie. I'm sorry if I delayed this story for 2 days coz I was also busy updating my other story. Don't worry I will still continue this story coz I also want to finish this. Thank you so much for the reviews:

Megumi Asakura: I'm glad you loved Eriol and Tomoyo's little fight on the past Chapter. I can't believe that I just made Tomoyo a slut in this fanfic. It's so different from the real Tomoyo but remember it's my fanfic so I just gained the privilege of doing so. Thanks for reviewing.

sakura-bell: Sorry but I already planned the story long time ago and I just can't change it. I'm really sorry. I hope you will still support my fanfic.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: I so love your criticisms and I mean it. I just learned many things from you especially the 'ne' and 'mou' thingies. I'm so happy that somebody taught me that. Don't worry, I didn't took it the wrong way but although to be honest, when the first time I read your review, I was a bit down but then after a few ponders, I realize that this is my great challenge. I know that my past chapter was not really described clearly but I'll do my best! I assure you that. Thanks again for being honest.

Pink Fire101: Thanks for the compliment. I'm really flattered. Hope you would support my upcoming chapters.

ayaori and rakueru: You again! Woot! Thank you very much for supporting again my fanfics. -tears of joy- I really appreciate it and I'm so happy. Please continue to support me and my fanfics again. I'll UPDATE as fast as I could just for you and my other readers.

Rayoshi Yazuki: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry coz I'll UPDATE as soon as possible.

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. Sorry in advance if my UPDATING is a bit slow coz I also have an on going fanfic which is already near to end. Hope you could understand. Please read and review again. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS.


	3. The Conversation

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The first parts are a bit OCC but on the later chapters it will change.

**Chapter Three: The Conversation**

During their lunch break, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu were together. They were having a talk about what happened last night at the club then suddenly Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki came into the topic.

"Damn! Why does he have to be my partner in the restaurant?!" Sakura complained.

"Why does he have to be my tutor among all the teachers in the world? Why him?!" Tomoyo whined.

"And why doesn't he pick me?! After all, I am the only one who could handle his lies." Chiharu bellyached.

Meanwhile the guys were also together. They were talking about girls particularly Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu.

"Achoo!" They sneeze in unison after the girls had mentioned them in their conversation.

"Is it cold here?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't think so coz it's almost summer." Eriol replied.

"So Syaoran back to your story about Kinomoto-san. What happened again?" Yamazaki inquired.

"I said she is my partner in the job. I don't really like to be her partner at first but as time passes by, I learned to take advantage of that tomboy who is so obedient about wearing the uniform." Syaoran grinned.

"Uniform? You mean that pink blouse and white miniskirt the girls are required to wear?" Eriol inquired.

"No way! Syao are you serious?" Yamazaki was shocked of the news.

Syaoran replied with a perverted look. "Yup, now I can easily peek in her undies. Actually there was one time that she attacked me…"

---Continuation of the girl's conversation---

"Yeah I almost kicked him in the face coz I was really pissed by his perverted smile and actions but…" Sakura turned red all of a sudden.

"But what Sakura?! Don't stop and turn red when you already gave us this thrill." Tomoyo complained.

"I slipped and he saw it coz I was wearing a mini-skirt." Sakura continued.

"Saw what? Just tell us!" Tomoyo and Chiharu yelled.

"MY UNDIES OKEY!! It was even pink at that time with a label BAD GIRL." Sakura became redder and she was totally embarrassed about that event.

Tomoyo and Chiharu laughed like crazy.

"DON'T LAUGH!!" Sakura demanded.

Tomoyo and Chiharu tried to stop but still they can't help it coz it's really funny yet embarrassing.

"Mou! You don't have to laugh that loud. I'm feeling more ashamed now. I totally regret why I have to tell you girls about my most embarrassing moment. Good thing it was closing time and only the two of us are left in the restaurant." Sakura stated.

---Continuation of the guy's conversation---

"Why Syao? Are you going to get jealous if other guys saw it?" Yamazaki asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course not! It's just that I also consider her part being a girl." Syaoran replied.

"Oh really? So you're already seeing Kinomoto-san as a girl not a tomboy huh?" Eriol added.

"NO! I never forget that fact. If ever that'll happen well it's all because of the CAR." Syaoran defended.

"Why do you really want to win the car anyway Syao? I know that I want it coz I do love cars since my childhood days." Eriol said.

"I just want the car so that it could add more points to the babes out there. I know they like guys with cars. How about you Yama?" Syaoran inquired also.

"Speaking of that I don't have any motive why I wanted that car. I only agreed to the bet because I thought it would be fun and the car is also pretty and shiny." Yamazaki responded.

"It figures coz all you care is having fun." Syaoran sighed.

"So Yama, what happened about your date with Chiharu?" Eriol inquired.

Yamazaki answered with a smirk on the face "Well actually, I only asked her out so that…"

---Continuation of the girl's conversation---

"He only asked me out because he wants me to set him up with Rika or Naoko. That bastard! He doesn't know what I feel about him. He is SO STUPID!!!" Chiharu roared.

"That hurts girl." Tomoyo sympathized

"That was really a THUG in the heart girl. But why the heck do you still like that guy?" Sakura queried.

"Because.. because.." Chiharu began to act like crying.

"Girl, don't ever become a DRAMA QUEEN in front of us." Tomoyo stated which stopped Chiharu from wanting to cry.

"At first, I like him because I like his smile, his lies and the laughter we shared. Later, I realized that I liked liking him so this is what happened. I just fell for that BASTARD!" Chiharu clinched her fist in anger of why she fell for Yamazaki.

"So girl what's you're plan? Are you going to help him? Sakura inquired.

"What do you think of me? STUPID? Never will I help that GUY especially with his problem about finding a girl. He is just wasting my time." Chiharu rolled her eyes as she gave her reply.

---Continuation of the guy's conversation---

"That's what really happened and I'm feeling that the goddess of Victory would be on my side especially that Chiharu would really help me win this bet." Yamazaki continued with a victorious tone.

"Yama, I think you don't get the point here. You're so blind man!" Eriol stated.

"Are you by any means, very stupid not to realize that Mihara-san has a major crush on you." Syaoran added.

"It's even obvious as what I have seen." Eriol agreed.

Yamazaki made a face then replied, "Are you sure? I don't really think so coz if she has a major crush on me then she wouldn't have agreed to help me ne?"

"It figures." Syaoran and Eriol said in unison.

The guys were tired from having a conversation while walking so they decided to take a seat on an empty bench nearby.

"I'm so tired man! How I wish I could see Tomoyo pass in front of me. Now that's my kind of babe." Syaoran whistled then grinned like a pervert.

"Um Syao, let me give you some brotherly advice here coz you better take it back." Eriol stated.

"Take back what? Tomoyo is HOT! Even hotter than Sakura in mini skirt." Syaoran supposed.

"Actually, I am Tomoyo's new tutor." Eriol replied.

"WHAT?! YOU?! TOMOYO'S TUTOR?!" Syaoran and Yamazaki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Actually, I'm her thirteenth tutor. What? You don't believe me? What if I tell you how wild she is when we have our lessons then would you believe me?" Eriol inquired a bit disappointed that his friends doesn't believe him as Tomoyo's new tutor.

"Thirteenth? That's a bad number." Yamazaki remarked.

"Bad number? So what! Tell me how wild she is. Come on spill it!" Syaoran was excited to hear about the slutty Tomoyo from Eriol.

_-Flashback-_

_Eriol was at Tomoyo's large room for their daily study schedule. Eriol was waiting for Tomoyo whom he thought was ditching him again and then went to a nightclub or a bar. Out of the blue, Tomoyo went out from the shower and into the room with only a towel. She was doing this on purpose so that Eriol would have a bad record of harassing his student._

"_Hey Eriol! What you think? Feeling a little hot?" Tomoyo inquired in a sexy tone._

_Eriol's eyes widened as he saw Tomoyo's seductive look. "Damn! Why does she have to be like this? Although, her figure is not that bad and maybe one shot would do. Oh shit! What am I saying? She is my student and she is doing this on purpose so that I'll be on the palm of her hands." He thought. He gained his composure then replied, "Get dressed will you! Time is running out and we still have to tackle some philosophies." He turned around to give Tomoyo some privacy to change._

"_Geez, you're no fun at all. And I really had a strict diet to achieve this perfect figure. Oh well, it's not my problem if you missed once of your lifetime in getting HOT with me. But this isn't the last of my wrath Eriol! I swear that you'll regret being my tutor!" She said then went to her dressing room to change._

"_Curse that woman! She is really a slut and I hate those kind!" He thought as he clinched his fist then went to the table to prepare for their study._

_After changing, Tomoyo went to the table to begin their study about Philosophies, which she loves to make fun of._

"_Let's get started shall we?" Eriol suggested._

"_What else can we do anyway? You're no fun at all." Tomoyo replied and rolled her eyes._

"_Now Tomoyo, I want you're opinion on this: If you're father is poor, it's you're fate." Eriol asked._

"_Well yeah! After all it's my mother's fault for marrying a poor guy but if my father-in-law is poor, then it's due to my stupidity for marrying a guy with poor family background. Well like that would happen." She replied._

"_Well that makes sense. I guess Tomoyo is not a complete idiot for a slut." Eriol thought then continued to give her more questions. "Next, Love thy neighbor…"_

"_But don't get caught." Tomoyo interrupted._

"_The wise never marry…" Eriol stated but was again interrupted by Tomoyo._

"_Unless for the sake of money. That's why I choose my men to be rich. Don't care if he really loves me or views me as an object for lust. As long as he has money." Tomoyo replied._

_Eriol sighed. "Maybe I should take back what I said. All she thinks about are guys, money and lust. But I have to admit that she is still saying the fact in relation to those philosophies." He thought then asked another, "LOVE is…" _

_Tomoyo cut in again, "Photogenic. It needs darkness to develop so that you and you're partner could also get HOT!"_

"_Oh GOD, please help me. This girl is driving me crazy." He thought again then asked, "How about your future depends in your dreams?"_

"_Pathetic! Just go to sleep and dream all you want." Tomoyo was getting bored with this coz Eriol is still calm after all messing some philosophies. "Why is this guy not provoked by my actions or words? Why is he so different from the other guys I know?" She wondered. _

"_Children in backseats causes accidents…" Eriol gave another but again was interrupted._

"_But accidents in backseats causes children." She gave a smile that almost disgust Eriol but he didn't really appeared to be irritated. He was just emotionless._

"_Oh man! I think I'm going to be crazy! Well she does have a point but that's not the answer I'm looking for. Well since I asked her about her opinion, there is no right or wrong." He looked at her who was really getting bored but he didn't really care. As long as Tomoyo would answer him. "Alright Tomoyo, I'm sensing that you're getting bored so after answering my last question, we'll end our class okay?" _

"_Finally! Good you know that you're so boring with you're queries." She said then sit straight for the last question._

"_I see she could be obedient sometimes. Seeing that she is sitting properly for the first time in this session. Maybe I could tame her to be obedient." He thought then said, "Tomoyo this is very easy. What do you think about 'saving water coz water is life?'"_

_Tomoyo smiled then answered, "That's very easy indeed. You cave water by taking a shower with a partner. You can even make life through that."_

_Now Eriol was really shock of what she had just uttered. He didn't expect this from Tomoyo. Tomoyo leaned forward to the table and added, "Wanna take the shower with me to save water? We can extend our time if you want?"_

_Eriol blushed but shrug it off by packing his things so that he could finally escape from Tomoyo's temptations. "I'm leaving. I still have work to do at home." He said._

"_Then let's do it in your mansion." Tomoyo suggested coz she's sensing that Eriol is finally loosing his composure._

"_Bye. See you tomorrow." He bid his good bye as he went out of the room without letting Tomoyo react._

"_Damn! He escaped." Tomoyo was frustrated. "Well no worries coz there is still next time." She slyly grinned._

_---End of Flashback and on to the girl's conversation—_

The girls were getting tired from walking a couple of miles so they sat down in a bench without minding the guys sited on the backside of the bench. It seems that the guys were also busy with their own business so apparently, they didn't hear anything from what the girls at the back were talking and that goes to the girls also who were also busy with their conversation.

"Tomoyo, you're one bad girl eventhough you already have me as a girlfriend." Sakura said.

"So what! I'm really challenged by that guy. He is not an easy prey. Besides Sakura, we are not really on. We're just pretending remember?" Tomoyo replied.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can't you still get over with Yukito-san? I'm sure that it's hard on you're part on pretending to be a tomboy." Chiharu added.

"Well yeah but in this way, I'm also helping Tomoyo with her bad girl image so that her parents give her attention." Sakura said.

"Enough with that! I don't want to talk about my family or what so ever related to it." Tomoyo demanded.

"I know Tomoyo-chan but how long are you two going to pretend?" Chiharu inquired.

"How about you? You're also pretending right?" Sakura gave the question back to Chiharu.

"I know that the three of us are only pretending. I know that I'll be in this state as long as I don't get what I want but what really caught my attention is Eriol. He is very different from the other men I know. He really respects women and…" Tomoyo was in thoughts on what to say next.

"And you're slowly falling for him?" Sakura added.

---Continuation of the guy's conversation---

"Wow dude! She is one HOT Mama!" Syaoran complimented.

"You don't know the hell the so called HOT Mama you're saying." Eriol sighed.

"Good thing you got away from her or else the all famous Hiiragizawa, Eriol would have a bad record. But it could be your chance to win the bet. Don't tell me you're forgetting about the car? Your dream car." Yamazaki shared his idea

"What you mean Yama?" Eriol inquired.

"Hiirgz, he means that you should take advantage of it! Use Tomoyo man! How dense can you get! You may be good with academics but in this field, I'm better." Syaoran suggested.

"Well that's not a bad idea but…" he was still thinking about the idea.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to give her, her own medicine. Or maybe?" Syaoran queried.

"Or maybe you're falling for her that's why you can't want to hurt." Yamazaki continued.

"ME WITH TOMOYO?! NEVER!!!" Eriol exclaimed at the same time with Tomoyo who also exclaimed, "ME WITH ERIOL?! NEVER!!!"

Tomoyo and Eriol herd their names so they turned their backs to know who mentioned it and found out who it was. The girls were shocked that the guys at their back were the guys in their conversation.

"So it's you?!" Tomoyo asked with a raising brow.

Before Eriol could answer there were three girls who came at him.

"Eriol-sama, could you please teach us with our Math Assignment ne, ne." One of the girls asked in a flirtly way.

Tomoyo was disgusted upon seeing the girls flirting with Eriol. "I thought you don't like girls?" She queried in slightly pissed tone.

Eriol stood from the bench without minding the flirting girls and replied, "Correction! Just your kind. I don't like sluts like YOU."

Tomoyo was already burning hot then responded, "Oh really? Just like ME? Then what do you call those girls in front of you?"

"Oh excuse me? But are you referring to…" one of the girls reacted but was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"YOU? Who else could it be?" She replied back then took a look at the Math problem in one of the girl's hand. She grinned and added, "Math, shmath! That's easy. The answer is 36 pi. If you're having doubts then ask Mr. Genius here coz I'm out." then she walked away with Sakura and Chiharu following her.

"Wow Tomoyo! You still haven't lost you're intelligence eventhough you're pretending to be a slut." Sakura was amazed of what Tomoyo did awhile ago.

"Yeah Tomoyo-chan! You really taught those girls who's some lessons." Chiharu added.

"What can I say, I may be a slut but I'm the best slut in town who still have some tricks of my own that will always astound anyone who is fortunate to see it." Tomoyo witted with a grin.

Meanwhile, the guys still can't believe that her answer was correct and she only did it mentally. Eriol made many rechecks if her answer was right but no doubt, 36 pi was really the answer.

"Dude! She's not bad at all." Syaoran said.

"She is both beauty and brains I guess." Yamazaki added.

"I still can't believe it. This must be a nightmare." Eriol replied still confused how she easily got the answer.

----

Author's Notes: I hope you understand this chapter coz I was having a little hard time in expressing my thoughts. You may think that Eriol and Tomoyo's part are abit longer compared to the others but I can't help it coz the two just fit for this longer scene and I also like this cute pair just like SxS and YxC. I'm so sorry that I only put a flashback on Eriol and Tomoyo's part coz I was having a hard time describing the scene with Eriol's query and Tomoyo's answers. I just thought that maybe this is the perfect time to do it. Actually it's my first time to do something like that. If it's not that good then I'm really sorry. Gomen.. Anyways, Thank you for reading and reviewing my fanfic. I would like to express my gratitude to the following people who have inspired me a lot:

Rayoshi Yazuki: I'm glad that you liked it. I'll UPDATE as fast as I could.

sakura-bell: Thanks for understanding. I'm glad to hear it from you. Now I'm all inspired to write the next chapter. Don't worry, I hate to make people wait so I'll try to find time to UPDATE.

Sakura Panda63 and ayaori: Since you have the same question then I'll clarify it here. Actually, there's a certain reason for their pretends. Sakura was pretending to help Tomoyo gain a bad image so that Tomoyo could gain some attention from her parents. Like I said in the past Chapter, Chiharu was pretending to be a social climber so that she could impress people particularly Yamazaki and get into groups. Hope I cleared things out. Don't worry coz the right time would come that these girls would be true to themselves.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Yey! I'm rejoicing! And I really use that word so that I can show it to all the people what I learned from you. I also used the 'mou' here. I really appreciate you're critics. Please do continue. I really want an honest reviewer to be honest. Because of your reviews, I really learned a lot. I want someone to correct my mistakes. I may be down at first but in the end, I'll just get challenged and thus, I'll do better next time. I'm glad that you liked the plot. Thank you so much for reviewing and I pray that you would do best in your exams.

Pink Fire101: Yah! I really can't believe that I made the good old Syaoran into a pervert. I also made Chiharu get a date because I want to give her high hopes but turn it down. Heheh. I'm so bad. I know but in the later part, I do have good plans for Chiharu and Yamazaki. Hehee. Watch out for that.

SanzoGirl: Eriol getting loose? Yah! Also like that to happen and I'm thinking that maybe he would get out of his shell. Well I'm still having doubts and I'm still not sure if that'll happen. Just maybe okey but please don't hope much coz I might let you down and I don't want that happen. Thanks again for supporting this fanfic just like my other fanfic.

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. I'll UPDATE SOON. Please continue to support me and my fanfic. Please read and review again. I'll appreciate criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS.


	4. Playing with the Good Boys

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The first parts are a bit OCC but on the later chapters it will change.

**Chapter Four: Playing with the Good Boys**

It was a holiday and the guys have decided to hit the beach. Syaoran was getting excited with the outing so that he could hunt for girls.

"Dude! Check those babes." Syaoran whistled. "Look they're smiling at me." He assumed then waved a hand to the girls.

"Shut up Syao! I'm busy here. We still have to find rooms for our stay remember?" Eriol replied then asked again the lady if they still have other rooms.

"Hmph. Your so KILL JOY Hiirgz. If I knew better then I should have gone alone to explore the beach with hot mama's of course! Hey girls, be enthralled of my Baywatch Body!" He announced as he opened his shirt to reveal his abs. But to his dismay, no body paid attention with what he said.

The guys laughed at Syaoran who was sulking in the corner. "Why aren't they paying attention with me? I do have a well-built body. Why?!"

"Now, now Syao it's alright. I'm paying attention." Yamazaki joked with a female voice.

"Yuck! Yama, are you gay? You're making me puke! Eww." Syaoran was totally disgusted of what Yama did.

The guys laughed hysterically then Eriol added also in a female voice but sexier compared to Yama's awhile ago, "Now Syao honey, we're just giving you a taste of your medicine. Don't you like it?"

"Yuck! Double yuck! My two best buddies are gays! Maybe your hanging around with me cause you two have crushes on me and my well framed body. If that's the case then forget it cause I already have too many babes in my collection not gays!" Syaoran responded.

"Oh really?" Eriol raised his brow in query.

"Too many collection of babes huh?" Yama added.

"CRUSH ON YOU?!! NO WAY!!" Eriol and Yama said in unison.

"Good that I have made myself clear cause like I said I already have too many collection of babes okey." Syaoran stated but the truth is he never had a girlfriend since birth cause everytime he asks a girl for a date, he will immediately get dumped due to his flashy style.

The guys laughed then replied in unison, "MAYBE IN YOUR DREAMS!" then they laughed again.

"Wait, or maybe if a MIRACLE would happen then Syao might get what he always wanted." Yama added which made Syaoran sulk again.

"Excuse me sir." The old lady interrupted. "We do have some extra 3 rooms but sad to say that you have to share it with somebody. Gomen. There are too many customers today that all the rooms are already taken and this is the only 3 left. But don't worry, your roommates have agreed with this terms. I'm sure the girls would be happy especially that their roommates are guys as handsome and hilarious as you three."

"Share it with someone? With a girl?" Eriol repeated the words that bothered him.

Syaoran's energy was recharged again after hearing those words then he went near to the lady in excitement, "Oh really? Are you sure? With girls! Wow! This is a MIRACLE! Wait are they by any chances PRETTY, SEXY and HOT!"

"Well yeah! They're pretty indeed!" The old lady answered.

"We'll take it!" Syaoran said still in an excited tone.

"Syao! Don't make decisions of your own especially when it involves us in the situation." Eriol retorted but Syoaran didn't seem to hear it since he was too excited with the idea of having a girl roommate.

"Hiirgz, I don't really mind having a woman as a roommate cause I'm always ready." Yama patted Eriol's shoulder.

"Always ready? What do you mean?" Eriol inquired having no idea what Yama was talking about.

"Hey dudes! I got the keys. Let's go! Our rooms are nearby so let's go and meet those chicks!" Syaoran interrupted. "Hey Yama, did you bring it?" He asked.

"Of course I did! I'm always ready." Yama answered.

"What the heck are you talking about? What's this ready thingy Yama? You didn't answer my question." Eriol was really confused on what they're talking about. He is too innocent for those things unlike Yama and Syaoran who always bring something like that in case of emergency eventhough the two haven't really experienced having that.

"Dude! Don't tell me that you didn't bring any?" Syaoran inquired.

"I said I don't know what that any and something mean! What is it?! Just tell me!" Eriol roared.

"Chill Hiirgz. Good thing I have an extra. I can give it to you." Yama said as he handed a box of condom from his pocket.

Eriol was speechless as he saw the condom handed to him.

"What Hiirgz? Don't tell me this is your first time seeing this?" Syaoran asked as he showed his own box.

"So this is what it's all about?" Eriol asked slightly disappointed that his friends have mischievous thoughts.

"Well yeah! It's not like this is not the new generation. Besides, we haven't done it. We're just getting ready. After all, we don't know when the need will arise ne?" Yama answered.

"You're definitely right Yama! Moreover, our roommates are girls and there are possibilities that it may happen. We're just getting ready alright. There is no harm of it!" Syaoran explained.

Eriol just sighed cause he has nothing to say about that fact of getting ready.

After a few corners, they finally arrived to their rooms, which are just close to one another. They opened the doors together then noticed that there was no one inside.

"Probably the girls are out for a swim at that time." They thought in unison then went in to arrange their things and get ready for a swim.

----

At the beach, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu were eating some ice cream while walking to hunt for guys. Sakura was wearing a pink swimsuit cause she thought that maybe no one would recognize them and this is a chance for her to go on vacation just being herself. Tomoyo was wearing a purple one - not too sexy and daring. It was just a simple bathing suit, which signifies that eventhough Tomoyo was pretending to be a slut, she still knows some decency and morality. Chiharu on the other hand was wearing yellow. Nothing much really cause in the beach, you don't have to display all your jewelry. Tendency if you will then it might get lost in the sea after a swim. But even on a vacation from their pretends, they can't deny that hunting and giving rates ranging 1-10 to guys is really fun.

On their way, Tomoyo's attention was caught by a guy with dark bluish hair wearing a blue trunks. His dark hair made him more enigmatic and his tall figure with a well shaped form just made him more attractive.

"Hey girls, check that Hottie! Ain't he attractive. I'll give him a 10!" Tomoyo said.

"No girl! Look at that brown haired hunk. That's my type!" Sakura replied looking at the guy that captivated her through his physical appearance.

Sakura and Tomoyo began to daydream about their newly found guy. Chiharu looked at the two guys that Tomoyo and Sakura were referring then she stated, "Nothing is more attractive than my Takeshi." Chiharu sighed without noticing the third guy with them since she was too depressed about her one-sided love.

"You know what Chiharu. You're so Hopelessly Devoted to Him. Why don't you find a replacement? He doesn't care about your feelings." Sakura responded.

"Girls! They're going away and they haven't introduced ourselves to us. I must go after that guy. He might be the one that I'm looking for." Tomoyo told the girls then she dashed towards that guy with Sakura and Chiharu following her.

---

Meanwhile, the guys were having a stroll in the beach with their trunks on. Syaoran with green; Eriol with blue and Yama with black. The boys are certainly attractive with their well-shaped body that had caught many girls' attention.

"Man, this is certainly paradise. With all the babes looking at us, this is indeed paradise." Syaoran said then waved his hand at the girls looking at them.

"Paradise? Maybe cause the water is really nice and I want to have fun today." Yama replied.

"I don't know if this is Paradise cause I'm only here for a vacation. I'm so tired from the tons of school work and not to mention tutoring Tomoyo who always drives me crazy." Eriol said then made a stop when ha saw an ice cream shop. "Hey guys! Why don't we…"

"Wait you guy with a midnight blue hair!" A certain female voice said which had caught Eriol's attention.

---

Tomoyo called her dream guy as she dashed faster towards him. Suddenly, she stumbled on a lump, which made her out of balance. "Ah!" She screamed then thought, "Oh no! This is a major turn off." She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh no! I'm so embarrassed to face him. Wait, why can't I feel that I'm on sand. I should have fell seconds ago. What is this scent? It's surely a nice one. Wait!" She slowly opened her eyes then found herself in the arms of her worst nightmare.

"YOU!" they said in unison then added still in unison. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Oh my Gosh, did you see that Yama? Tell me I'm not dreaming." Syoran said as he looked at Tomoyo in Eriol's arms.

"Um Hiirgz, you should stop that cause your certainly catching a lot of attention." Yama suggested.

Eriol and Tomoyo blushed then Tomoyo was again on her feet with the help of Eriol.

"Damn! I thought I finally found my dream guy but it's just him. I even gave him a perfect score. Well he does have some points but since it's him, I'll give him 1! Hahaha." Tomoyo thought while on Eriol's "And I thought that I could have a vacation out from the hellish place she is making. I think my bad luck is already starting."

"Tomoyo-chan!" another female voice called as they ran towards Tomoyo.

"Well I'll be. Is that my dear Sakura in a pink swimsuit? Not bad and you even added a pad in your bra so that your breast would look good. May I touch it?" Syaoran joked.

"Shut up you HENTAI! My boobs is naturally like this! You just didn't notice it!" Sakura roared.

"Oh really?" Syaoran queried then touched it with his pointing figure out of the blue. "Oh it's real!" He touched it again. "It is really real! I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry for calling you a major flat screen."

Sakura was already burning hot from what Syaoran did do she squealed, "AH! YOU MAJOR HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH IT WITHOUT MY PERMISION! OF COURSE IT"S REAL YOU BAKA!" then she punched Syaoran right in the face which knocked him down.

"Come on girls! We don't need to hang out with these guys. Let's go find some others." Sakura marched angrily away from the guys with Tomoyo.

Chiharu was still there blushing at the sight of Yamazaki in front of her. "Heavens above, thank you for letting me see my dear Takeshi in his swimming attire. He certainly is luscious and I don't know what to say to him. He is so CUTE, HOT, SEXY and.." Chiharu thought but was interrupted.

"Chiharu-chan! What are you slacking about? I said, Let's go! We DON'T NEED guys like them."

"Damn! And I was already enamored with his luscious frame. I haven't even said a word like HI or HELLO but this Sakura is certainly bossier than Tomoyo today. Geez, she doesn't have to interrupt my daydream. Even just that!" Chiharu whined in her thoughts.

Syaoran was already conscious after getting knocked from Sakura's punch. "Fine Sakura! We also DON'T NEED girls like you. You're so HARD-to-GET!" Syaoran yelled.

"SHUT UP! Do you want me to give you another eye shadow in the face?" Sakura replied which made the guys laugh while looking at Syaoran's black eye.

"Syao! If Sakura would add another then you would certainly look like a PANDA!" Yamazaki chuckled then he started to make some lies about the PANDA's origin.

"Mou! I was already the center of attraction but this nuisance is just irritating. Damn you Takeshi for not noticing me. Damn you!" Chiharu yelled in her thoughts then went with Sakura and Tomoyo angrily.

Yamazaki stopped when he noticed that Chiharu was getting angry. So he called her, "Chiharu-chan!"

Chiharu rolled her eyes in front of him then said, "I will never speak to you again Takeshi! You BAKA!" She then went with the girls who regretted seeing those guys.

"What did I do?" Yama was puzzled.

Eriol patted Yama's shoulder, "Girls, you can't just understand them. They're too.."

"Complicated." Syaoran continued.

"You're certainly right Syao." Eriol agreed.

"And.." Yama added.

"They are also scary." The three continued in unison then they sighed.

---

Meanwhile, the girls are already back in the hotel to change for their nightlife in the bar nearby. The old lady in the counter saw the disappointed faces of the three girls.

"Oh my, what happened to you three?" She asked.

"Long story mam." Sakura replied.

"We just met our worst nightmare." Tomoyo added.

"Well only you two but I was certainly an idiot in front of him." Chiharu corrected.

"Don't worry girls cause I'm sure you'll enjoy the company of your new guy roommates. They certainly are handsome and hilarious. Be friendly with them ne? They are certainly good boys I presume. Play nice okey?" The old lady said.

The girls were still not cheered from what the old lady had said. Sakura sighed then replied, "Don't worry we will. I hope."

"I don't know if I will cause I just don't have the appetite to mingle with their kind." Tomoyo stated.

"Me too! I just wish that it wouldn't be him after what I have done." Chiharu responded.

"Well a night in the club would probably cheer us up ne? Now let's change and hurry." Sakura said as they went on their way to their room but before she could follow the girls she told the old lady, "Mam if you see my brother, don't let him into my room okey. Ja ne!"

---

Author's Notes: How'd you like this chappie? Funny? Well according to me it is kind of funny. Actually, this chapter didn't go quite well as what I had planned but I think this is better compared to my past ideas. Anyways, I would like to apologize again for making you wait for a day since I was busy UPDATING my other unfinished story. Hope you could understand.

Thanks you very much to the people who supported my fanfic. I hope you liked this chappie and I also hope that you would continue to support this fanfic. Let me do the honors of thanking the following people:

Pink Fire101: Like I said before, Tomoyo was pretending to get her parent's attention since they were too busy with business appointments. In this chapter, the three girls just went on a vacation out from their worries and pretends. Hope you understand what I mean. Thanks!

Rayoshi Yazuki: Lolz. Finally somebody remarked about Sakura being flat. Actually no coz at that time Syaoran was just pissing Sakura. You must take note that a guy who loves to tease a certain girl is in love with that certain girl. Well that's just a saying that I heard from my friends. But in this story, Syaoran hasn't really confirmed that liking on Sakura.

On Eriol's part, actually at first, I planned him to like someone like Sakura but if he did then he might not be able to express his anger towards Tomoyo who is close to Sakura. Sakura might get turned off so I changed it. I'm really having a hard time on expressing my thoughts on why I made Eriol not like somebody like Sakura. All I can say is that in this story, Eriol is very picky in terms of girls and Sakura doesn't pass on his list. Thanks for the suggestion anyway.

ayaori: Thanks! I planned Tomoyo to be witty since it's Eriol's type. I can't wait to tell you guys how this story would flow. I'm so excited. I know that I made Syaoran here a CERTIFIED PERVERT for touching Sakura's boobs but I have to say that Syaoran can't do those things to the other girls except with Sakura cause he really loves to irritate her. I think some of you noticed it in the other chapters that Syaoran is only making fun of Sakura and there is a certain reason for that. I know that most of you already get what I mean but please don't go to conclusions ne.

SanzoGirl: Of course Tomoyo is clever! That's why I really like her character her despite that she is pretending to be a slut here. I just love her say "I may be a slut but I'm the best slut in town with tricks on my sleeve." Thanks again!

Sakura Panda63: Yeah they know cause the three are close friends and they could only act their true selves in front of one another. Don't worry I'll keep on UPDATING.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Thanks and No problem cause I intend to show you what I have learned from you. It would be lame if I still commit those mistakes after being corrected ne? Heheh.. Actually, I should be the one who should thank you. Arigatou! I'm really bad at spelling even for simple words. I also don't mind the spelling very much as long as it's readable but in grammars, I really do. Although, I am not really perfect with it but I always try my best with my grammars especially when I'm in a serious mode in writing my fanfic so if you would caught any wrong grammars, please correct me cause it's due to my slackness of not giving my full attention in making the story. Also in the punctuation marks, I'm not really good at that but when I add ! with ?, I was trying to write it based on their emotion of getting in fury. I know you noticed that. I thank you again for correcting me.

Gomen! I'm really a lazy that's why I spelled 'cause' with 'coz'. I know it's wrong grammatically speaking but in some of the stories here, they do spell 'cause' with 'coz.' I just followed and it's also easier than typing it with the 5 letters cause I assumed that it's been accepted here but if you really want me to type it correctly then it's okay with me. I don't mind at all. Besides, I might get used to it and commit a major error in writing some essays, which I don't really like. I prefer to compose a song or poems than writing those things but I can still manage.

I know that their conversation is a little bit confusing but I just want to point out that they are having the conversation at that same time. Gomen if I had to correct something from your review cause you said there 'more clearer' which is redundant. It made me remember that time when my cousin corrected me when I was making my opinion in the forum. I typed 'more clearer' at that time instead of only 'clearer.' I was so ashamed at that time because he laughed at my little mistake. Surely I am not perfect but when he laughed, I was really annoyed. Grr.. But good thing I didn't made any scandal in the café. Hahaha… Gomen if I corrected you after all, we are not perfect. Please don't get mad if I also corrected you. I'm really sorry. I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY. I think that was too much but I really mean it. I do love your critics very much. I really do cause you are very honest and I like that. Your critics are not for show off but it's for the betterment of the story and me since I'm writing it. Thank you once again ad my mentioning my mentioning of your name is just a token of my deep gratitude. I wish you all the best for your studies. Take care and GOD Bless also. Gomen again –puppy eyes- Lolz.

Megumi Asakura: Really? Do you mean it? Wow! I'm glad you liked it. Banzai! Banzai! Heheh.. It was definitely my first time cause I usually put past events in a conversation style. But I guess, using the flashback thingy is not really bad. I think I'll use it when the need will arise. Thanks again for reviewing.

I can't believe that my replies with your reviews are longer than what I have expected especially with SakuraKxSyaoranL. Lolz. I just love to interact with my readers. Again I'm really sorry! I'm also happy that some of you are giving some suggestions and the criticisms that are the best. I'm not speaking sarcasm but I'm speaking what I really feel. I'm very thankful that I want to announce it to all! Weeh. Okey now I am acting way too much. Lolz. Alright I'll stop my blabbering for now but before I will, let me also thank those who read my fanfic eventhough they didn't review. Again, I am speaking the truth not sarcasm. Heheh.. Please continue to support me and my fanfic again. Please read and review again also. I'll appreciate very much criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS.


	5. Playing with the Bad Girls

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The first parts are a bit OCC but on the later chapters it will change.

**Chapter Five: Playing with the Bad Girls**

Nighttime came and Syaoran had brought the guys to a nearby bar.

"Wow! There are so many hot babes here!" Syaoran whistled at some girls passing by with a very pervert look.

"Um Syao, why'd you bought us here? If you brought us here out of your malicious thoughts then I'm leaving. Let's go Yama." Eriol retorted. He was about to leave but Yama stopped him.

"Wait! Is that Chiharu with Sakura and Tomoyo playing pool?" Yama pointed at the girls in the billiard corner.

"Wow! Those chicks are playing with the big boys. They certainly know how to impress mankind." Syaoran said. "So still leaving? I'm sure you want to see how Tomoyo beat those dudes. She certainly is a babe out there." Syaoran continued while eyeing Sakura who was making her shot.

"Think what you want but I just can't leave her especially with those guys. She might be in trouble and I can't afford that to happen." Eriol answered.

"Oh really? So you're worrying about the girl you loathe the most huh? Am I sensing Cupid in the air? I think you like Tomoyo instead of hate." Syaoran teased.

"I DON'T! Especially with her kind! I'm just concerned cause I am her tutor nothing more. And puh-lease! Me liking Tomoyo who is also my student? Like that would ever happen." Eriol defended his stand.

"We'll see about that." Syaoran smirked.

"Oh really? Well how about you Syao? I think you like Kinomoto-san especially that you used to tease and make fun of her." Eriol teased also.

"Good senses Hiirgz cause I also noticed that. We know that although Syao is a pervert, he would never go beyond some borders but with Kinomoto-san, he actually did. He even touched her thing without her permission." Yama added.

"Well I just like toying with her. Besides, I'm taking advantage of her being a tomboy. I'm just testing her. For me, she is a mere toy that I really love to play and piss." Syaoran countered.

"Syao you are one bad boy." Eriol complimented.

"Poor Kinomoto-san." Yama pitied then he looked at Chiharu making her shot, 'I didn't know how much you changed Chiharu-chan. You are so different unlike before.' Yama thought.

---On with the girls playing pool---

"Yeah! Chiharu you're one tough cookie!" Tomoyo complimented at Chiharu who just shot 5 balls straight.

"Well boys, I guess this round is again ours." Sakura said with a victorious grin on the face.

"Girls! Give us a break. Let us win just even once." Enrique pleaded.

"In your dreams guys! We're ruling this game." Tomoyo replied with the cue stick in hand and the other with a beer

"Hey you're one tough chick! Want to spend the night with me?" Daren flirted at Tomoyo.

---Guys' reactions---

Eriol's eyes widened then he stood in his sit, "Dude! That guy is flirting with her! I say let's go and stop his malicious deeds."

"Chill dude! We're not so sure of it." Yama stopped.

"Hiirgz, Tomoyo could handle it. Besides, like what Yama said, we're not so sure if he was really flirting. Or maybe you're jealous?" Syaoran teased

"AM NOT! I said I'm just concerned that she might get in trouble." Eriol answered back with his fist clinch in anger.

---On with the girls playing pool---

"Watch your words and actions bimbo cause you might regret it." Tomoyo warned then she made a distance between them.

"Hey Chiharu! Why don't you give us a chance to shoot? You're so greedy." Sakura said.

"Sorry girls but no can do cause I'm taking the honor of winning this game." Chiharu answered then positioned herself for a shot.

While Chiharu was making her shot, Victor leaned closer to Chiharu and said, ""How about I shoot something on you babe. I'm available tonight." Then he touched Chiharu's butt, which startled her and accidentally moved the ball without making a single ball in.

"What's the big idea huh! You Hentai!" Chiharu roared.

"Opps that was an accident. My bad but I was really serious of what I said a while ago. So why don't we, together with your friends and my friends do something naughty tonight." Victor said with a pervert look.

"Yeah girls! We'll play nice." Daren added.

"And we'll also treat you nice." Enrique continued.

"Treat us nice huh? How about we teach you guys not to mess up with the bad girls." Sakura replied.

---Guys' reactions---

" What the heck!" Yama roared.

"Heck what?" Syaoran asked.

"That guy just touched Chiharu-chan's butt! I say we should take them on!" Yama answered while preparing his hands for a fight.

"Glad you're finally doing it my way." Eriol agreed then prepared himself for a fight as the two started to march towards the girls.

"Hey dudes wait! Don't get into a fight. You'll just make things worse and I will really look like a Panda for sure.." Syaoran said trying to stop the guys but when he saw Sakura's wrist held tightly by Enrique he changed my mind, "Why that Jerk! I don't care if I'll really look like a Panda after this but that guy is messing up with my girl!" Then he marched with the guys going towards the pool area.

---On with the girls playing pool---

"I'm warning you dude. If you're not going to let go then you'll really regret it." Sakura warned.

"Regret what? Are your boyfriends going to teach us a lesson? Oh! I'm scared." Enrique joked which made the guys laugh.

"Or are you going to call your mommy and daddy?" Daren added.

"That's it! I had enough of this." Tomoyo angrily said.

"Tomoyo-chan, please calm down. We can sort this out without violence." Chiharu stopped tried to calm her.

Victor went closer to Chiharu then raised her chin, "I see you're the peacemaker her. Well if you want peace then maybe you should consider my offer."

Chiharu was angered by Victor's actions then she said in a venomous tone, "Get your filthy hands off me."

"Or what?" Victor asked.

"Or you'll have to face us." Syaoran, Eriol and Yama said in unison.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect a bothersome creature to come." Daren responded as he went near to the three guys.

"Who are you three anyway?" Enrique asked still having a grip on Sakura's wrist.

"Our one and only boyfriends." Tomoyo answered.

"BOYFRIEND! Hey you Tomoyo…." Eriol reacted.

"Yes Eriol darling." Tomoyo interrupted then she went closer to Eriol and whispered. "Don't complain. Just go with the flow."

"Go with the flow?" Eriol inquired in a soft tone.

"Just do it!" Tomoyo replied.

"Well yeah! We're their boyfriends! Got a problem with that?" Eriol announced.

"So does this mean that since Hiirgz has Tomoyo and Yama with Chiharu, I have to paired with Sakura?! Oh man! Why do I have to get paired with a flat-chested Tomboy." Syaoran whined.

"I thought you said that you were mistaken! I AM NOT FLAT!" Sakura squealed with her wrist still held by Enrique.

"Alright! Geez, you don't have to get angry. I'm just joking my dear Sakura." Syaoran replied with a smile that made Sakura blush all of a sudden.

"Well I don't mind being Chiharu's boyfriend. After all, she is also fun to be with." Yama remarked which made Chiharu also blush like Sakura.

"So you're their boyfriends huh? I don't believe it. Do you have any proof?" Daren queried.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof!" Tomoyo replied then she suddenly locked her lips with Eriol's.

Eriol was shocked of her sudden action of kissing him on the lips. "What are you doing?" Eriol asked.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm giving them proof so why don't you hold me tighter and kiss me back." Tomoyo answered still coaxing Eriol to kiss her back. With her expert tongue moves, Eriol finally gave in to her request. He held her tight in his arms as he return Tomoyo's kisses.

The others were shocked of their sudden public display of affection. Syoaran's eyes widened then he said, "Yama, tell me I'm not dreaming."

Yama pinched Syaoran's face, which made Syaoran cry in pain. "Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"You asked me if your dreaming so I tried to wake you up but sad to say that this is definitely not a dream." Yama witted.

"That's one bad girl." Sakura grinned.

"Indeed." Chiharu agreed.

Daren, Enrique and Victor are getting jealous and upset of the show Tomoyo and Eriol made.

"Bad girl huh? Quit that show cause I'm going to tear you into pieces!" Daren retorted then he swung the cue stick towards Eriol.

Tomoyo budge her lips from Eriol's. "What gives? I was already getting into it." Eriol whined.

"Duck!" Tomoyo said.

"What? What duck? Duck as in quack?" Eriol didn't get what Tomoyo had just said.

"DOWN!" she ordered then the two bent down which made Daren miss them and just when Daren was going to swing again the cue stick, Tomoyo caught it and kicked Daren down. "I warned you." She said as she twirled the cue stick easily then ended it in a stunning pose with the cue stick in hand. "Don't mess with us."

Eriol jaw dropped seeing Tomoyo in action. "Since when did she learned to do that?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know but that's one tough chick!" Syaoran answered.

"Not to mention the HOT KISS she made with Hiirgz here." Yama teased.

"Shut up!" Eriol replied angrily, which made the guys stop.

While Tomoyo was on action, Sakura also made her move to teach these guys some lessons. And since Enrique's grip was still on Sakura's, she used that chance to break his arm with some expert turns, which made Enrique squeal in pain.

"Ouch! Let go you bitch!" Enrique demanded.

"I told you that you'd regret playing with the bad girls." Sakura replied as she put more pressure on Enrique's arms.

"I said let go you bitch!" Enrique demanded again.

"Let go? Why didn't you say so." Sakura replied then she jumped in the air with Enrique as she made some expert turns that only she could do flawlessly. Enrique became dizzy with all of the turns, which made him knocked out. Sakura on the other hand fell on the ground with her feet easily as if nothing happened after the turns in the air she made.

Syaoran's eyes widened in disbelief on what he saw. "Dude! That's so cool." He complimented while looking at Sakura on a mini-skirt.

"This girls sure know how to defend themselves." Eriol stated.

"Indeed and I'm having some CREEPS of angering them." Yama answered.

"That is so COOL!" Syao said again.

"Yeah we know Syao that Kinomoto-san's move was cool." Eriol replied.

"No man! Not the action but her undies. It's black man! That is so cool for a chick." Syaoran said which angered Sakura.

"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI! Do you want me to add another eye shadow to make you really look like a PANDA huh?!!" Sakura roared.

"Syao you're in big trouble." Eriol and Yama said in unison.

Syaoran felt Sakura's deadly aura so he replied, "No thanks! One eye shadow is enough. I'll shut my mouth for now."

"You better cause I still need to teach this guys some lessons and DON'T YOU DARE PEEK AT MY UNDIES!" She warned as she marched towards the knocked down Enrique.

"Sheez, she doesn't have to get upset about that little thing." Syaoran complained.

"And we thought that it was about her moves." Eriol and Yama sighed.

The girl's overpowering them angered Victor. So he ordered to his men, "BOYS GET THEM!" then his men tried to attack the guys and the girls.

"Um guys, I think this time would be the perfect time to show our moves." Syaoran said.

"I agree." Eriol approved as he positioned himself for a fight.

"This is definitely our spotlight." Yama seconded then the guys made their action.

While the others were fighting, Chiharu had her hands full with Victor who is definitely not an easy cookie compared to Daren and Enrique. Chiharu tried to punch Victor but he easily dodges them and when he does, he would quickly touch Chiharu's luscious parts.

"Quit it you HENTAI!" Chiharu demanded.

"Only if you could stop me." Victor replied as he dodged Chiharu's move.

'Damn! This guy's good. If I only took my self-defense classes seriously just like Sakura and Tomoyo then I wouldn't have a hard time with this bimbo.' Chiharu thought as she tried to dodge Victor's moves. 'Well at least I could still dodge him but I'm definitely on disadvantage here. Oh no! This is a!'

"Dead end?" Victor completed as he caged Chiharu in his arms then began to get naughty

"Let go you jerk!" Chiharu demanded while struggling.

Victor unbuttoned Chiharu's blouse and loosen Chiharu's skirt as he savored the delight of Chiharu's luscious body.

"Why you HENTAI! LET GO!" She demanded as she struggled to get out from Victor's mischievous actions.

"Why should I let go of a delicious treat." Victor replied as he continues harassing Chiharu.

After punching a certain guy, Yama saw Victor harassing Chiharu. His eyes burned in anger of the unsightly scene then he dashed to save her.

"LET GO!" Chiharu tried to punch her way out but Victor caught her wrist.

"Or what?" Victor queried.

"Or this!" Yama answered then punched Victor away from Chiharu whose tears began to drop. Yama bent down at Chiharu and asked, "Are you alright?"

Chiharu was glad to see that Yama had saved her. She doesn't know what to say after what she had done to him so she directly jumped into his embrace and continued to weep.

"Thank you Takeshi and I'm sorry." She said while Yama brushed her hair and hushed her.

"What are you saying Chiharu-chan. After all, you're one of the most important treasures in my life and I'll never let anyone harm you again." Yama looked at Chiharu then caressed her face to wipe her tears, which made Chiharu blush. "Don't cry ne Chiharu-chan." He added then Chiharu buried her head in his shoulder to savor the moment of being in Yama's arms.

Victor was mad of being knocked by Yama. So he picked his concealed handy knife and began to attack the two. Yama noticed Victor's action so he pulled Chiharu away and got wounded from Victor's knife.

Chiharu saw Yama bleeding because of Victor's violence. Her tears began to shed more tears of anger. "Why you jerk! How dare you wound him!" She squealed then began to attack in fury. This time, her attacks were quicker and stronger that made all her attacks successfully hit Victor. "How dare you attack him! How dare you hurt him! You should pay!" she screamed as she continued attacking Victor without mercy. She ended her attack with a flying kick then made her pose. "We warned you before but you didn't listen so this is your prize." She said.

After kicking Victor's men, Sakura said, "I maybe a Tomboy but be careful cause I am one mean tomboy."

"I maybe Ms. Social Climber but I can always socialize with everybody especially in a fight." Chiharu stated.

"I maybe a Slut but I'm the best Slut there is." Tomoyo said her favorite line, which made the girls react.

"What gives Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Why'd you always say that line? Can't you make another." Chiharu added.

"Sorry girls but it's my favorite line and besides I'm tired.." Tomoyo replied then became wobbly.

"Tomoyo are you drunk?" Eriol inquired.

"I am not drunk! I only.." Tomoyo replied then fell on Eriol's arms.

"She's drunk alright!" Syaoran confirmed.

"No wonder her lips taste like liquor." Eriol replied as he carried Tomoyo in his arms.

"So you really did savor the taste huh?" Syaran teased.

"Shut up!" Eriol retorted.

"Oh will you two just Shut up! You're giving me a headache. Tomoyo always has problems with alcohol. Good thing she was still able to fight even at a drunken state." Sakura replied.

"SHE WAS DRUNK ALL THE TIME?!" Eriol and Syaoran asked in disbelief since Tomoyo really beat those guys.

"Why? You don't believe?" Sakura raised her brow in query.

"Hey guys! Little help here." Yama called.

"Oh Takeshi I'm sorry. I almost forgot about you." Chiharu apologized as she ran to help Yama.

"Dude what happened to you? You're bleeding man and it hurts I presume." Syaoran said while helping Yama up.

"It's not really deep thank GOD. Don't worry. All I need is some bandages and treatmen. This will heal in no time." Yama answered.

"Gomen. It's my fault. I should have been…" Chiharu began to sob again.

"Daijoubu. I'm fine. I'm just glad that Chiharu-chan is fine now." Yama answered with a smile.

"So Syao, I guess I'll be leaving things with you cause I have to take care of this bad girl Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"Yeah! You could leave these things to me. I'm a responsible man!" Syaoran replied.

"Responsible my butt! You're just a major Hentai." Sakura reacted.

"I maybe a Hentai but I'm really responsible. I was even responsible enough not to peek at your black undies." Syaoran reasoned.

"Stupid, it's not black but blue." Sakura replied.

"What?! It's blue? But I'm sure it's black. I confirmed it while you were fighting with other guys." Syaoran reasoned again.

"SO YOU PEEKED AGAIN HUH?!" Sakura squealed in anger then she attacked Syaoran. She was aiming on his face but he easily dodged every one of them eventhough he was supporting Yama on the other shoulder. "Mou! Why don't you stay still!!" Sakura demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear. You're not the only one who knows some moves. Besides, you made me look while you gallop in the air and made that finishing kick." Syaoran witted.

"Why you little…" Sakura was about to curse Syaoran again but was interrupted.

"Excuse me! Earth to the two of you but I really need to be treated now." Yama said.

"Oh sorry dude. Anyways, Eriol you could leave everything me but may I ask where you're going to take her?" Syaoran inquired.

"BED ain't that obvious! Sheez, where else would we go. Ouch my head hurts." Tomoyo answered out of the blue.

Syaoran and the others made a smirk on the face after hearing Tomoyo answer all of a sudden. "Okey dude! You take care of her wherever you're taking her." Syaoran answered.

"Think what you want Syao but I am not doing any malicious things on this woman." Eriol answered then he started to walk away from them.

"Just take her to her room silly! Her room is on the 3rd floor and after two turns, you'll see three rooms in the end. The second room is hers and since it's already late, her roommate maybe there already. The keys are on her pocket so that you could open the door without disturbing her roommate. Please take care of her ne." Sakura said.

"Thanks and don't worry I will." Eriol replied while walking away from them.

"Now, I guess my job here is done so I better go and hit the beds. I'm so tired." Sakura said as she started to move away.

"Hey wait! Aren't you helping?" Syaoran asked.

"Sorry! I'd love to help but it's getting too late. See you!" Sakura waved goodbye as she moved away.

"Why that Sakura! Not helping us with Yama." Syaoran said angrily.

"Leave her be. She is tired and I think she has some important things cause Sakura-chan would never leave a friend in need. Let's go and treat Yama's wounds. After all, I'm pretty good with treating some wounds." Chiharu proudly announced then they began to move away from the bar leaving it quite damaged from the fight they had.

Daren. Enrique and Victor finally became unconscious and when they did, they gained another prize of paying the damage they had done from the owner of the bar.

"Man, I'm broke!" Daren said.

"I don't ever want to see those girls again." Enrique added.

"Me too! Those three are BAD GIRLS and I'll never mess with them again." Victor agreed.

"Indeed!" The two seconded then the three walked away the bar penniless with a lesson instilled with their minds that never ever play with the BAD GIRLS.

---

Author's Notes: I so love this chappie cause I just like girls teaching the guys some lesson not to mess with them especially with Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu. Some of you might ask why is Sakura wearing a mini skirt after all, she is a tomboy but remember they are out of their pretends on their vacation. I'm sorry if I didn't update yesterday cause I went to mass and did some Sunday obligations with my family. I'm also sorry if I didn't describe the action scenes well cause I really had a hard time with that. My sincerest apologies again. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I really love them and they really inspired me. So please let me do the honors of mentioning the following people:

Pink Fire101: Of course! Even I would give them a perfect score with those good assets they possess. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would do that cause those guys are so succulent. Agree?

ayaori: Really? I didn't know that cause I am not really the reader type. I just made Syao a pervert type to made this story more appealing. Besides, everytime I made some lines for Syao, I usually laugh. Yeah I'll update so don't worry ne.

Nightwing's Gurl 2023 : Thanks for the compliment. I'm happy that you liked it. I'll update as soon as I have the time to do so. I hope I could hear more from you.

sakura-bell: Thanks! I'm glad you're still supporting this fanfic. I'm so flattered. I hope you would continue to do so because I will still also continue to update this story.

Sakura Panda63: Syao is really a CERTIFIED PERVERT and I love his character here. A Total good boy is too boring but if you add a little mischievous side, now that's interesting! The next chapter would be their reactions I think. I hope you'll await that chapter and also the upcoming chapters.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Oh that! Gomen, I'm just used with using " in their thought than using ' but I changed that in this Chapter for you and for all those readers who are getting confused with those. Heheh… Thanks for the compliment! I'm really flattered with it! Heheh.. I'm so happy that I feel like flying. Wah! Lolz.. Well I should do so some mentioning after all the things you have done. It was my way of saying THANK YOU to those who read and reviewed my fanfic. Besides, doing this thanking thingies is fun and it doesn't really take much of my time. I'm also glad that you're not mad when I corrected you. After all, we are not perfect and we do need to be corrected in order not to make the same mistakes again ne. The cause thingy, well I don't mind it. I'll continue to use cause instead of coz since it is actually the right word. Heheh.. Banzai! Let's celebrate cause you have a two-day holiday. That's nice! I only have two weeks more before our classes will resume. Huhuh.. But I'll do my best to finish this story before that day comes. I will not promise but I'll just try. I'm so nervous since I'm going to be a freshman in college this school opening and I bet that I'll really get lost on my first day since the med-university is so big like a mall. Of course my reply in your review is long since your review is also long and I have many things to say. Heheh. I'm quite a blabber you know. Thanks again and I hope you would give me some critics again. I'm counting on you! Bye!

SanzoGirl: Yeah! Sakura is one tough cookie! I'll update as soon as possible. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing.

Megumi Asakura: They are certainly in for a bad luck! I'll reveal that on the next chapter. I'm not really used with the flashback thingy but I'll try to use it when I really need it. I'm sorry again if my updating is slow. I will try to Update as fast as I could but tomorrow, I don't really know cause I will be writing for my other story. Thanks for reviewing again. I'll try to do my best again so keep reading.

Rayoshi Yazuki: Well he just did and still he is a pervert in this chapter. I'll try to UPDATE if I have time. I hope I could hear again from you.

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. I'll UPDATE SOON. Please continue to support me and my fanfic. Please read and review again. I'll appreciate criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS.


	6. My Roommate

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing. The first parts are a bit OCC but on the later chapters it will change.

**Chapter Six: My Roommate**

Eriol was on his way to take Tomoyo into her room. On their way, Tomoyo is certainly loud for a drunken woman and her loudness is irritating Eriol.

"Eriol, hurry up! Take me to bed!" Tomoyo demanded. "Hurry! Give me pleasure! Hahahaha. Anyone! Give me happiness! Just take me to bed and hurry!"

Eriol choked upon hearing those words. 'Damn! This woman is so loud and still has a dirty mind. What am I going to do if we pass by some people? I'll certainly appear like a major HENTAI and I'm not like that!' Eriol tried to hush Tomoyo from saying those things, "Keep Quiet Tomoyo. They'll hear you and they would really think badly about us."

"Think bad about us? Who cares! Everyone, my man here is going to take me to bed. Isn't that nice?" Tomoyo announced which caught some attentions. "My man is going to make me happy today! Weeh!"

"What the he.." He covered Tomoyo's mouth but still carrying her and said, "Please don't misunderstood us! This woman is drunk and…" Tomoyo bit Eriol's finger which made Eriol scream in pain. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"And what was that all about? Are you saying that you're not going to make me happy tonight by taking me to bed? You promised! You liar!" Tomoyo began to sob.

_Whispers from the people:_

"_What a jerk!"_

"_Poor girl."_

"_Yeah! Can't her boyfriend do some considerations?! And he even promised._

"_If I only had a girlfriend that pretty then I'll really make her happy._

"_Wait, maybe he's gay."_

"_Oh that explains it."_

Eriol was getting irritated with Tomoyo and the people whispering about them. "STOP IT! This woman is drunk okey and I'm just going to take her into her bed to get some rest and SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Eriol roared making the other people afraid of him. He marched away from them and this time Tomoyo was already quiet.

Reaching the third floor, Eriol was grumbling about Tomoyo and the people making some rumors about them. "I can't believe they actually believe this drunken woman. Although they say that most of the drunken people would be honest in showing their feelings, this girl is different cause all she has in her mind are dirty thoughts of anything! I don't care what those people think cause I know that I don't have any mischievous thoughts regarding this girl." He looked at Tomoyo who was sleeping soundly in his arms, which made him blush, 'Oh no! Why am I blushing?! No, no, I should concentrate in taking her to her room so she could rest. Now where is it again? Oh yeah, I guess I have to make two turns here and then look for the last three rooms. Very simple!"

After some two turns, 'Strange, why is this direction familiar? Am I going the right way cause this is exactly going to my room. Oh well, maybe it's just the path cause there is no way that this girl would be my roommate maybe?' Eriol supposed while walking to find his way to Tomoyo's room. "Oh here it is! The three rooms in the end. We finally arrived Tomoyo in your room. So this is room number 302 ne.. Yeah this is definitely room 302." He nodded then after realizing what room 302 is, he exclaimed, "WHAT?! 302! You've gotta be kidding me! This is.. this is.. My room. Is she my roommate just like what the lady in the counter had described.. He tried to remember what the lady had said about his roommate, 'Let see.. PRETTY?' He looked at Tomoyo then blushed again, 'She is certainly PRETTY. SEXY? Well yeah since she's wearing slutty clothes and HOT?' Yeah just like the kiss we had. It really kept me burning and I really felt hot at that time. She's really a good kisser and the kiss we made was really good. I wonder if I could get another from her. Those expert moves, those luscious lips, the hotness burning inside our body. Yes, the burning sensation that tickles my body.. Hot yet it really feels good…" He began to daydream about having another kiss from Tomoyo without knowing that he was doing some kisses in the air.

A couple who just passed by saw Eriol in that kissing in the air scenarion with Tomoyo in his arms. The woman yelled, "Just get on with it! What are you hesitating about? You liked her so just do it!"

"Get a room lovebirds and do it privately." The man smirked then the two left them alone.

Eriol was totally embarrassed of what he just did. He screamed, "Oh no! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe that I'm beginning to have these thoughts of this slut. Wait, why don't I check her keys. There's a room number in it and maybe I made a wrong turn or something." He looked for a pocket in her skirt but there was none. "Strange there's no pocket in her skirt. I'm sure Kinomoto-san said that the keys are on her pocket. Let see.. Pocket, pocket, pocket. Oh there it is!" The pocket was on Tomoyo's blouse below the breast. He slowly gets the keys in order not to touch her thing but just when Eriol finally got the keys, Tomoyo suddenly caught his hand and embraced it, making Eriol feel the softness of her breast. Eriol became very red all of a sudden, "This is no good. But it's really soft and squishy. I guess Syao really enjoyed touching Kinomoto-san's thingy just like I'm doing now with the drunk Tomoyo. Man! It's so soft. I can't believe that I'd be given a chance to touch this thing again since I was an infant…" Eriol began to daydream again and this time, he was drooling with happiness.

Again someone passed by and said, "Ew dude, you're drooling. If you want her so badly, just take her into a room and do your drooling there. You could do it in private you know instead of doing it in public." Then he went off.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was playing truant again and on top of that, three people saw it. I'm really embarrassed now and I don't know what to do if other people would see me in this situation again." Eriol regretted.

"Get a room!!" A certain voice yelled at him again.

"Grr.. I thought this is this rooms are only at the end and basically, there shouldn't be any people passing by a lot especially in this hour but why? Why?!! Tomoyo, you're really driving me crazy!!!" He looked at Tomoyo's face which made him blush and his heart beat so fast, 'No, Eriol behave yourself. This woman is your student and she is drunk. She is also a slut and you hate their kind. You should not have any bad intentions regarding this girl. Behave yourself. You've been trained.' Eriol took some breaths then slowly removed his hand on Tomoyo's hold. Good thing Tomoyo's hold was not so tight or else it would really make things worst. He finally removed his hand with the keys from her pocket. "And I thought I would blow and die for sure. This woman is driving me crazy!" He looked at the keys and then suddenly felt a thug that fell from the skies. He couldn't believe that it was definitely Room 302. The same room as his. He sighed in defeat and was trying to accept the fact that she is his new roommate.

"Get a room!! Hahahaha.." Another certain voice yelled at him again which made Eriol feel more horrible.

On the room, Eriol settled Tomoyo in the other bed cause they are two single beds for the two of them. He removed her footware and placed a pillow under her feet to relax. Since Tomoyo was sweating, he thought that maybe Tomoyo needs to change or else she might get ill. He called for room service so that the maid could give her a sponge bath and change her clothing but to his dismay, no one would answer the line cause it was already late and the maids are probably asleep now.

He looked at Tomoyo who was sweating very much. He sighed. "Now what should I do with you now? I don't know whether I should do something or leave you like that. Oh boy."

"Mom! Dad! Where are you going? Don't leave me." Tomoyo was definitely having a nightmare. Eriol moved close to her."Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me." She said again. Eriol went closer to check if she has a fever or so cause she was really sweating but then suddenly Tomoyo grabbed his neck and pulled him closer towards her.

Eriol could feel her breath and he could also smell her lavender scent. 'Man! She smells so good. I know this scent. It's lavender and I really like it's fragrance. For a drunken woman, she doesn't really smell like liquor but more of lavenders. Hmmm... Oh no, I'm daydreamin again. Remember Eriol she's your drunk student and you're held responsible of taking care of her tonight. You should behave. You're disciplined for this task and you should know better than anyone else. Come on! You're the man. Put yourself together.' Eriol thought as he tried to fight many temptations. "Um Tomoyo-chan, please let go of me. Be a good girl and let go of me please." He asked but still blushing. He tried to get out from her embrace but her hold was too tight. "Now Tomoyo, please…"

"Please don't leave me." Tomoyo continued. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't like to be alone again. Please don't."

Eriol's heart began to soften towards Tomoyo's request so he stayed in Tomoyo's arms and hummed a song until she finally calmed and resumed into her slumber. Seeing that Tomoyo's nightmare is over, Eriol slowly budged himself out from her cage. He sat beside her and brushed her tresses. "No wonder you've changed like this. You were just trying to get noticed so that you would not be lonely anymore. It must have been hard with both your parents always going out for a business appointment huh? Just like me.." He said then looked at the sleeping Tomoyo. He smiled and added, "You're sleeping face reminds me of an innocent child. I know it had been hard on your part but doing those slutty things is not the answer. I hope you could find the reason to change. I hope I could be a little help of you in finding that reason." He went to the bathroom to soak a towel so that he could wipe Tomoyo's remaining sweat and then change her by himself. When he went out of the bathroom, he already saw Tomoyo in another position. Moreover, her skirt was up revealing her undies. Eriol jawdropped and thought, 'I guess I couldn't do it. I couldn't change her by myself but then again if I didn't then she might get sick. Okey Eriol, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, you could do this. This is just the first step what more when you would unbutton her shirt and loosen her skirt and… Oh no, I think I'm having mischievous intentions this is bad. Eriol behave yourself even if you'll take those off, she's still wearing bra and undies. You should not worry yourself too much. Again inhale, exhale. Breath and stay calm you could do this. You could do this. You're the man yeah!' He slowly went near Tomoyo and started to give her a sponge bath. He slowly unbuttoned Tomoyo's shirt and then followed by her skirt. He has to acknowledge that Tomoyo had a well-shaped body with all those perfect proportion and flawless skin.

After giving her a sponge bath and changing her clothes, he sighed in relief that he was already done and no malicious deeds had happened. He looked again at Tomoyo sleeping soundly and said, "How troublesome. You're really giving me a hard time you know well since you're really innocent when you're sleeping, I'll forgive you this time. Good night." He tucked a blanket into her. He yawned was getting really tired so he decided to directly hit the pillows. He was about to head to his bed when suddenly…

"Arigatou." Tomoyo suddenly said which made Eriol stop. He smiled then continued heading to the other bed to get some sleep.

---

After getting Yama into his room with Chiharu, Syaoran didn't bother to say something cause he is really tired and all he wants to do after this is to get some rest. He headed straight to his room, which is just near to Yama and Eriol's room. He was also excited to know who is his mysterious girl roommate. The room was lock but he has some keys so it's not really a problem. He slowly opened the door and went in.

"Strange? There's no one in it? Oh well, I better leave the door unlocked for her. Maybe I should take a shower so that I could impress her with my scent and then.." Syaoran slyly grinned. "Maybe the inevitable would happen but then again, I'm always ready!" He proudly said and then hurriedly went to the shower.

In the shower, Syaoran was singing but quite out of tune, "Dobedobedo.. bedobedo.. I'm going to impress my girl roommate. Dobedobedo.. bedobedo.. No one can resist my tempting form… Dobedobedo.. bedobedo.. I'm ready when you are but the question is, are you? Wahahahaha!" He laughed while enjoying the shower.

Meanwhile, Sakura was heading into her room with her brother Touya and her brother's bestfriend Yukito.

"Onii-chan, you said that this is important but then you're just ruining my vacation." Sakura complained.

"This is important cause we need you to tour us since we just arrived this evening and we were lucky enough to reserve a room for the two of us since my friend is the owner of this hotel." Touya replied.

"Gomen Sakura-chan if we're troubling you so much. Do you have a certain business to attend to aside from this request?" Yukito inquired.

"Well awhile ago but now it's fine since my friends have taken that to an account." Sakura answered, 'And I thought this matter was really important that I have to leave poor Yamazaki-kun who was wounded. Well anyways, this is fine since I'm with Yukito-san now and I know that Chiharu-chan have already treated Yamazaki-kun's wounds now so everything is fine.'

"Well you certainly have good friends that's for sure." Yukito replied with a smile.

"Of course! But there is someone with a really bad attitude. Actually, this guy friend is a pervert. He usually peeks at my undies and he really irritates me! Grr… That bastard! If I could just get my hands on him, I'll really tear him into pieces and he'll be sorry." Sakura said.

Yukito chuckled and replied, "Well Sakura-chan, I heard that guys who usually do that to a certain girl has a liking with the girl but doesn't know how to express it. Maybe he has a crush on you?"

"No way! That guy? Having a crush on me? I don't think so! I think he just likes to piss me." Sakura answered.

"So why didn't you tear him apart? I thought I taught you some moves? Didn't you learn any? Well it figures cause having that cuckoo brain of yours." Touya teased.

"Onii-chan! I don't have a cuckoo brain and I did learn some moves from you. I would if I could but.." Sakura paused.

"But you can't? Do you also have a crush on that guy? I see you're not tomboyish now a days." Yukito believed.

"You're mistaken! I don't like that guy cause he always irritates me and he likes Tomoyo." Sakura blushed then continued, "I could have teach him a lesson or two but he always dodges my attacks easily and he is quite good in martial arts."

"Oh really? So how does this boy look cause I'm going to teach him for you." Touya inquired.

"Well he has a messy brown hair and amber eyes. He's tall and has broad shoulders. He's handsome and.. Hai!" Sakura began to daydream while describing Syaoran's features which made the two guys dumbfounded. Touya hit Sakura's head that made her daydreaming stop. "Ouch! Oniichan! What'd you do that for?" Sakura whined.

"You're daydreaming! I thought you don't like that guy and yet you're daydreaming about him?" Touya replied.

"Maybe Sakura-chan doesn't like to admit that she likes the guy." Yukito teased.

"Onii-chan! Yukito-san! For the last time, I don't like that bastard!" Sakura roared then thought, 'Yeah I don't like that bastard. Well he does have some good points but I still don't like that hentai! I can't believe I'm actually daydreaming about that guy a while ago. That was so dumb of me.'

The three finally arrived at Sakura's door. "Thanks Yukito-can, Onii-chan for walking me into my room. Are you sure you don't want to get in? I'm sure my guy roommate would not mind"

"Neh, it's getting late and we go to get going." Touya replied but in his mind, he was thinking about Sakura's guy roommate.

"Thanks for your time Sakura-chan. We really appreciate it." Yukito thanked with a smile, which made Sakura blush.

"Bye Onii-chan! Yukito-san! Good night!" Sakura bid adieu as she opened the door.

"Bye! Take care!" Yukito said while waving his hand at Sakura who was about to go into her room.

"Ne, Yuki, Can we stay here for awhile? I'm having doubts about that guy roommate of Sakura. I think we should not leave Sakura alone. She might get into trouble." Touya was getting worried about Sakura.

Yukito smiled and answered, "I see you're still worried about Sakura-chan eventhough she's already in college. I understand. Let's stay here for now."

"Thanks Yuki." Touya showed his gratitude towards Yukito and then they stayed there for awhile.

Sakura was already in her room. The lights were on which made her wonder, 'I'm sure that I turned off the lights before I went out. I also locked the door but why is it unlocked? Strange. And what is this pair of men shoes and clothes in the floor? What a mess? Is this the doing of my roommate?! How dare he!' She picked the pair of shoes, the clothes and a brief? "Ew what is this? Yuck!" Sakura was disgusted but she still picked those up so that she could arrange them.

Suddenly, someone went out of the bathroom. Sakura dropped the clothes and the pair of shoes in her hand. Her eyes widened seeing her roommate in a towel who was also shocked seeing one another.

"YOU?!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait! I should be the one who should ask that. This is my room and I demand you to get out!" Sakura demanded.

"Your room? This is my room! Wait, are you…" Syaoran began to grin impishly, which made Sakura tremble in fear.

'Oh no, what is this guy thinking? And on top of that he's only on a towel but then again his body is so luscious and tempting. Oh how I wanna… No, Sakura you idiot. That's Syaoran you're talking about. You know, Syaoran the pervert who always pisses you. You hate him remember. Now why would you like Syaoran now especially that he's only on a towel…. Oh don't, don't let this happen. I'm too young for he's malicious thoughts..' Sakura thought then she began to step backward while Syaoran was moving forward to her. "Oh no, don't you dare come close to me…" Sakura pleaded but still Syaoran was getting close to her with a very impish smile. "I said don't come close to me you Hentai!"

Syaoran was getting close to Sakura. He was still wearing that mischievous smile as he made his reply, "What are you saying? After all we're in the same room with only the two of us. On top of that, I just got out from the shower and I'm very fresh. So why don't we.."

"NO! DON'T COME CLOSE TO ME! SOMEONE HELP! HELP THIS PERVERT IS GOING TO RAPE ME! HELP!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could which rattled Syaoran.

"Hey Don't misunderstand me. I'm just joking.. Shh.. Keep quite. I'm not going to harm you. Keep it down." Syaoran begged but Sakura didn't listen. She was still shouting which made Syaoran worried that someone might hear her. He covered her mouth and whispered, "Stay quiet will you or I will be forced to make you quiet. Get it? Now be quiet and let's talk things in a civilized manner ne? Now stay quite, quite remember." He slowly removed his hand while saying the word "Quite." Syoaran made a few steps back.

Sakura was silent for a while which relieved Syaoran but when the two had the proper distance, Sakura continued screaming, "HELP SOMEBODY! THIS GUY IS A PERVERT AND HE'S HARRASING ME! HELP!!! 911! SOMEONE JUST HELP ME!!!"

Syaoran ran towards her but suddenly he tripped into his scattered things.

BUGSH!

Touya opened the door with Yukito following at his back. "SAKURA!" He called. He's eyes became wide-open while Yukito jaw dropped in disbelief that Syaoran who was only on a towel was on top of Sakura.

"Please, you got the wrong idea. Please don't think that way." Syaoran reasoned out.

"Oh my! They are certainly in a hurry. I guess you would be an uncle soon Touya." Yukito remarked.

"Why you bastard! How dare you harass my little sister!" Touya attacked Syaoran who easily dodged his attacks.

Sakura ran towards Yukito. 'Yes, this is my chance to get closer to Yukito-san. Thanks Syaoran.' She thought then began to cry. "Yukito-san he is so rude. He almost harassed me. Thank GOD you and onii-chan came."

Syaoran who was dodging Touya's attacks tried to explain himself, "You're wrong! I never had an interest on that girl. Besides, she doesn't have any good assets like big boobs or something. That girl isn't even womanly in her actions. That girl is merely a FLAT-CHESTED TOMBOY!!" He lied again just to make Sakura upset.

Sakura's eyes turned into flames while hearing those words. She roared, "WELL SORRY FOR BEING A FLAT-CHESTED TOMBOY ON YOUR PREVIEW!!! I don't need your mendacious previews cause I do believe that I do have big boobs with the right proportions to match with! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PERVERTED LIAR!!!!"

"Oh really? You having big boobs?! I don't feel any no matter how I touch it. Look, Look, nothing soft and squishy." Syaoran lied while touching Sakura's boobs.

"Why you little HENTAI!!!" Sakura roared again. She joined Touya in attacking Syaoran who was indeed good at dodging them all.

"Bleh! You could never hit me. I am to fast that you could never hit me in a million years" Syaoran provoked the siblings while dodging them. Sakura almost hit him, "Opps, that was close. You better try again?" Syaoran said. The two stopped from attacking and Yukito was really speechless of what they just saw. Syaoran was really dumbfounded on what happened. He asked, "Hey why did you stop? Are you finally accepting defeat? Well you should cause you are facing with the Young Master of the Li's. Hahahaha!" Syaoran victoriously laugh while Touya, Sakura and Yukito were shocked of what they just saw. "What's the matter? Why are you silent and what's with that face?" He asked without any idea that his towel had fell on the ground.

"It fell." Yukito simply replied.

"What fell?" Syaoran asked.

"Towel." Touya answered.

"Towel?" Syaoran looked below and said, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening."

Sakura fainted of what she saw. Yukito caught the unconscious Sakura while Touya eyed Syaoran and thought, 'Messy brown hair, amber eyes, tall, broad shoulders and handsome? Maybe if that other black eye was not there but I'm more handsome than him of course.'

Syaoran hurriedly picked the towel and covered himself in embarrassment but just when he already covered himself with a towel, Touya punched him out of the blue. This time it hit the other eye of Syaoran making him look more like a Panda. "Well believe it cause you just got what you deserved after what you've done to my little sister." Touya said then he approached the unconscious Sakura and carried her to a bed nearby.

"Ouch! Now I really look like a Panda from Sakura's punch in the right and the left from her this bastard. Ouch!" Syaoran whined then looked at Touya and Yukito fanning the unconscious Sakura in the bed, "Hey what's the idea?! This is my room and what are you doing here?!"

"Well you must be the mysterious guy roommate and at the same time the perverted guy who always pisses Sakura." Touya answered.

"Well roommate maybe cause this is definitely my room but the lady in the counter said that I'll be sharing it with some PRETTY, SEXY, HOT BABE. I guess that lady needs some glasses cause Sakura is definitely not that babe. And pervert that pisses her?! Come on get real, why would I have some bad intentions towards her. She is not so attractive and I'm sure you agree with me ne." Syaoran replied.

"Well yeah you're right cause Sakura is certainly not attractive." Touya agreed.

"But she does have some good points right?" Yukito added.

"Definitely none." Syaoran and Touya answered in unison, which made the two laugh.

"Hey dude, I'm Sakura's brother Touya and this guy here is my bestfriend Yukito." Touya introduced himself and Yukito.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Li, Syaoran. Sakura's friend maybe? I don't know if she thinks of me as a friend but I know that I do." Syaoran said.

"Nice to meet you Li-kun. Well I think Sakura-chan thinks of you as a friend but I think you better get dressed before you get some cold ne Touya?" Yukito replied.

"Right. You show off. Don't show your body in an air-conditioned room and don't you ever think that I'm trusting you cause I've got my eyes on you and I won't let you have my little sister that easily." Touya said.

"Like I would grow some feelings towards that Tomboy." Syaoran remarked before going back to the bathroom to change leaving the two guys and Sakura in the room. "Yeah, like I would grow some feelings towards Sakura." He said to himself again in the bathroom.

"Touya, I think you also noticed something about that boy. I'm sure that he's still in the early stages of developing some feelings towards her just like Sakura-chan towards him. Are you okay with it?" Yukito asked.

"Yuki, I don't want to butt into Sakura's life cause it's her life and as her brother, I'm just here to guide her and I'm sure you'll also guide her right?" Touya asked back.

"Of course! Sakura-chan is like a little sister to me." Yukito answered.

Syaoran was already done changing into his pajamas. He was about to dive into his bed but then Touya halted him. "What the heck are you doing? Are you going to sleep with my little sister?"

Syaoran answered, "What could I do? I'm sleepy and this is my room. It's not my problem that I have to sleep with her. If you have problems then why don't you take her to another room after all you're her brother. In that way, I could have the room for myself and …"

"And you're getting out of here." Touya added. He suddenly carried Syoaran out of the room and then locked it.

"Hey that's my room! Where am I supposed to sleep? Hey open up!!!" Syaoran begged as he knocked the door but no one would open it for him. "Hey open up!!!"

"This is your punishment for pissing Sakura and like what I said, you deserve it. Good night." Touya inside the room answered.

"Touya, I think you're too harsh on the boy. You said that you wouldn't butt in into Sakura-chan's life. What was that about?" Yukito asked.

"It was about being protective towards my sister. I can't trust that pervert especially that Sakura is still unconscious. Besides, I'm going to use his bed and you in that couch. We need to protect her remember? Especially from that hentai who just received his punishment." Touya answered.

Yukito laughed and replied, "I see you still have that sister complex."

"Think what you want Yuki cause I'm sleeping. Good night." Touya laid in Syaoran's bed and began to walk in dreamland.

"Good night Touya." Yukito replied and then he continued to watch over the unconscious Sakura.

Meanwhile outside the room, Syaoran was wondering why bad luck has befallen on him. "Why is this happening to me?! Why is she my roommate?! I thought that girl roommate would bring good luck cause something HOT might happen to us but then again I was wrong. Because of her I don't have a room to sleep tonight and I even have a bonus of looking like a Panda. I can't just bother Hiirgz who is looking after Tomoyo and neither Yama who is getting nursed by Mihara. Oh well, I think sleeping here in the bench would do." He went into a bench nearby his room and began to feel drowsy then later fell asleep.

---

Yama and Chiharu were already in their room. Chiharu was happy that Yama was her roommate but she just kept silent and let Yama find that fact by himself. Yama for sure didn't know that Chiharu is his roommate cause all he knew is that Chiharu is in his room to nurse his wound.

'Oh heavens! Thank you for making Yama my roommate although I said before that I don't want to but the truth is I really want him to be my roommate. This is definitely my luck and this is my chance to get close to him. Hehehe.' Chiharu thought while nursing Yama's wound.

"Ouch!" Yama cried in pain.

"Gomen Takeshi. I didn't do it on purpose. You're probably mad at me cause I'm the reason why you got wounded. I'm really, I'm really.." Chiharu began to shed some tears.

"Sorry? I know Chiharu-chan that's why don't cry cause it's not really your fault. I'm not mad okay so don't get mad." Yama said as he caressed Chiharu's face to wipe the tears away.

Chiharu blushed feeling Yama's hand on her face.

_-"Chiharu-chan, do you know that I also know how you feel about me?" Yama inquired._

"_You knew? How come? Was I obvious?" Chiharu inquired back._

"_Yup and I'm glad that you also like me cause I also happen to have a liking on you since our childhood days." Yama replied in a serious tone._

"_What are you saying Yama? Please make it clear." Chiharu asked._

"_I like you." Yama whispered on to Chiharu's ears that made Chiharu feel a tickling sensation in her whole body._

"_Oh Takeshi, I also like you. Kiss me Takeshi. Kiss me." Chiharu positioned herself for a kiss as Yama lowered his face to meet those lips then suddenly-_

"Chiharu-chan! Chiharu-chan!" Yama called which made Chiharu wake up into reality. "What are you doing? Why are you're lips formed like that? Are you blushing?" He queried.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking of something." Chiharu blushed more in embarrassment that her crush saw her in that mode. 'What a total baka you are Chiharu! You're daydreaming and moreover he saw how you reacted. You're such a dummy.' She thought while putting some bandages on his wound. Chiharu turned the bandages around his abs. She could smell his scent and in addition, she was also able to touch the well toned muscles of Yama.. 'I was really not mistaken that Takeshi has a well-toned body. He even smells good. Damn you're so luscious! How I want you so badly!'

"Thinking of something? Are you day dreaming about somebody kissing you? Ayee! My childhood friend is in love. Ayeee!!! Now who could be the lucky guy?! Ne, tell me. Tell me…" Yama teased.

"Daydreaming? You're mistaken. I'm just… I'm just…" Chiharu was thinking of the right words to say but couldn't do so.

"You're just in love. Ayee! Chiharu-chan is in love. Chiharu-chan is in love. Ayeee!!! Now who could be the lucky guy?! Ne, tell me. Tell me…" Yama teased again.

'Man! How dense can you get Takeshi? You know very well that I'm hopelessly devoted to you.' Chiharu thought then made her reply, "So what if I'm in love. It's none of your business. Hmph."

"Chiharu-chan, tell me. I maybe of help you know. I could also give you some advices.. Ne, please tell me. Is he somebody I know. Tell me, tell me." Yama insisted with irresistible puppy eyes that Chiharu couldn't ignore.

'What a persistent guy! You should know that I'm in love with YOU! I'm hopelessly devoted to YOU. Can't you understand that! Geez, you're such a dummy when it comes to this manner.' Chiharu was getting pissed of Yama's persistency so she gave her reply, "Alright already! You're so persistent as usual."

"Hahaha.. Chiharu-chan is in love. Now who's the lucky guy? Tell me." Yama asked again.

'Ain't it obvious, I'm in love with YOU. YOU!! Can't you get it! I can't believe that you're such a smarty in the class but an idiot in this matter. What should I do? If I tell him that I like him then maybe he might not approach me. Anyways, I have to give him an answer or else he'll do some sulking and I don't like that cause what I want is for him to smile especially after what I did to him. I can't also afford to lie to him. I just can't do that but maybe some hints would do.' Chiharu thought.

"Do I know him Chiharu-chan?" Yama asked.

"Yup. You know him very much." Chiharu answered.

"I knew it! After all, if I didn't know him then you wouldn't hesitate to answer me. Close to me huh? I don't really have close friends except Syao and Hiirgz. Let me guess.. hmmm.. Is it Syao?" Yama queried.

Chiharu felt a thug from the heavens. "Like who would like that pervert!!!" Chiharu roared.

"Calm down Chiharu-chan. I was just joking. I know that Syao is not really your type and neither Hiirgz. I know that there is only one man that could make your heart beat so fast." Yama said in a serious tone that made Chiharu's heartbeat so fast.

'Oh no, my heart is beating at a rapid pace. Did he know it all this time? Did he know how I feel towards him?' Chiharu thought. She looked at Yama who's wearing a very serious face all of a sudden. 'Oh no. Is this a dream? If it is then please don't wake me up. I want him to tell me that he loved me too. Please..'

"And that one and only man that could make your heart run so fast is…. Terada-sensie since he's the only other guy that I could think of right now. Hehehe…" Yama added.

Hearing those from Yama who was at first serious mode then turned into a bluff made Chiharu's hopes vanish as she felt another thug falling on her. "LIKE I HAVE A LIKING ON MEN WHO ARE TOO OLD FOR ME HUH?!!! YOU BAKA!!!" She roared as she tightened the bandage around Yama who was screaming in pain. 'And just when I thought that he knew that I liked him.' She sighed. She really felt so down that Yama never noticed her as someone more than a friend. After a couple of turns, she was finally done treating Yama. She took a rest for a while at the bed where Yama was sitting.

"Chiharu-chan, you're still violent as usual. You even hurt me awhile ago even at my condition right now." Yama made a comment.

"It can't be help. You are still making those things that really piss me especially that topic. I thought you know but then again my hopes were futile." Chiharu sighed.

"What shampoo are you using anyway? I see you still have the same shampoo since we were little. I can't help but enjoy its fragrance while you're cleaning my wound." Yama remembered then he looked at Chiharu who suddenly fell asleep on the bed. She was indeed sleeping so soundly which made Yama smile. Chiharu moved to the other side, which made her key of the room fall. Yama picked it up and said, "What a coincidence, after all this time she was my roommate." He brushed her hair and then whispered in her ears, "Thank you my dearest Chiharu-chan. Good night." He covered her with a blanket; turned off the lights then went to sleep in the other bed.

---

Author's notes: GOMEN everybody. I'm sincerely sorry. I know that I have already apologized many times for delaying this story. I just can't help it cause I've been busy lately and school here is almost resuming. I'm finally going to college and I'm really nervous in my first day. Wish me luck guys and don't worry about the story cause I will really do my best to finish this story. I know that I said that I don't want to make people wait but I guess you have to wait due to my schedule. I will really try to finish this story cause I know that some of you don't like to read an unfinished story just like me. Remember, I said try not promise. Hehehe.. I'm just making things clear cause some of you might think that I'm a liar if I might not be able to finish this story. I'M SO SORRY AGAIN…

Anyways, I would like to thank those who read my fanfic especially this kind people who really reviewed. I'm so thankful to the following people:

Pink Fire101: Of course! They didn't get their butts kick without learning some lessons right? Heheh… Thanks for reviewing. I hope I could read more from you again.

sakurafan13: Yeah, I made those guys be astounded with GIRL POWER! If they could do it then we could also do it. Oh man, I'm feeling so nostalgic about GIRL POWER since we're the last batch of all girls in our school. Before, when I was a freshman all the students were girls. Every school festival, many guys would really be awed of our prowess. I think I remembered a statement that goes, "Hey I'm a Woman and Hear me Roar!!" Heheh. But when I became a Junior, the school decided to put some guys on the lower years. Having guys who are kohais is really troublesome not to mention the school is getting louder because of them. sighs I'll try to grant you're wish so don't worry. Thanks for reviewing.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Really? Well I've improved because of your honest criticisms. Thank you very much for you r help. I really learned a lot from you. I'm still using the ' in the thoughts part but I'm still adjusting cause I'm used to using " but I'll be fine cause I'm doing this so that I could improve. Heheh.. I'll try to make my chapters have lesser errors though I don't really recheck when I'm done making the chapter cause I'm getting lazy with that unlike before and I also have some eye problems so basically, I can't really stay in the PC for long. Hahaiz.. It's my fault why I have some eye problems though my grade in the eyes is not really big but still it sometimes hurts. I shouldn't have abused my eyes by studying in the dark and staying very late at night just to finish some schoolworks; staying so long in the PC; sewing and crocheting still at the dark and many more… Hehehe.. I'm trying to refrain from doing those things cause I don't want to buy another glasses since I just changed my lenses with special ones and it's really expensive cause those lenses were advisable for my age. It really pains my heart when I hand over the money to the optical doctor.. Huhuhu… eventhough she gave me a discount and a new casing for my glasses but still it was too expensive on my own preview… Huhuhu.. Good thing it didn't came from my allowance. Hehehe.. Don't think that I'm a nerd cause I'm wearing glasses. I only wear it when I have to cause it's so troublesome and bothersome. Heheh…

Remember you? Of course! I always remember my reviewers especially you cause you taught me a lot. Heheh. Man! I'm such a blabber when it comes to replying to your reviews. I just can't help it. Your age? Hmm.. Let's see.. Judging from the way you reply, I guess you're 16 just like me. Hehehe.. Correct me if I'm mistaken cause I'm not quite sure but I just have the feeling that you're 16 like me.. Hehehe.. I hope that your tests were okey. I'm sure you did well. Wish me luck on my first day in college cause I only have 12 days more… Hehehe… Bye and thanks again. Please do leave some critics again cause I didn't recheck this chapter. Heheh.:P

sakura-bell: Oh you mean the fairytale thingy where in a prince charming in a white horse would always save princess in distress? Oh puh-lease, I got bored with that stuff already and it's time for us girls to show some Girl Power. Things have already changed especially that women are already given equal rights with men. Unlike before it's men dominating – Patriarchal but now it's Egalitarian and sometimes Matriarchal.. Heheh.. Well on most cases, men and women already have equal rights which reminds me of a saying: "Be very careful if you made a woman cry because GOD counts her tears. Every tear a woman sheds is equivalent to man's sacrifices in life. The woman came from a man's rib, not on his feet to be stepped on; not on his head to be superior, but on his side to be equal. Under his arms to be protected and near to his heart to be loved." I just like this saying.. Heheh. Hope you liked it too. I'll update again so don't worry ne.

Sakura Panda63: High 5! I also like that scene. Hehehe.. Don't worry girl cause you could be tough like them in your own ways. You could still show those guys some thing or two.. Heheh.. On my part, I really don't like to lose to some guys cause I want to show them that girls could also do their stuff and never neglect Girl Power. I really hate it when guys think superior than us. So let's just do our best and awe them with what we've got. Hehehe..

SanzoGirl: Wow! I was really wow with your review since you're still supporting me until now. Thank you very much for everything and I hope you won't get stop supporting me.. Hehehe… Yeah, I really love the kissing part aside from the fighting scene. Heheh.. I hope I could read more reviews from you cause I'm expecting it… Heheh. Joke, I won't force you but I just hope you won't stop reviewing cause you were the first person who gave me a review in my first fanfic. Heheh.. Thanks again..

Ookami Bakura: Yay! A new reviewer! Banzai!!! I'm glad you liked it. I really liked Syao touching Sakura's boobs. And he's even rechecking it in this chapter. He certainly likes to toy with Sakura but lets see if Sakura would still remain as a toy in Syao's eyes. Heheh. Man! I'm so happy that many liked the kissing scene of Tomoyo and Eriol cause I really loved it and also the fighting scenes. Heheh. Thanks for reviewing.. Please read again..

Nightwing's Gurl 2023: I know that fighting scenes were not really described well cause I really had a hard time explaining it. I'm glad you have a good imagination. Hehehe… They were sure astounded by those tough chicks and yeah, Eriol really enjoyed that kiss cause he complained when Tomoyo stopped. Hehehe.. He could never resist Tomoyo's luscious lips. Lolz.. Syaoran had been making lies about Sakura being Flat cause his main purpose is to make Sakura mad. Like I said before, the girls would change their attitudes as the chapter moves on. I don't really know how I would do it for now cause I'm still in the midst of being perplexed. But I'll still try my best. I hope that I answered your question on why Sakura left in this chapter. Feel free to ask more questions ne.

ayaori: Glad you liked it. Heehhe.. Hope you would review again. Thanks.. I'll update soon cause like what I say always, I don't want to make people wait. It's just rude but sad to say that I could not update as fast as I could unlike before. I hope you would read and review again.

Megumi Asakura: Hahaha.. I'm so happy. You flattered me very much. Waheheh.. Bloody? Oh my, please don't think it was very bloody. I never thought of that some of you would think that it was really bloody. Maybe a little since Yama was wounded but bloody to the fact that somebody got killed, now that's too far cause I really don't like violence. I hope you get my point. Thanks again for everything cause… Bye dazzling XD Hope you would review again.

Wooh! I never thought that I would make this long author's notes. I'm quite a blabber so just get used to my long author's notes ne.. Oh well, it's a token of my appreciation so it's not really a problem. I'm just thankful to these reviews and I'm very happy that some of you had enjoyed reading my fanfic.

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. I'll UPDATE SOON. Please continue to support me and my fanfic. Please read and review again. I'll appreciate criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS.


	7. Realizations

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**Chapter Seven: Realizations**

Classes have resume and the girls were on their own classes. Sakura was in the GYM having PE classes; Tomoyo on the Music and Art department and Chiharu on the History and Relics building.

Sakura's PE class was held as a play day for everyone. She was very happy of this cause this would be another opportunity to have fun before attending the later boring subjects. Everything was doing fine on Sakura's part until Syaoran came with a Medical Certificate.

"What does this mean Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she reads the Medical Certificate.

"Ain't it obvious? All thanks to you, my beautiful face have been ruined and it looks like a PANDA." Syaoran answered.

"And what does this Medical Certificate mean? It's not like I care if you looked like a PANDA. You should be happy cause you're CUTER that way." Sakura teased and laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHA! Very Funny. Well don't worry cause I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to let you see this Medical Certificate cause I know you were really worried of me especially when I was forced to sleep at the bench all thanks to your over-protective brother." Syaoran complained.

Sakura was still laughing at his PANDA face, which miraculously didn't make Syaoran get irritated. Instead, he noticed how cute Sakura was. He unconsciously blushed at Sakura's smiling face. 'Kawaii! I didn't realize how cute she is until now. She might be a tomboy but why is it that there's something in me that wants to get close with this creature. She is so mysterious yet not suspicious. She maybe violent but still cute. I've never met a girl like her. Why is she so different with other women I met?'

Sakura suddenly stopped laughing and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something in my face? Aren't you mad that I laughed at you PANDA."

Syaoran raised his brow and put an impish smile on his face. He raised her chin and looked at her orbs. "You know what, I never realized how cute you are."

Sakura blushed all of a sudden and asked, "What do you mean?" trying to sound irritated.

Syaoran caressed her face and replied, "Your cute that's why you're my favorite toy."

Sakura's eyes widened and felt that there were broken mirrors that were shattered on the ground because of what he said. "TOY huh? Do I look fun to you because I'm a TOY?!!"

"Yup! You're MY TOY and you're my favorite." Syaoran answered but when he felt Sakura's deadly aura, he decided to get away from her immediately before he could get another black eye from her.

Sakura was fuming on what Syaoran had said. She was about to strike Syaoran but he caught her wrist and said, "Oops, that was close. I can't let you ruin my beautiful face again my favorite toy."

"Why you…" Sakura roared but was interrupted by Syaoran.

"Yes what about me? Are you finally admitting that I'm a HANDSOME COOL HUNK? Well I can't blame you for that since I'm really like that since birth." Syaoran nodded in agreement on what he said.

"Li! Want to play soccer?" One of his friends called.

"Eh! Li-san and Kinomoto-san are kind'a close today." Another friend teased.

"Are you already going out on a DATE? Ayeee!!!" His friend added.

"SHUT UP!" Li yelled. "I'll be there so quit it!" He sighed then looked at Sakura again with another impish smile. "I'm really sadden that I have to stop playing with you for now. I know you'll miss me but don't worry cause I will play with you during our part time job neh? So I guess I'll better be going my favorite toy. Bye and take care." He gave a flying kiss at Sakura, which made her unconsciously blush at the same time irritated.

'What the heck is this pervert thinking? Emphasizing the words HANDSOME COOL HUNK. Well he does have the looks, style and body but I think of him more as a LAME PERVERT WITH PANDA LOOKS. Now he's certainly cute that way.' She giggled at the thought then looked at Syaoran playing soccer with his friends. 'Yeah, he really deserves to look like a PANDA after treating me like his toy. Although this guy really pisses me off but in the end, I actually end up laughing hysterically. Not to mention that I am quite worried about our test today in Trigonometry but now, I feel much better all thanks to him. Wait, is he cheering me up in a weird way?' She looked at Syaoran again who was waving his hand at her as he made his way to the goal. He was about to make a goal but due to excitement to impress Sakura, he was outbalanced. Sakura laughed and thought, 'Well he maybe a pervert but I guess that's his way of getting close and cheering people. So weird yet funny. Moreover, I just got my revenge after his towel drop event. Hahaha!!! Toy huh? I guess playing with you would be intresting. Very intresting indeed.' Sakura made an impish smile while an evil plan is forming in her head.

---

Tomoyo also in another PE class was having a social dance class in the Music and Art department's grand ballroom hall. It was indeed a big empty room with a marble floor, a chandelier and large curtains. The room was very elegant and was certainly impressive.

"Wow! I never thought that the school has this elegant room. No wonder the teacher asked us to wear a dress for this practice. She is certainly sophisticated and I like that in her." Tomoyo remarked.

"You think so? Well I think that her idea was for show off. No wonder that other students really begged for new outfits to show their stand in society." Eriol commented.

"Well ain't social gathering about that? I'm sure you know those things. After all, you have been to many social gatherings. No wonder you weren't impressed of this room." Tomoyo replied.

"Well you're certainly right about those showing off stand in society. I'm quite shocked that you're still impressed of a room like this cause you as the heiress of the Daidouji's have also been in many social gatherings just like me." Eriol reminded.

"Yeah, I have been there but I always end up ditching those parties cause the people are just making pretends just to impress people. I'd rather go to bars and clubs than those classy places." Tomoyo answered.

"But aren't you also pretending Tomoyo? Just like Kinomoto-san and Mihara-san." Eriol asked.

"So what if we're pretending? It's none of your business Hiiragizawa-san and…" Tomoyo was insulted at what Eriol had said. She almost slapped him but Eriol caught her hand.

"Oh but Tomoyo, it is my business. After all, I'm your tutor and it's my duty to guide you. Didn't we discuss about calling with our first names Tomoyo? After all, we already kissed and it would be naïve of us if we would remain as strangers after all those things. Besides, is this the way how to repay the person who took care of you when you were drunk?" Eriol witted but in his thoughts, 'I know I'm quite rude towards you but I need to do this for your good.'

Unknowingly, their teacher was looking at them. She knew that these students were from high-classed family, which means they do have some experiences in social dances.

Tomoyo was about to hit him but then Eriol caught again her hand gracefully but snappy just like in Tango. He caressed her face and whispered, "Sensei is watching us so we better behave. Oh yeah, this quite reminds me of the kiss we had. If you don't mind, would you just go with the flow just like I did before."

Tomoyo blushed as she remembered the kiss they had while feeling Eriol's hand caressing her face. She asked, "Flow? What do you mean?"

Their teacher suddenly clapped at them, which caught the other student's attention. "Bravo! I see that you two are quite good in this field. Would you mind doing a number for us as an example? Although, this is a practice for the upcoming ball but I would like to see you two perform in class the ways of social gatherings in the society of high-standards. Particularly how you dance. Would you please do the honors?" the teacher asked.

"That's the flow that I mean. So may I have this dance my lady?" Eriol bowed in a gentlemanly way as he offered a hand towards Tomoyo who gladly accepted it.

A music was played right away entitled "Sway by PussyCatDolls." Hearing the music, they started to dance in the center of the hall while the others observed them.

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

"You certainly know some moves but how long could you keep up with me since I'm a Dancing Diva myself" Tomoyo challenged.

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

"Oh really? Are you challenging me? Well you're on my dear Tomoyo cause I'm certainly not backing up from your dare. When I hear music like this, my body would start to move on it's on. Are you sure about this?" Eriol queried with an impish smile.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

"Well, well, well I must say that you're a good dancer yourself. I also noticed how you love challenges just like our tutoring sessions and the kiss we had. You certainly amazed a woman like me Eriol. Want another kiss? This time, I'll make it more luscious especially now that I'm not drunk." Tomoyo challenged again with a seductive tone.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Eriol blushed as he imagined the kiss they had. He thought, 'Damn this woman! I shouldn't have reminded her of the kiss we had. She certainly knows how to turn the tables to her favor and She's definitely driving me crazy with her challenges although I end up enjoying them. But what's strange is I'm also slowly attracted to her ways that always surprises me. Indeed this girl is really smart and playful. Maybe I should tag along with her game huh?' He spoke, "You know what, you're always driving me crazy with your games."

Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me  
Sway (sway)

"Oh? Well making you crazy is the main purpose of my games and challenges. Why? Don't you enjoy them? Especially the kiss?" She looked at Eriol's face and surprisingly her amethyst eyes were watching deeply at his azure orbs. They unconsciously blushed as they continue to hit the dance floor with expert like moves.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

'Somehow, I'm feeling quite week with his sapphire orbs piercing deeply into my eyes. It's as if, he is looking what's deep inside of me but how did he know that I'm only pretending? And why is this man very different than the other men I have toyed with? Why is he so different and why am I slowly attracted to him? This dance is also different from the others since I've never been moved this way. I've never felt like this. As if I'm swayed in the air by a handsome prince just like in the fairytales that mom and dad always read to me before. Is this how close we have been lately?' Tomoyo thought.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now

Tomoyo was losing her concentration in the dance with all her thoughts and Eriol's piercing azure eyes. She almost lost balance but Eriol caught her just in time that the music was over. Their faces were very close and they could feel one another's gasping breaths. Their faces were very close to one another and their position was very tempting to make a passionate kiss after a remarkable dance.

"I guess I was the one who lost this challenge." Tomoyo admitted.

"Well you certainly did and it's really a waste that you almost lost balance when the music was about to end. But you're indeed a wonderful dancer there. So what's my prize dear Tomoyo?" Eriol playfully asked.

"Since I lost this challenge yet I enjoyed our dance and we're in this position, I guess another kiss would do and this time, I assure you that it would be more luscious before than the last time." Tomoyo playfully answered.

"Well don't mind if I do." Eriol dared to kiss Tomoyo in front of the class with their teacher who were giggling and thrilled by their actions. Tomoyo closed her eyes while blushing at the though that Eriol's going to give her a kiss but to her surprise, he kissed her not in the lips but in the forehead.

"I guess that could wait for awhile, after all, the class is watching us and I don't want to ruin their hopes of giving you a kiss. I know that the lips would put quite a show but I'd prefer to do it on a private place where no one would disturb us. At least, there was a kissing scene ne? " Eriol reasoned as he helped Tomoyo up.

Tomoyo smiled at his reason that made her thought of how gentlemanly he is with high respect towards women compared to the others. She thought that maybe he's the one that she's been looking for. "Thanks Eriol but why…."

The bell rang which interrupted Tomoyo. The teacher immediately dismissed them so that the two could have some space to tackle things. The crowd around them was slowly getting out of the room while the two of them were still in the center of the hall as silence embraced the two of them.

Eriol finally answered after all the people have left the room, "Why I know that you're pretending? Well I just thought of it while you were having a nightmare during the time when I was watching over the drunk you. I guess I was right about it. The three of us noticed that three of you were just pretending especially you and Kinomoto-san since Mihara-san would just act herself at the sight of Yama - although trying not to be obvious with her feelings about him. I know that you're just lonely especially that your parents are always on a business trip just like me."

Tears began to from her eyes. She closed her fist bit her lower lip to stop her tears from falling. "Why would you care? It's not like I'm not used to this loneliness. How would you know what….." Her eyes widened as she felt Eriol's arms embracing her.

"I know because I'm also lonely just like you and I don't like that to happen again. Don't worry, I'm here for you maybe not as a lover but as a friend. I told you before that I don't really like to be treated as a teacher since I'm also your tutor but I can always be your friend." Eriol replied with a smile that made Tomoyo smile back at him.

"So you're also lonely just like me huh? I sometimes think that what if everyone would be rich so that they would know that money is not the answer to everything." She looked at Eriol's orbs again and said, "Thanks Eriol. Thank you for everything my dear friend. I'll also be with you if you want so that the two of us would not be lonely anymore ne? Eriol dear friend."

Eriol smiled and replied, "Glad to hear that Tomoyo dear friend." Then the two embraced on a friendly way and later went out of the room for their break.

---

Meanwhile, Chiharu on her History Class was getting bored. She was daydreaming about Yamazaki.

'Hai! Takeshi, you're certainly my Dreamboy, the man of my dreams, my ideal… Hai! I think I'm getting obsessed with you. If only you could hear my heart shouting for your name - Takeshi! Takeshi! Takeshi my darling! I love you so much. Please accept my love towards you. I had feelings for you since childhood but you're so stupid to know it.' Chiharu thought then her mind started to play truant.

_-"Chiharu-chan, do you know I know how you feel about me?" Yama inquired._

"_You knew? How come? Am I obvious?" Chiharu inquired back._

"_Yup and I'm glad that you also like me cause I also happen to have a liking on you since our childhood days." Yama replied in a serious tone._

"_What are you saying Yama? Please make it clear." Chiharu asked._

"_I like you." Yama whispered on to Chiharu's ears that made Chiharu feel a tickling sensation in her whole body._

"_Oh Takeshi, I also like you. Kiss me Takeshi. Kiss me." Chiharu positioned herself for a kiss as Yama lowered his face to meet those lips. They kissed passionately. Feeling every moves of their tongue, lips and hands heating up their bodies._

_Yama carried Chiharu into a bed still kissing her at the same time unbuttoning her blouse. _

"_Takeshi, I think we shouldn't be doing this. We're still young and…" Chiaharu tried to explain but was interrupted by Yama's kisses._

"_What are you saying? Do you know how I wanted to kiss your soft luscious lips. How I wanted to touch a hold thy soft silky skin. How I wanted to feel the heat of your body with mine. Please let me enjoy this opportunity especially now that were alone in the dark." Yama said._

"_But.." Chiharu tried to make a reason again._

"_But what Chiharu? If your thinking what would happen after this then don't worry cause I'll take care of you. I'll marry you my beloved Chiharu. After our graduation, we'll start our own family and I'll work hard for you and our children. I want to leave my entire life with you Chiharu-chan." Yama proposed._

"_But I'm afraid. This is my first time and…"_

"_Don't be afraid. I'm here for you." Yama assured then he devoured her with his kisses and touches making her feel the tingling sensation of the gushing ranging hormones. _

"_Oh Takeshi Aishiteru. I love you and I'm willing to give you everything."-_

The teacher noticed Chiharu's mind was drifting away in outerspace so he called her. "Mihara-san! What is the capital of our motherland Japan?"

"Takeshi." Chiharu unconsciously answered with a drool in her face.

"Eh, Chiharu-chan? Did you call me?" Yama asked.

"Pardon Mihara-san? I'm asking what's the capital of Japan and please say something about it so that your dear old classmates could recall what we had discussed." The teacher was apparently mad that Chiharu was not paying attention of his boring class but he tried to hold it.

"Takeshi, please be gentle. You're wound is not yet fully healed." Chiharu unconsciously answered again.

With Chiharu's unexpected answer the teacher broke his stick in fury while the other students laugh at her stupid answer.

Yama tried to wake her up. "Chiharu-chan, Chiharu-chan, wake up. The sensei is asking you a question. Chiharu-chan."

Chiharu finally woke up to reality and noticed Yama with a worried face; her classmates laughing hysterically at her and her furious teacher with a broken stick. 'Oh no! What should I do. I'm really in trouble. Oh no!'

Yama stood in his seat and said, "Sorry sensie. It's not my fault that Chiharu-chan was getting tired since she was staying all night watching over me. I got wounded after protecting some pretty girls from pervert punks. Chiharu-chan was the one nursing me all night. So basically it's really my fault. Please forgive me for my carelessness."

Chiharu was shocked at what Yama had said. He had taken responsibility for her mistake although what he said was not wholly true since it happened two days ago and she was not able to watch over him all night since she fell asleep just as she finished taking care of his cut. Chiharu also stood from seat and added, "Sensie, it's not Takeshi's fault since I'm the one who fell asleep and…"

"Yamazaki-kun, are you okey? Mou! I'm getting worried of your condition. Does it hurt?" the teacher asked in a seductive tone. He was actually a gay and was drooling over Yama's body though wounded.

"Ah! How dare you touch his abs you perverted gay!!" Chiharu roared from jealousy but the teacher didn't mind cause he/she was busy savoring Yama's abs.

"Ne, Yamazaki-kun why don't you let sensei treat your wound. I'm sure that you'll get better if I treat your wound for you." The teacher flirted at Yama who was getting a bit disgust of the gay.

"It's okey sensei, I don't need to trouble you since I have Chiharu-chan with me and she's all I need in nursing my wound ne Chiharu-chan?" Yama answered with a smile, which made Chiharu forget her anger towards the gay teacher.

"Eh, I don't mind Takeshi." Chiharu was really happy to hear those from Yama especially with the words I HAVE CHIHARU-CHAN WITH ME.

"Ah! Mihara, how dare you steal my new boyfriend!" the gay teacher roared.

"Your boyfriend! Takeshi would never accept you gay pervert harassing his/her students!" Chiharu roared back.

"What did you say?!! After sleeping in my class you dare to call me that way." The gay teacher yelled.

"Yes I dare cause you're class in VERY BORING and I bet the other students agree with me. You only read the book without expounding more the subject matter. You're nothing but a GAY PERVERT HARASSING YOUR OWN STUDENTS. Eww.. You disgust me. Well Takeshi only needs me and he doesn't need some one like you." Chiharu fought back.

The students were cheering Chiharu since they also don't like the gay teacher. Yama was really enjoying the scene. He smile and thought, 'You certainly haven't changed quite bit Chiharu-chan. You still fight for your beliefs and for others also. You really impressed me until now. And you're certainly right that all I need is you my Chiharu-chan.'

The fight between Chiharu and the gay instructor was heating up but when the bell rang, Yama suddenly grabbed Chiharu and the two went out of the room together so that they could escape the gay teacher's punishment.

"Yama? Where are we going?" Chiharu asked.

"All I need is you right? Let's go together." Yama answered while leading the way and not letting go of Chiharu's hand.

"But where would we go?" Chiharu asked while trying to pace with Yama at the same time blushing that Yama's holding her hand.

"You'll see." Yama simply replied as the two dashed to where Yama wants to go.

---

Author's Notes: Sorry if I hadn't updated for how many centuries now cause I have been lately busy with some papers and our internet connection have been acting stupid. Hahaiz… I'm quite sad that my classes are going to resume next week, Wednesday on June 13, 2007. Hahaiz. I'm so nervous cause it's really a different atmosphere unlike my Alma matter since elementary until highschool. Huhu. I'll really miss my past University. Huhuhu.. I'm finally in college and it's really different than elementary years nor highschool years.. Huhuhu… Wish me luck again and thanks in advance.

Anyways, thanks to the people who read and reviewed this fanfic.

Ookami Bakura: Glad to hear that. Rejoice! I also love their part. Well all the part to be honest since I write it with all my heart. Hehehe.. Eriol's really naughty at that time. You know, you can't hide the fact that all men have hidden desires. I'm sure you get what I mean. Thanks again and hope I could read from you although my Updating would be slow but I'll try to finish this fanfic.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Thanks and I'll do my best to continue this story. Hahaahaha. It seems that I'm not the only lazy person here. Hehehe.. It's okey.. No problem… Yeah! I know that everyone's counting on me.. Hehhee.. I know that many of us hates unfinished stories so I'll try to update it I'll have time.

Weh? 11? Now I'm quite uneasy with the ideas I portray in this story but I think you're mind can handle it.. Hehehe.. You're mature enough I presume but I still can't believe it. You're younger than my immature brother here. I wish my brothers would mature early just like you. Actually, you remind me of myself before since my nana would suddenly laugh at me when I talk like a big person. Wahaha.. How nostalgic.. Especially when I would do a long lecture of what I think. Wahahaha! Old people would laugh at me and I end up enjoying their company than people of my age. I prefer to speak with older people who would also make some discussions whether politics, health, religion, philosophies and etc… I really do have some hard time with people of my age since I can't quite get into their topics and my thoughts sometimes go against theirs. Spending time with them would just make me feel aloof and out of place. I'm quite impressed that you've matured early.. CONGRATS cause it's quite rare now a days.

Gomen, but I can't read your story for now since I'm quite busy with some important matters. I'll try to read it if I'll have some spare time alright. I'll give my review in your story after I read it. I'll try not promise cause I don't want to break promises since it's against my principle. Heheh… Good luck on your story. Thanks for understanding me always. TC and GB…

astral26rain Weh? Because of me you've become a TxE fan? Wow! I'm honored. Like I said, I'll try to Update if ever I have time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope I could read more of your reviews in my upcoming chapters.

Megumi Asakura: Lolz.. I don't really like violent scenes so I think I won't put any that is really bloody. Well you do have a point of some guys liking violence. I do piety them cause if they only knew how it would feel to be in that violent scene although thank GOD I haven't experience that but seeing it makes me feel sad that's why I'm planning to be a doctor so that I could help people. Heheheh. I do have a kind heart you know. Wahahah.. But for now, my preparatory is Bachelor of Science in Nursing. Heheheh.. Thanks for wishing me luck cause I'm really nervous… I do hope that the people there would be friendly cause I'm actually a loner whose place is only at home with family matters and in school with study matters, not really having fun with friends who would go to malls and etc... I'm actually having regrets of going on an all girls' university since I'm not quite exposed to the opposite sex. I'm even unease when I pass a group of unknown guys. Hahaizzz.. Seeing my study load gives me the creeps since most of the subjects are my hatest but I'm actually trained for those loads of school works after enduring the years of being in a Cream Class which is always expected to do better than other classes… Grr. I hate those merciless teachers who gave us this insomnia and having high expectations… Grrr.. Why don't you try going to college. I'm sure that behind the difficulties, there is fun and joy of passing them right? Thanks for reading again and I hope you would continue to support my fanfic.. Hope you could make the right decision in going to college. ByeXD

Pink Fire101: Yah! Syao's a PANDA which makes him look cute in Sakura's preview.. I actually envy Sakura for having an over protective older brother. Glad you liked my fanfic cause I also enjoyed encoding them. Thanks again and I hope I could hear more from you…

Cheng: I'm glad you're still supporting my fanfic. Thanks and I hope you'll continue to do so. Wait is your name michelle? Just wondering cause that's my other name. I actually have two names and one is michelle that's why my co-anime lovers would call me Michi.. Hehehe…

minniemouse795: Lolz.. Please don't get mad. I'd be glad to meet you even if you'll teach me a thing or two but please don't get mad cause I don't like people to get mad. Although, I shouldn't care since I'm not the one who would get some wrinkles. Hehehe.. I'm just kidding so don't get mad. SMILE  thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to support me…

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. Although, I'm quite sad that some of my reviewers didn't review. Huhuhuh.. But I'm also happy that there are some new ones reviewing. I do hope that my reviewers would come back so that I'll be inspired again.. PAGING MY READERS AND REVIEWERS, I REALLY NEED YOUR SUPPORT. I'll UPDATE SOON so please continue to support me and my fanfic. Please read and review again. I'll appreciate criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS.


	8. Triple Date

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**Chapter Eight: Triple Date**

After dismissal, the three girls were in the car with the guys.

"So why are you three also here?" Sakura asked.

"Takeshi just grabbed me here." Chiharu answered.

"Eriol said that we should have Quality time together." Tomoyo answered also.

"Hoe? Are you going on a date?" Sakura teased.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Eh? I don't think so… Ayee!" Chiharu teased also.

"You've got it all mistaken. I just thought that Tomoyo would go out with me to have fun in a friendly way. Well you could say that this is also my prize for Tomoyo being an obedient student." Eriol calmly answered while driving the car.

"Hiirgz, Hiirgz, Ain't it obvious that we're on a Triple Date." Syaoran corrected.

"TRIPLE DATE?!!!" the others exclaimed in unison.

"Well I don't mind since I think it would be fun. I guess this is our second Date ne Chiharu-chan? I hope you're okay having me as your Date again." Yama supposed.

Chiharu blushed. "Mah, I don't mind having you as my Date." She replied.

"Oh? Is Chiharu-chan blushing? Ayee! I smell Cupid around." Sakura smirked.

"SHUT UP SAKURA-CHAN! Once I'll get my hands on you then I'll… I'll.." Chiharu roared but was calmed by Yama's pat on the shoulder which made her blush again.

"Calm down Chiharu-chan. Besides, you're cute when you're blushing." Yama stated which made the others smirk slyly but didn't bother to tease them anymore.

"All right! It's decided! We'll be on a Triple Date. Hiirgz, you go with Tomoyo. Yama with Mihara-san and me with Sakura! Let's go!" Syaoran proudly announced.

"Don't decide everything on your own! I don't agree with this. Stop the car!" Sakura demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kinomoto-san. It's already decided right Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Yup! I don't mind after all going out is also considered as a Date. Make sure you pay for me Eriol ne?" Tomoyo agreed.

"You still haven't changed as usual." Eriol remarked.

"Of course! I always choose my guys to have money. Since you're my guy today just like what Li-san said then I don't mind cause you're also rich. Hehehe…" Tomoyo witted with a crave for money face.

Eriol just sighed at the thought that Tomoyo is a money lover. He also wondered how Syaoran was able to convince Sakura to go with him so he asked, "Kinomoto-san, why are you here anyway if you didn't want to go with Syao in the first place?"

Sakura sighed then gave an explanation on what happened before.

_---Flashback---_

_Sakura was about to enter the restaurant for her part time job but Syaoran came into the picture and stopped her._

"_What the heck are you doing? I have work to do you know. Move out." Sakura shoved Syaoran away._

"_Come with me." Syaoran invited but before Sakura could react, he already carried Sakura in his arms._

"_Put me down you pervert! I'm going to scream you Hentai!!!" Sakura roared._

"_Manager, could I borrow Sakura for awhile?" Syaoran asked the manager who was out of the restaurant._

"_Sure young master. Have fun and don't worry about the restaurant. Bye, bye!" the manager bid adieu as Syaoran walked away while carrying Sakura._

"_What do you mean manager?! Help me! Call 911 or something. Please someone help me!" Sakura pleaded as she struggled in Syaoran's arms. Her yelling caught some attention and the rumors made are pissing her._

"_Hey look at them."_

"_Aren't they a cute couple."_

"_Yeah! They are really cute together."_

"_We're not a couple!" Sakura yelled but no matter how she denies it, there are still people who thinks of them as a couple._

"What a romantic scene."

"_Moe! So lovely indeed."_

"_It's like a Romeo and Juliet scene."_

"_Young boy! Good luck!"_

"_Ah! I'll take care of my girl. Thanks for your compliments people." Syaoran replied still carrying Sakura._

"_What do you mean by my girl? I don't belong to you nor to anyone. And what do you mean by borrowing me? I am not a thing you know." Sakura was pretty mad about Syaoran putting up a scene like that._

"_Don't be like that my princess. Besides you're my toy remember?" Syaoran reminded._

"_I'm not your toy!! Don't think like that eventhough you're the heir of your family business. Don't take things lightly." Sakura retorted._

"_I'm not/ Besides, I have you so there's nothing to worry about." Syaoran replied with a smile, which made Sakura blush and ponder what he really meant._

_---End of Flashback---_

"So that's what happened. I don't know what this bonehead was thinking but I totally don't consent to this thing." Sakura ended her story.

"Oh common Sakura. Let's have fun together. I'll buy you a bear in the festival if you want." Syaoran negotiated.

"DEAL!" Sakura directly approved cause she really loves bears and stuff toys. She even has a collection of them.

"Sakura-chan why the sudden change? Is it because of the bear?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course! And Syao remember you're paying for everything ne?" Sakura grinned.

"Eh?! No way! Hiirgz, Yama please help me out here." Syaoran begged.

"No way." Eriol and Yama answered in unison.

"Did you forget that this was you're entire plan so you're paying for mostly everything." Eriol reminded.

"Besides, you already got us into many troubles like in the assignments and stuff so this is basically your treat." Yama added.

Syaoran felt that all the meteors are falling on him while hearing those answers. He felt that he would really be broke which is really bad. He pleaded again with puppy eyes that makes Eriol and Yama puke, "Hiirgz, Yama, we're friends remember. Please help me. I'll really be broke before my next allowance. Please I beg of you. We're friends remember. Hiirgz, Yama."

"All right! Stop it Syao! You're making me puke. I'll only pay the things that Tomoyo wants but you're treating us for dinner." Eriol suggested.

"Yehey! Hiirgz, you're the best. Wo ai ni!" Syaoran suddenly hugged Eriol who was driving the car. "Thank you Hiirgz, you're my hero. Wo ai ni!! Aishiteru!!"

"All right already! Stop! We're going to get hit!" Eriol yelled as he tried to struggle from Syao's arms while driving.

The girls were kind'a disgust of what Syaoran did but Yama just laugh and said, "Good thing I'm just neutral."

"Neutral? What do you mean?" Chiharu asked.

"Hey Yama, aren't you going to stop Syaoran? He's giving me the creeps. Do I have to go out with that hentai gay?" Sakura added.

"Excuse me! I'm not like that gay instructor in the History Department. I'm just filled with joy today." Syaoran explained as he returned to his seat.

"Filled with joy? If you didn't made an explanation then I would really misunderstand you as a gay having a liking with Eriol." Tomoyo stated.

"Me liking him? Yuck!!!" Syaoran and Eriol responded in unison.

Yama laughed. "That's why I'm glad that I'm just neutral cause HOT and COOL always had a strange reaction just like Syao and Hiirgz. Just my opinion though."

"Opinion, shminion I don't care. I'm hungry and I wanna eat!!!" Sakura announced.

"Then let's eat! I know a fine restaurant." Eriol agreed.

"No you don't. We ain't eating there. Last time I treated the two of you in your advised fine restaurant, I almost go broke from those expensive foods and I don't want that event to happen again." Syaoran stated.

"Oh common Syao, I'm sure Kinomoto-san wants to try some Luxury. I know we do. Look at their sparkling puppy eyes begging for you to treat us there. Can't you make a consideration? Look at those cute puppy eyes. Don't you have compassion? Don't you feel sorry for them." Eriol insisted with the help of the other's cute puppy eyes look that made Syaoran want to vomit due to its over charm.

"Alright already! Just stop those puppy eyes. It's too charming for my taste." Syaoran answered.

"Yehey!" Sakura suddenly put her arms on Syaoran's neck. "Thank you Syaoran. You're the best." Sakura complimented as Syaoran turned red in the face.

"Ah, don't mention it. I still have some money left if I go broke today." Syaoran replied still with a red face.

"Just make sure that you still have some money for my bear or else you'll be sorry." Sakura threaten as she tightens her grip on Syaoran's neck almost suffocating him.

"Sakura, you're killing me. I can't breath." Syaoran struggled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just making sure of our deal ne?" Sakura replied then loosen her hold on Syaoran.

"And I thought for awhile that Kinomoto-san was like Syao who would immediately embrace someone due to being overjoyed. I guess it was a threat." Yama remarked.

"I also thought that something interesting would happen but then again maybe it was just my imagination." Chiharu added.

"Well we won't know for sure." Tomoyo replied.

"The game is just getting started." Eriol continued

---

After dinning…

"Guys, meet you at the car after the fire crackers display." Syaoran said.

"Meet? I thought this is a Triple Date." Sakura reacted.

"It was but now where going in couples." Syaoran replied.

"WHAT?! COUPLES?!" Sakura and Chiharu exclaimed in unison.

"Yup! So that there would be intimacy with one another." Syaoran explained. "I'd go out with Sakura, Hiirgz with Tomoyo and Yama with Mihara-san."

"I've never agreed on something like this Syaoran!! You said it's a Triple Date now were going to separate?!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yup! Is there any problem? Tomoyo's OK with it." Syaoran supposed.

"Like I said before, I go out with guys who have money. Besides, I thought that I would only spend time with Eriol alone from the beginning and it's not like I haven't gone on a Date." Tomoyo reasoned but deep inside, there's another reason why she went out with him.

"So all you care is money huh?" Eriol was kind'a hurt of what Tomoyo said. He was about to react but when he saw Syaoran wink at him, he remembered the real reason behind the scheme.

_---Flashback---_

_When the girls were busy talking at the restaurant, the guys excused themselves for some important matters._

"_Syao, what do you want?" Eriol asked._

"_If it's about financial problems then we won't help you." Yama stated._

"_It's not about that. You see, I'm thinking that after this, we should go on our separate ways. Hiirgz, you go with Tomoyo, Yama go with Mihara-san." Syaoran replied._

"_What do you mean Syao? This is supposed to be a Triple Date right?" Eriol inquired._

"_Well yeah, at first but after this, we would go in pairs. This would be our chance and I'm pretty sure that I would really win the car." Syaoran explained._

"_So you still have that in mind huh?" Yama asked._

"_Well yeah! Why are you falling for those girls?" Syaoran inquired back._

"_Me? Liking Tomoyo? Of course not! You know that I hate SLUTS and I hate her?" Eriol wasn't sure of his answer. He was having doubts of the idea. He hated SLUTS but why can't he deny the feelings he had for Tomoyo who is also a SLUT._

"_Well I don't know." Yama sighed as he pondered on the thought. Sure Chiharu and him have shared many things before since childhood. He doesn't have feelings of her before although he was impress that only she could handle his lies and jokes but he only thinks of her in a friendly way. Now, it seems to change especially that they have become closer to one another._

"_Well forget about those feelings if ever you have one. Besides, we know that in the future, we would be wed with someone who's a total stranger so forget those feelings. Now's the time to have fun and enjoy our youth." Syaoran stated._

_---End of Flashback---_

"Eriol are you okey?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well yeah! I'm okey. I'm just thinking of something." Eriol replied.

"Thinking of what?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Thinking if I did the right thing." Eriol answered.

"On my opinion, you certainly are doing the right thing by giving me a break from our tutoring sessions." Tomoyo replied with a smile.

"You think so?" Eriol asked.

"I think so. Now let's go!" Tomoyo said as she dragged Eriol out of the group.

"Tomoyo-chan is really excited about her Date with Hiiragizawa-san." Chiharu remarked.

"Shall we go then?" Yama asked then held Chiharu's hand.

Chiharu blushed and agreed, "We shall. I hope you're fine with me."

"Of course I am! Like I said before, I only need you Chiharu-chan." Yama answered then the two went on their way leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

"I guess it's only the two of us huh?" Syaoran made an impish smile that reminded Sakura of the time when the manager had announced that he would be her new partner in the job.

"So what if it's only the two of us? I'm going home." Sakura replied.

"No you wont." Syaoran suddenly carried her again as they also went on their way.

"Put me down! Or else…" Sakura demanded.

"Or else the people would notice us again as a cute couple. You don't want it to happen again right?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course not but some people are staring at us." Sakura replied.

"Leave them alone! I'm protesting my LOVE towards a Tomboy." Syaoran answered which made Sakura blush.

"LOVE? Yah right! Like you ever know the true meaning of it. You're just a pervert anyway." Sakura replied while trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Of course I do! I have a human heart you know." Syaoran responded.

"A human heart? More like a perverted heart. Besides, I don't want to go out with a PANDA boy." Sakura said.

"Ouch! You've wounded my heart. Well I'll forgive you this time. I know you're just playing hard-to-get and I like that. Besides, I'm not just an ordinary PANDA boy. I'm your Cute PANDA boy." Syaoran made a response still carrying Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she remembered what she said to him during their PE class. "Cute huh? I see you've remembered what I said during PE class. Impressive. Well since you reminded me of that, I'll go out with you but you're paying and don't you dare forget my teddy bear." Sakura reminded.

Syaoran blushed upon seeing Sakura smiling. 'Oh no! Why am I blushing? Remember Syao that you're doing this for the car and falling in love is not the issue here. Besides, if you would fall in love with her then you would just end up getting hurt in the future cause the clan would never allow that. For now Syao, you should concentrate on having fun with your newly found toy.' Syao thought. He knew that he was having fun but doesn't know that at same time he was unconsciously falling in love with Sakura whom he always wants to piss. He responded while trying to stop himself from going red, "Of course I won't forget the teddy. Just be a good girl and stop playing hard to get for now."

"I will but I think you should let me down now cause people are watching us." Sakura suggested.

"No way! I said that I'm protesting my LOVE. Let's dash." Syaoran said as he made a dash.

"Syao! STOP!!!" Sakura held tight on Syaoran who was indeed a fast runner.

"I'm running for LOVE. This is the run for the Springtime of Youth! Yahoo!!" Syaoran replied still running with Sakura on his arms.

Sakura noticed how happy Syaoran was. She was about to ask him to stop again but she decided to tag along with him and have fun. After all, being young is about having fun.

---

Author's Notes: So what do you think with this chapter? I hope you like it. Up next is a more interesting Chapter. It's just getting started and I'm thinking that I really can't abandon this story. Banzai! Heheh. Though my Updating would be slow but hang on cause I'll find time to update.

Wah! Classes is about to resume here. Huhuhuhu…. I'm really going to miss you all.. –Hugs everyone- I can't believe how fast time is. I know that this story will really hunt me if I won't finish this soon. Don't worry, I'll really try my best with this fanfic. I know you'll miss me.. Wahahaha… Anyways, thanks for the reading and reviewing:

ayaori: Yah! I really missed you and your review. I thought you already forgot about me. Huhuhu.. Joke.. Well I'm glad that you're still reading my fanfic. Thanks for you're time. GB n TC…

Ookami Bakura: Yeah! I really think that Syao the Panda is cute so I keep on mentioning that.. I hope you don't mind. Heheheh.. I'm glad that you liked their part cause I also liked it just like the other scenes but to be honest, I did have a hard time pulling that part and I also thought Tomoyo and Eriol have done too much singing so why not do some dancing. Heheh.. Lolzz… that part was one of the scenes that I made in my first story that was played in our class. Yay! High five! I'm quite fond of daydreaming if I'm really bored and that includes classes that are extremely BORING… If that happens, I usually look at the time just like my classmates. Hehehe.. then if the bell would ring and then the teacher would still continue, we would remind her that the period is over. Come again tomorrow but we hope you won't cause you're class is so BORING!!!.. Hehehe…

You're also a college student? What year and course? How did it feel? How old are you? Come on tell me the details. I'm quite nervous here. Please.. –puppy eyes- Thanks…

faerie.sakura: I'll try my best but I won't promise cause I might make a big sin towards you guys and GOD. I don't like that to happen but please hang on. Thanks for reviewing and you're very welcome. Hope I could read more from you.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Thanks!!! –making a bow- I'm so happy that you're still supporting my fanfic and you're even giving me long reviews which I really like. Heheh.. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes though I don't really know if there is any cause I'm quite lazy when it comes to rechecking. Hehehe.. I also thought about SxS scene on the last part that's why I'm making this chapter a bit more of them. Moreover, Syaoran is still playing around while Sakura is trying to pretend that she still hates Syaoran. I hope this chapter had portrayed more of their feelings.

I also loved ExT part. It's a bit serious and dramatic compared to the other scenes. How Eriol confronts Tomoyo and how Tomoyo is trying to get out from her shell of pretends. At first, I would like the two to kiss again but I think it's not quite right. The kissing should wait and I hope that you would also wait for that part. Hehehe..

I intended YxC scene to be funny so that after the dramatic scene, there would be some changes. I actually laugh while making that scene. I also made Yama apologize for Chiharu's mistake so that it would add a more manly character of him.

I'm also aware that ExT is quite moving faster than the others. I couldn't help it since it's in their character. Remember, Eriol and Tomoyo already kissed and with Tomoyo's character, Eriol couldn't resist but also give in to her temptation. After all, you can't deny the fact that men in nature is a pervert although some of them are trying to hide it just like Eriol but all of them are hentais in my opinion. Don't worry, SxS is just getting started so wait for that.

Gosh! I still can't believe you're 11. What grade/year are you? I'm speechless. I really thought you're already a teenager. I'm happy to meet someone like you. Don't worry about me cause I'll always try my best just like in this story. Thanks also for understanding my situation. I also want to read your fanfic but I'm quite busy. I'll try to read it and I'll give you a long review. Heheheh… Thanks again for everything and I hope I could hear more from you. Bye-

SanzoGirl: Yeah! What took you so long? I really miss you.. Huhuhu. –hugs- I thought you've abandoned me. But I'm so happy that you came back… Work? What kind of work? How old are you anyway? I just want to know more of you since you've always been supporting me and I have already considered you as my friend. Hehehe. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reviewing again. TC & GB…

Cheng: Wow! We have the same name. I'm also michelle. Nice to meet you michelle. Thanks.. I'll do my best.. Hope you would continue to read this fanfic. I'll make more cute chapters for you and my readers. Thanks again. TC and GB XD

Pink Fire101: Yeah! He's so awesome and very manly. Hope I could read more of your reviews as I write again more chapters ne.. Thanks and GB.

Megumi Asakura: Wow! What a long review.. Yehey!!!! I really love long reviews so don't mid if I also give you a long reply. Hehehe..

LEAVE? Who says I'm leaving. I won't leave it cause I'll try my best to find time in Updating this fanfic. I really hope that I could finish this just like my other stories. Hehehe.. It kind'a pains my heart when I left things unfinished but sad to say that I have some studying to do so I'll practically be out for awhile. If I have time, I will really Update so don't worry..

Lolz.. I love Syao the Panda!!! I think I would really give the credits to Syao when it comes to funny parts. It's really time for them to realize something. After all, friendship between man and woman would not last long cause most of it will end up having a deeper relationship.

Yeah! It's also time for them to dance cause they're always singing. Naughty parts would really go to Tomoyo. After all she's a pretending Bitch. I know that some of you were thinking that they would really kiss but like I said, there's something wrong if they really did kiss. I would like Eriol to appear more disciplined with Tomoyo's temptations. It wouldn't be fun if we won't add some suspense and thrill. Hehehe.. There would be another kissing scene cause I know most of you liked that and I also like it. Hehehe…

You know, I still can't believe that I was able to make that YxC scene. I was really laughing while making that scene cause it's quite new for me. I haven't portrayed a scene like Chiharu's daydreaming ever in some of my stories. I kind'a admit that it was Sexy.. Heheh… Where are they going? I answered it in this chapter and there'll be more of it if you'll wait.

Yahoo! I'm glad you're also going to college. How old are you anyway? What grade/year are you? High 5! I'm also lazy.. Good things? Of course there are still good things in this world and that includes you. Hehehe.. Thanks for the advice! I'll try it and I'll do my best. Thanks for telling me your story cause I really love to read those. Hehehe. At least I would know something from you dear friend. Thanks for supporting me again and I hope I could hear more from you. Thank GOD you're not threatening me cause some are threatening me. Wah! Help me.. Heeheh. Yeah! I'll take my time and thanks again. Byebye..

PS: I don't mind the wrong spellings as long as I could understand them. I'm not even a good speller myself but I'm quite confident with my English since I'm quite used to it in school eventhough it's not my first language. Heheh..

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. I'm so happy that some of my reviewers have come back to Life. Lolz.. Really, I really appreciate you're reviews and I'm quite happy that some of them are long. Please continue to support me and my fanfic. Please read and review again. I'll appreciate criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance. TC and GOD BLESS…

SMILE ALWAYS-


	9. The Date with Triple Delight

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**Chapter Nine: The Date with Triple Delight**

After the Proclamation of Love made by Syaoran, the couple went to a boutique for some clothes.

"Syaoran, what are we doing in this boutique? I said I want a bear not some clothes." Sakura reminded.

"Sakura dear, I want to buy you some clothes. I want to go out with a babe not a tomboy." Syaoran replied as he picked some lady like things for Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry for being a tomboy." Sakura retorted. She was kind'a irritated of what Syaoran was doing infront of the many – Proclamation of Love and now buying some lady like clothes which she already abhor since the day she pretended to be a tomboy. She just wants to get her teddy and then get over with this Date..

"Oh common Sakura. Don't be like that. I know you're mad that's why I'm repaying you by buying some lady like clothes and after that I'll buy you a teddy. Choose anything you want cause it's my treat." Syaoran responded still picking some things for Sakura. "How about this Sakura? I think pink suites you best. It's really cute.." Syaoran said with a pink lingerie with French laces on the edges.

"A pink lingerie?!! Do you want me to punch you again Perverted Panda boy!!!! If you just brought me here so that you could toy with me then forget it. I'm leaving!!!" Sakura roared. She was about to leave the store but Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura, can't you take a joke. I'm just trying to make you laugh cause that really suites you best. Besides, you're my toy and I'm your Panda boy. Actually, I'm thinking that you should be my Cute Adorable Barbie doll since I never had a doll since my childhood. So how about it? That makes everything fair right?" Syaoran explained.

"Well you do make some sense my Panda boy. Alright, I'll play with you. Just don't forget my bear and the expenses are your responsibility ne." Sakura reminded again then began to look for some clothes. She thought, 'Why is he doing this much for me? Why does he want to play with me? Laugh huh? Is that the reason why he often jokes around?' She looked at Syaoran who was enjoying looking for some clothes for Sakura.

"How about this tube and mini-skirt my Cute Adorable Barbie Doll?" Syaoran asked as he showed the tube in mini-skirt to her.

"Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!" Sakura replied while blushing.

Syaoran suddenly leaned closer to Sakura and replied, "So what about it my Cute Adorable Barbie Doll? You're my girl today and I'm your guy. I do have the freedom to call you those names ne Sakura. Why don't you try this on? After all we're playing dress up my Barbie Doll." Syaoran handed a black lingerie with a black pantyhose. "Wear this during our honeymoon and act wild with it ne." Syaoran smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI!!! Like that would happen!!! Never would I marry a guy like you. YOU HENTAI!!!" Sakura yelled which caught some attention.

"Sakura, calm down. You're making a ruckus. Shhh.." Syaoran tried to calm Sakura who was still yelling on how perverted he is.

"_Poor girl, having to go out with a pervert."_  
"_Too bad that hunk is perverted."_  
"_I guess handsome guys at the same time good boys are rare to find now a days."_  
"_But aren't they cute together?"_  
"_They certainly are but that guy's a total jerk for making the girl upset like that."_  
"_What a turn off."_  
"_What a dishonor to mankind."_

Syaoran was already rattled of what to do with Sakura and the people watching them. He wanted to get away so he grabbed her and went into a place where there are no people watching them.

"What are we doing here? Are you going to pull some evil intentions towards me? Oh no!! Help! Somebody help me!!! This guy has some evil intentions towards me. He might sexually harass me. He's going to rape me!! Someone help me!! Help!!!" Sakura screamed which rattled Syaoran again.

"Shh.. Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you. Please keep quiet." Syaoran pleaded. 'Damn this tomboy! Like I would ever have any interest with her nice figure, flawless skin' He looked at Sakura and added, 'baby face, expressive eyes and luscious lips' He gulped. 'What am I thinking? So what if she's a bit attractive. I don't have evil intentions….. maybe?'

"Help! This guy's nuts. He's going to harass me. Someone help me!!" Sakura continued to ask for help but nobody seems to hear her.

"Would you just shut up!! If you won't then I'll be forced to kiss you." Syaoran was really irritated of how noisy Sakura was. This was totally not fun in Syaoran's dictionary. He didn't expect this thing would go this far.

"Kiss me? Are you sure? I know you're a pervert but I think you can't dare to do that." Sakura remarked.

"And what makes you think that way? You said that I'm a pervert and perverts are very aggressive." Syaoran raised a brow with query.

Sakura laughed. "I know you're a pervert at the same time gay. You don't have to hide it from me after what you did to Hiiragizawa in the car."

"WHAT?!! I'M NOT A GAY!!! That was just…." Syaoran tried to explain but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Just what? PDA? Come on Syao! You can't hide it from me you gay." Sakura teased.

"I'M NOT A GAY!!!" Syaoran yelled.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" Sakura challenged.

"How?" Syaoran asked.

"Kiss me. If you can." Sakura challenged again.

"WHAT?!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"I said KISS ME. IF YOU CAN but I guess you can't since you're a GAY." Sakura dared.

"I'M NOT A GAY!" Syaoran defended.

"Then Kiss me." Sakura dared again.

'Kiss her?! Damn! I didn't expect her to do this. I guess she could be like Tomoyo sometimes and now I understand how Hiirgz really felt. It's really a pressure on my part. Kissing her is not really a problem but is she really fine with it? After all, she was screaming about being harassed eventhough I was just joking. If I'm not mistaken, this girl has never been kissed. She's too fresh for my taste but I guess fresh is better then rotten.' Syaoran looked at Sakura's luscious lips then gulped. 'Damn those fresh lips sure are luscious! It's too.. What the heck! Since when did I have those thoughts. I need to purify my head. But if I don't kiss her then she'll really think of me as a gay. Damn! I shouldn't have embraced Hiirgz due to being overjoyed.' Syaoran thought then finally made a decision. "Alright then. I will do it but close your eyes."

Sakura closed her eyes and positioned herself for a kiss but at the back of her mind. 'Is he really going to kiss me? I guess not! He's a gay but what if he'll do it. Did you ever forget that he's also a pervert? He touched my thing but I think that's just part of his being a gay. But what if he will. He's too unpredictable. Oh my gosh! Sakura you baka! What have you gotten into! He'll definitely… Oh no! I don't want to! I haven't been kissed by anybody and then this person who always annoys me would give me my FIRST KISS. Oh no!!!' Sakura peeked.

"Why are you peeking?." Syaoran asked.

"Because you're slow. I just thought that maybe you won't do it. Oh well, I think I shouldn't have challenged you to KISS ME. Why don't we forget about this thing and help me find a dress. Since you're paying, I guess I should keep your dark secret." Sakura replied and then began to walk away from Syaoran.

"Where are you going? We're not yet done." Syaoran said in a serious voice.

"Well duh, I'm looking for a dress ain't that…" Sakura answered but was interrupted by Syaoran's action of grabbing her hand. He imprisoned her between his arms and the wall. "Syao? What are you doing?" Sakura asked quite shock of his sudden action.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm giving you your FIRST KISS. You invited me remember?" Syaoran witted.

'How did he know that this would be my FIRST KISS? Damn! He's really unpredictable. Alright Sakura, stay calm. If he'll notice that you're backing up then he'll really take it as an advantage.' She looked at him and replied, "Sure? You're going to give me my FIRST KISS. You've got to be joking!" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran smirked. "Laugh all you can my Barbie Doll cause I'm really serious." He leaned his head closer to hers and said, "Close your eyes.. Sakura.."

Saying her name in a very low and serious tone made Sakura blush all of a sudden. She was not so sure of what she's feeling. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and positioned herself for one passionate kiss.

Syaoran just like Sakura was also red. He began to realize that no girl has ever made him feel like this. He began to lean closer to catch Sakura's tempting lips but just when the big event was about to happen….

_"Hey look! There's something interesting going on"_  
" _Eh, are they lovers? They're so cute together."_  
"_Will they really kiss?"_  
"_Hey young boy! Do it! You shouldn't make a girl wait. It's so rude for a man to do that."_  
"_I'm getting too excited on what will happen next."_  
"_Shh.. Be quiet! They might notice us."_  
"_Just get on with the show! We don't have all day!"_  
"_I'm envious. Honey! Why don't you kiss me right now!"_  
"_Shut up! We'll do it later. I'm watching and I'm learning some techniques."_

Syaoran didn't seem to notice the people watching them because he was too preoccupied of how to kiss Sakura whether slowly or wildly but Sakura did so just when there lips almost met. Sakura blocked Syao's lips and dragged him out of the store.

"What was that for? I was about to kiss you!" It was apparent that Syaoran was really disappointed of the unsuccessful attempt to have a PASSIONATE KISS.

"KISS ME WITH ALL THOSE PEOPLE WATCHING US?!" Sakura replied angrily.

"So what?! Let them watch. I don't care." Syaoran replied.

"Well maybe you don't care but I care!" Sakura retorted.

"Excuse me? But you're the one who dared me to do it. I'm just defending my manhood." Syaoran answered.

"So are you telling me that you're going to kiss me because you just want to prove to me that your not a gay?! Well if that's what you want to prove then KISS ME." Sakura answered back.

"Well don't mind if I do." Syaoran said then without any doubts he sealed all the disappointments with one passionate kiss.

---

Meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo were walking in the streets together. Eriol was reading a book while Tomoyo was getting irritated of the people looking and making some gossips about them.

"_Wow! Look at that guy. He's so cool. He's so my type!!"_  
"_Yeah! He's so dreamy."_  
"_I can't take it anymore. He's too good to be true."_  
"_But what's with the bitch?"_  
"_So true. I can't believe that a dreamy hunk like him is going out with a slut."_  
"_No way! That guy's too good for that slut."_

Tomoyo made a face to those good compliments about Eriol who didn't mind any of those. 'Damn those girls!! Wait until I get my hands on them then they would really be sorry for messing with this Slut. Cool and dreamy huh? Of course he is! I only go out with guys who has some good points just like him and of course with money. But… Why is he so boring?! I mean he's just reading that boring book. Is he planning to give me his tutorial here? HE'S SO BORING!! I'll never go out with this boring guy again." Tomoyo sighed.

"Are you bored?" Eriol finally spoke.

"Well yeah! You're such a boring date to be frank." Tomoyo frankly answered.

Eriol smiled. "I knew you would be. I don't really know about this date stuff since I've never been on a date." He admitted.

"What?! You've never been on a date?! Gosh! You're in your twenties and I can't believe it! Anyways, what's the book about? Are you going to tutor me as our date?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol chuckled and replied as he showed the pocket book, "Of course not Tomoyo dear. This book is about the Tips on Having a Good Date. So just hang on until I finish absorbing some ideas here."

"Thank GOD! I really thought that you'd give me a lesson today but just how long would you keep me waiting? It's so rude for a gentleman to make a lady wait. Besides, you don't need a book in a date. All you have to do is have fun." Tomoyo stated.

"Well then, Fun in my vocabulary is studying. So why don't I give you a short lesson today?" Eriol suggested.

"Eh? No way! You gave me your word and a true man never take back his words but I think a short lesson is better than having a walk with you without having any conversation." Tomoyo replied.

The two were silent again as Eriol was thinking a good topic to tackle. As they pass by some girls giggling about Eriol, Tomoyo was getting pissed and maybe jealous.

"_Hey girls, look at that hunk. He's so handsome."_  
"_Oh gosh! I think I'll faint because of him."_  
"_Marry me whoever you are Mr. Handsome."_  
"_Hey handsome! Wanna have some fun!"_

A group of girls tried to grab Eriol's attention but Eriol didn't mind them at all. Tomoyo in the other hand was infuriated with those girls. She was about to march and teach them a thing of two but Eriol held her arm and then put his arms around Tomoyo's shoulders which made her blush.

"_Ah! That bitch is stealing my boyfriend!"_  
"_Hey bitch! You're making the scene bad. Get lost!!"_  
"_Yeah! Get lost bitch! He's too good for you but just right for us."_  
"_Hey handsome, why don't you play with us than spend some time with that Slut!!"_

"That's it! I've had enough! I have to teach those girls not to mess with the number one bad girl in town." Tomoyo marched towards those girls but Eriol grabbed her and gave her a kiss in the lips for the second time. As their lips lock and their tongues divulge into one another, the girls were all shock and were pretty jealous of the scene.

"_Ah! How dare that bitch steal my boyfriend's lips!"_  
"_No fair! I should be the one kissing him."_

Eriol budged from Tomoyo's lips and replied, "Sorry girls but I'm already taken. She maybe a bitch but she's my bitch. I think you should be the one who should get lost. I appreciated your compliments but let me made a correction, I was never your boyfriend. I was only an unknown handsome guy who just passed by with my ever beautiful and sexy girlfriend. Let's just say that I'm already satisfied with my current girl ne. Bye!" the two strolled the road away from those girls.

"I thought you want your second kiss in private? And girlfriend? I never agreed to be your girlfriend but you did make a good show right there." Tomoyo playfully inquired.

"Well yeah I want it in private but there are some circumstances that gave me a calling to do it. Besides, eventhough you weren't prepared you still gave a good luscious kiss just like you promised. We should do it more often." Eriol playfully answered.

"Oh really? That reminds me of The Rubber Poem. Kissing is a habbit. Fucking is a game. Guys get the pleasure. Girls get the pain. The guy says: I love you and you believe it's true but when your tummy starts to swell, he just says: Who the hell are you? Five hours of pleasure, nine months in pain, two days in the hospital and a baby without a name. The baby is a bastard. The mother is a whore. This wouldn't have happen, if the rubber was put on. Bow…" Tomoyo declaimed.

Eriol clapped. "That was a truthful poem indeed. But even if I did it with a special someone, I really swear that I would never leave her and our baby. You may think that I'm just lying like the other guys but get to know me first. Just don't fall in love with me." Eriol stated.

"Oh really? Like I would fall in love with you and what do you mean girlfriend? I've never agreed on that." Tomoyo replied.

"But you're my girlfriend today just like what the whole group have agreed before. And speaking of the lesson, I've been wondering how would Newton explain Falling in Love." Eriol wondered.

"And what does Newton have to do with this? I remembered Newton's Law but Falling in Love? Are you relating the two?" Tomoyo inquired.

"I just thought that he might explain it like two marbles that fall on different ways. One is a free fall that has no initial force. It just go with gravity while the other one is with an initial force and gravity force. Now which one will reach the land first? But when we relate it to falling in love, which of the two will end sooner? Love that you feel freely? Or Love that you forced to feel?" Eriol witted.

Tomoyo was quite confused on what Eriol had said. "Sorry Eriol but I didn't quite get it. You know that I don't really like Physics but let me tell you that a relationship could only last if both would work together to make a successful relationship."

"You do have a point but what I'm trying to say is that maybe I'm falling in love with you…." Eriol confessed in a very serious tone.

---

Under the Cherry Blossom near a cliff where the whole city could be seen with the stars are shining so brightly, Yama and Chiharu were enjoying the romantic setting but…

'It's kind'a boring here!!' Chiharu thought then looked at Yama. 'Well I think it's alright as long as Takeshi's with me.' Chiharu smiled then resumed to watching the beautiful scenery.

"Chiharu-chan, define pretending?" Yama asked all of a sudden.

"Pretending? Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Chiharu asked back.

"Pretending is saying that your okey but you're not, that you understand but you don't, acting like you're busy but in reality you're lonely. Convincing people that you just want to be friends but what you really want is more than friends. When you know that she/ he has somebody new, you act like it doesn't hurt when it really hurts so bad inside. When you say you've moved on but the truth is you're still waiting. When you say it's over but you know you still love him or her and when you say you can't relate with this but then you really do." Yama stated.

"What do you mean Takeshi? Are you saying that I'm pretending?" Chiharu asked quite uneasy.

"Well I don't really know about you but I know I do." Yama replied in a serious tone.

"What are you saying? I don't understand you." Chiharu bit her lower lip quite unsure of what to do.

Yama looked at her with a serious face and said, "Chiharu-chan, please don't get upset of what this. Actually, I have been pretending since before that I don't have feelings for you. I was afraid that you would reject me. I want to tell you before but you and your family moved away. I thought that it was just puppy love but when I met you again… .."

"Takeshi? Please stop. I'm not yet ready." Chiharu said but at the back of her mind, 'Yay! He's admitting that he love's me. Wooh!!! But I should still PLAY HARD TO GET to have some thrill.'

"Let me finish Chiharu-chan. I can't lie to you that's why I have to tell you this. Me and the guys were having a bet about who would have a girlfriend first. Since Rika and Naoko rejected me would you help me?" Yama asked which made Chiharu upset.

"WHAT?!! And I thought that you would admit your feelings towards me and this is what I got?!! NO WAY!!!" Chiharu roared then began to realize a major mistake she did.

Yama smirked. "I knew it! You do have feelings for me!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!! NO WAY!! Actually I'm very glad that Naoko and Rika dumped you with that bad attitude of yours." Chiharu defended.

"You're glad because I'm still available and if you agree to my offer, I can be yours temporarily." Yama negotiated

"Oh really? Well forget about it. I ain't doing it. I'm leaving." Chiharu started to march away from Yama.

"Chiharu-chan!" Yama called as he ran towards Chiharu.

"Blah, Blah, I ain't hearing.. Ah!!" Chiharu slipped due to the peel of banana that she accidentally stepped. Good thing Yama was just in time to catch her before she could land on the ground.

"That was close." Yama said in relief with Chiharu safe on his arms. The moment their orbs met, the world stop and then Cupid was in the air. Both were silent as their orbs were locked on one another with a blush on their face. Some people who passed by felt that there was something exciting going on.

"_What are you waiting for young boy!"  
"Don't be shy. Just kiss the girl."_  
"_Like this."_

A person pushed Yama's head near Chiharu's, which resulted, to their first Kiss. After a few seconds, the two became conscious and found out that both their lips were locked. Chiharu suddenly moved away from Yama.

"I guess that was both our first kiss." Yama stated.

Chiharu didn't reply. She was just silent as she touched her lips which was kissed by Yama awhile ago and without second thoughts, she ran away with tears gushing in her cheeks. "How dare him steal my lips when he said that he wants to be my boyfriend because of a silly bet. Takeshi you baka! I thought you love me but that was all because of a bet! I am not as cheap as you think. I maybe in love with you but I don't want our relation to exist because of a bet."

After running a mile, Chiharu began to feel exhausted so she stopped for a break. She noticed that the place was dark and silent. She began to feel unsafe and frightened. "Where the heck am I? Hello! Is someone there? Somebody, please answer me?" She called with her cellphone as her source of light in the dark. She walked as cautious as she could and sharpened her hearing with hopes that someone would be nearby to help her. "Anyone? I think I'm lost! Please help me!" she called again but suddenly she heard a trash bin that fell down. "What was that?" She asked and was feeling more frightened. "Please don't let it be a ghost! I'm afraid of monster and ghosts! Someone please help me!" She said quite frightened. She looked at her surrounding and suddenly saw a something, which made her scream out loud. "AH!!! GHOST!!! Go away!!!" She turned back and bumped on something. "AH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!! PLEASE SPARE ME." She closed her eyes and embraced herself in fear. "Please go away. Go away. I beg of you." Chiharu begged in fear.

"Chiharu-chan? Thank GOD I found you." A familiar voice said.

Chiharu recognized the familiar voice of the lad. She looked at him and saw the face of Yama smiling towards her. With joy in her heart, she suddenly jumped into Yama's arms and cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away from you. I was just.. I was just.."

Yama hushed Chiharu and said, "Don't worry. Everything's alright. I'm just happy that you weren't hurt especially that I heard that this place had lots of ghosts."

"Mou! Takeshi! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Chiharu playfully scolded which made Yama laugh.

"Alright I'll stop as long as you'll do me a favor." Yama replied.

"I'm not as cheap as you think Takeshi. I may have fallen in love with you. I may have want a relationship with you but I don't want it to exist because of a certain bet." Chiharu reasoned out.

"I know. That's why I told you the truth from the start because I LOVE YOU CHIHARU-CHAN. I don't know about the other guys but I'm just being true to you. I don't want to lose you again just like before. Although I'm not forcing you to be my girlfriend but one thing's for sure. I LOVE YOU." Yama confessed.

Chiharu smiled and asked, "So what is it that you want? Friends or more that friends?"

"More that friends." Yama answered.

"Then more than friends it is." Chiharu answered.

---

Author's Notes: I swear that I'll try my best to finish this fanfic so here's the continuation. I guess this fanfic is always haunting me cause I think it's destined to be finished. Sorry if I was out for 3 weeks I guess. I'll try my best to update faster though I think it's quite impossible cause I'm always loaded with tests. I'll try my best to finish this though so please continue to support this fanfic. I'm also sorry for the wrong spellings and wrong grammars cause I didn't recheck this. I already made this late at night and I'm already tired. Sorry for the mistakes. I know that most of them are just mistyped. I'll recheck this when I'll have some time. Anyways, thank you for supporting my fanfic as always. I hope you like this chapter because there are triple kisses as a bonus. Hehehehe...

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Thanks again for reviewing as always. I certainly have to agree with you that the past chapter was better but I think this is the best because of the triple kisses. I made it triple because I was also out for three weeks. Let's just say that this would be a bonus for everyone.

Gosh! I'm so flattered that you my stories inspired you. Actually I was quite upset of my classmates because I made a story that was related to the vision and mission of our school and then they just junked it! GRRRR!!! It really hurts because it was my group who did it not the other groups. I made that script late night and I didn't study my test Zoology because of it and then they just rejected it! Good thing the test was not really difficult but still I was really upset of that and I was quite discouraged of my skill. Huhuhuhu… I know that I was the one who volunteered to make a script but they should have told me earlier that there is no need for me to do so because we will just make an adlib. Actually, my main reason was for our presentation to be smooth and our ideas would be unified. I should have just given my script to the other group who liked my script because it also has a love story in it and according to them, it was quite unique but hanging.. Hehehe..

You're from Asia? I'm also from Asia. Hehehe. Hooray! Both of us are from Asia. Hope I could read again from you. Please give me some comments if you have any so that I could improve. Thanks in advance.

SanzoGirl: Wow! You're already finished your first year in medicine? Congratulations! Actually, after I'll finish Nursing, I'll proceed to medicine. Nursing is just my preparatory and I've got to say that it's a tiresome course just like Medicine. Thanks for supporting me again! I'll update as fast as I could so please hang on…

Pink Fire101: Of course they're cute! I also loved Syao's idea. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Ookami Bakura: Thanks! I appreciate your reviews very much! I think all of them here was quite attention grabbing. Hehehe.. I actually like those things. Hehehee..

Congratulations for making it! Hehehe.. I have to agree with you that college is quite tiresome. I actually heard that the first sem is just fine but during the second, the school would diminish our number especially in the College of Nursing which has the largest population (22 sections in the university and each section composes 50 up students). Well wish me luck in my upcoming days in college. Thanks for reviewing again.

Cheng: Of course it's cute! The author is cute so the product should also be cute. Lolz.. Just kidding. Heheheh… Thanks for the compliments. Please review again.

faerie.sakura: Thanks! I just feel sorry now that my updating is very slow due to my schedules. Huhuhu.. I'll try to update during my vacant time. Thanks for supporting my fanfic.. Please continue the good deed. Heheheh…

Megumi Asakura: Wow! Another long review. I'm actually loving this. Anyways, I would like to apologize for my very late updates. Yeah! It's short because like I said before, that was just the beginning. I hope you like this chapter.

Yup! English isn't my first language. Actually most of the people here knows how to speak in English. Wow! Spanish. Now that reminds me of my upcoming Spanish lesson in third year.. Huhuhu.. Although our dialect here has some similarities in Spanish, I'm actually afraid at the upcoming subject. Don't know why but I'm just afraid. Huhuh.. I think I should learn Spanish before that subject would come..

I don't really know how a date happens because I've never been to any. I even don't have a boyfriend since birth. Hehehe.. I just don't have plans to be in a relationship for now. Maybe after I'll graduate in college and find a job then I might be entering that stage but for now, it's a No, No… True Love waits!! Hehehe..

Actually, I'm quite young to go to college because I'm still 16. I'm supposed to be in my senior years in highschool but let's just say I skip one level. Hehehe… I think I'll also graduate on a young age. I hope… Around 19 I guess then after that I'll proceed to medicine.. Heheheh.. I want to graduate at a young age because it's quite rare I think and I already want to help my family.. Heheheh…

Lolz. Your English is not bad. It's fine and understandable so no need to worry. I think that's a good idea. Practice makes perfect. You'd do fine!

Good for you! I'm actually facing lots of frustrations in college. I'll share it to everyone after I respond to every reviews. But I'm fine now. Although I still can't believe that why do they would talk something bad at me when I haven't done anything towards them. Grr.. Someday! My time will come! HAHAHAH!!

Everyone whom I met in this net is considered my friend, which includes you and all those who reviewed. Lolz, you haven't eaten? I also haven't eaten my breakfast. Wahahah!! I'll eat after I finish this. Thanks for the review again…

ayaori: Don't worry. I understand because I'm actually facing that situation like too many tests, homeworks, projects and etc.. I'm just happy that today is a free time. I really miss everyone! –Hugzz- Thanks! I really appreciate it! You've inspired me to write again so I'll try to find time and write again.. Hehehehe… Hope you love this chapter just like the other chapters.

lianneharmony: Lolz. I hope you're ready for another batch of laughter. Heheheh.. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue the good deed. Wahahaha…

co flame: Well their feelings are more apparent here. Hope you like it! Lolz.. I actually love those blushing scenes because I can also feel that Cupid is in the air through those scenes. Thanks for reviewing again.. Like I said to the others, please continue the good deed of inspiring me to continue this fanfic by leaving some reviews. Lolz…

Nightwing's Gurl 2023: Thanks! I'm glad you liked that idea. I hope you'll also like this chapter because it's their individual dates with kisses as a bonus. Wahahaha!!! Wow! Congrats! You have a job. Let's celebrate!!! Your treat!! Whaahha!!! Joke.. I actually understand that because in my case, college had also made my writing life very hectic. Huhuhu.. I actually miss writing more stories because it had already been a part of me. Thanks again for reviewing. Please review again..

Gosh! My replies are long as always and since some of you asked in the past reviews how's my life in college well then let me tell you.. IT'S FRUSTRATING!!! Grrrr.. Roar!!!

I actually don't like my classmates whom I have to be with for 4 years because we're a block section. Grrr.. I don't like them because they make some gossips and stuff. They even said something bad at my back eventhough I didn't do something bad towards them. So what about my British Accent? I quite exposed to foreigners so they can't expect me to have the usual accent. What about me and my friend not talking to them too much? They can't expect us to talk too much to them especially when the topic is about boys. Grrr! Roar! What about me and my friend not telling them that we would have a surprise test in Math? Hahahaha! Is it because both of us got the highest score and most of them got failing marks that we already knew about the surprise test? WHATTA?! That's why it's called surprise because it's not meant to be known to anyone. Besides, we were given some time to study before the test. Grrr!! They're so judgmental. They would even see me as feeling dominant in class which is not. Grrr!!! I will also not forget about the gay who bumped me without even apologizing. How rude! If he only knew that I suffered almost a week of pain in my right arm. Grrr!!! But what made me upset the most was when my group rejected my script when they also agreed that I would be the one responsible for it. (More details in SakuraKxSyaoranL) I almost cried in anger but no worries! I'm fine now. I actually told my parents and a priest about it and they just said that I could never please everyone. I also realized that why should I worry about those when I didn't exist to please them. It's their life. Let them be. I'll just continue to do my best for the greater glory of GOD. I know that they would tire someday. Besides, I already experienced that during my 2nd year in highschool. I know that someday my time will come when I shall be walking with a smile when everything would be over.. Heheheh…

Sorry if I had to tell you everything. I just can't help it. I'm really open to my friends and that includes those lovely people who read and review this fanfic…

To all those who read this fanfic, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! I really appreciate it. I'm so happy that some of my reviewers have come back to Life. Lolz.. Really, I really appreciate you're reviews and I'm quite happy that some of them are long. Please continue to support me and my fanfic. Please read and review again. I'll appreciate criticisms and suggestions. Thanks in advance and sorry again for the late updates. I'll try my best to find some time to update. TC and GOD BLESS…

SMILE ALWAYS and JUST BE YOURSELF -


	10. Another Challenge

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to the wonderful people at CLAMP; I own nothing and lay claim on nothing.

**Chapter Ten: Another Challenge**

After their one of a kind date, the guys were hanging out at the Hiiragizawa mansion. Syaoran and Eriol were playing chess while Yamazaki was talking about his date with Chiharu.

"So you finally had Mihara-san huh?" Syaoran asked at the same time trying to make a strategy that would finally lead to Eriol's defeat since they have been playing five games which are all won by Eriol.

"Yups! I certainly did." Yamazaki answered then took a bite of apple in his hand.

"Oh yeah…" The two guys said in unison. But after downloading the whole idea, "No way!" Syaoran and Eriol exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes way." Yamazaki remarked with an impish smile. "It was quite easy, knowing the fact that she's still enthralled with my beauty."

"Beauty my butt.. Everybody knows that I'm more attracted than any of you guys." Syaoran boasted.

"Yeah right Syao. Like in your dreams." Eriol replied.

Later after remembering the car bet thingy for a couple of minutes, the two guys' eyes bulged then they looked at one another and said, "Does this mean…" They looked at one another for awhile then later to Yamazaki with a very wide smile that made them want to puke.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Syaoran thought.

While Eriol on the other hand, 'And I thought I was leading in this game with Tomoyo.' then both sighed in unison.

Yamazaki grinned, "Why those faces? Are you saying that you still have no relations with the other girls? Does this mean that I won and the car's mine?" Yamazaki grinned even more.

"Of course not! I actually had my first kiss with Sakura today and boy was it luscious!" Syaoran nodded as if to affirm what he had stated then later found out that he just spilled the bags about his first kiss that made the guys laugh hysterically and Syaoran all red.

"Your first kiss? And I thought that you already experienced it." Eriol remarked still laughing.

"And I thought you had that pervert image." Yama added.

"Alright! Enough already. I'll admit that it was my first kiss and it's my first time to have another girl besides my sisters to be too close to me. I know it's kind'a funny but like Hiirgz here, I'm quite picky." Syaoran admitted.

"Picky huh? Well you should be picky with your moves cause you're checkmate again." Eriol replied as he moved the queen to finish him off again with a victorious smile on his face.

"Not again! Damn you Hiirgz! You have no mercy at all." Syaoran whined.

"Mercy shmercy like you deserved any? Playing chess with you is such a piece of cake. Why it only takes a couple of minutes and then POOF!! You're checkmate. Unlike Tomoyo, she sure was a tough chick." Eriol commented.

"Oh! So you're praising Tomoyo now instead of cursing her like slut." Syaoran said.

"She maybe a slut but she's MY SLUT." Eriol replied emphasizing the 'MY SLUT'

"So how are you and you're slut?" Yamazaki queried which shot Eriol.

'How are me and Tomoyo? Well how are we anyway? I never thought of that. Surely we've been very close but what are we? Damn! I never asked her about that.' Eriol thought and then replied laconically, "Fine."

"Fine? Like what fine? I mean are you ON?" Yamazaki asked again.

'Damn! Why is he too persistent on this matter.' Eriol cursed then smiled and witted. "What do you think after our many kissing scenes?"

"What! You too! I can't believe this is happening." Syaoran reacted which relieved Eriol. Syaoran on the other hand, can't believe that he's been defeated on the bet. He doesn't want to give up. Not now that Sakura and him are doing fine and that he's been doing many efforts just to win the car though part of him without awareness was developing some feeling towards his prey Sakura.

"What'd you mean Syao? Are you telling me that you're still not in a relationship with Kinomato-san?" Yamazaki asked.

"Well.. erm.. um…" Syaoran doesn't really know how to answer the question. He was sweatdropping a lot but Eriol interrupted which saved him.

"Of course he did. After the kiss they and all." Eriol winked at Syao signaling him to just go with the flow. "Syao's just shy too admit it. Right Syao?"

"Erm.. yeah." Syaoran replied still not believing that Eriol who also want the car for himself just saved him from Yamazaki the persistent. Both of them didn't lie because the group had agreed that they'd have this sort of relation thingy but just today. Well maybe a part of it but still good enough. Syaoran sighed in relief and when Yama went to refill his glass in the bar, he finally asked Eriol, "Hiirgz, why'd you save my butt? I know that I was quite obvious that both me and Sakura doesn't have a relation but all thanks to your help, you actually made Yamazaki a believe that Barbie, I mean Sakura's my girlfriend."

"Of course you have a relationship with her, Aren't you friends? Friendship is still considered a relationship. Yamazaki didn't specify what relationship. Barbie huh? Weird endearment but still acceptable. Besides, I'm just returning the favor." Eriol replied.

"Favor?" Syaoran asked with a rising brow but Eriol didn't reply. Instead, he just gave him one of his Cheshire cat smiles.

Yamazaki was finally back with a glass full of apple juice and said, "So how about it? The bet said that the first guy who would have a girlfriend would win and have the car. Since neither of us was the first one then I don't know what to do about it already."

"Well I suggest that the guy who'd have the longest relationship would win. How's that for a change?" Eriol suggested.

"I think that would be a lovely idea." Yamazaki agreed. He looked at Syaoran if he agrees on this terms but Syaoran wasn't really paying attention cause he still can't believe that he's still not disqualified. "Syao, Syao." Yamazaki called which woke Syaoran to reality. "So how about it? Do you agree on Hiirgz proposal?" Yamazaki asked.

"Oh… Yeah! Whatever.." Syaoran replied.

"Great then. So since everybody's in for another challenge, I think that settles everything." Yamazaki wrapped up.

"You're on!" Syaoran accepted the challenge and he was quite excited about it. He looked at Eriol as if sending a message in his mind like, 'Hiirgz, I don't know what's your reason but thanks anyway for covering me up. I'll repay you someday cause I'm not really backing up for this challenge."

Eriol didn't reply. He just gave a mischievous grin like Yamazaki who's feeling victory in his side.

---

Later on Sakura's house particularly in her room, she was staring at the Panda stuff toy that Syaoran had actually made just for her. The Panda was quite a resemblance of Syaoran with the black eyes all thanks to her. She laughed at the thought then hugged the bear tightly. "You know what Panda, I just realized that you're kind'a cute and adorable just like him." Then a flashback of their kissing scene suddenly replayed in her mind. She blushed at the thought as she touched her lips and said, "I can't believe he was my first kiss. HE, the person whom I dislike because he always annoys me but to my surprise after that kiss, I wasn't upset. I wasn't mad at him. Instead, I kind'a like how he locked his lips to mine. I hate to admit it but I'm yearning for another kiss from him. Could it be possible that I'm beginning to like him?" She wondered then sighed. Suddenly the phone rang, so she ran to pick it up then later learned that it was Chiharu on the other line.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Did you know…" Chiharu said with an exciting voice but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Duh? Apparently I don't know." Sakura rolled her eyes hearing the extreme exciteness of Chiharu's voice.

"Okey Sakura-chan, I know you're irritated because I'm calling you this late but you've got to know the latest news that would really shock you." Chiharu continued.

"Oh I'm shock." Sakura stated emotionless on the phone.

"Hahahaha.. Very funny.. Anyways, you've got to know that Takashi had finally confessed his love towards me. And then he asked me if I could be his girl. You know that I've got this major crush on him so I said Yes." Chiharu finally finished stating her words than after that, she could hear a loud yell from Sakura on the other line. It seems that Sakura after hearing the news became more excited than her.

"AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AH! CONGRATULATIONS GIRL! You must have been very happy about it." Sakura remarked.

"Tell me about it! Oh wait, Tomoyo's on the next line. Let me put her on." Chiharu said then after doing so, she heard the two girls screaming for joy on her account.

"You must have been the luckiest girl Chiharu. I mean, many girls on our school including that gay teacher in your History class have a crush on Yama who appears to be innocent in some ways plus his jokes and fine features made him one of the top hunks in school." Tomoyo stated then continued without awareness, "I wonder when he would make his moves? I mean he likes me does he? Or.. Man! I can't believe I actually want to have a relationship with him. I mean him among all the admirers I have. Why…"

"Why don't you just tell him that you liked him. I think he's afraid to have a relationship with you knowing that you're a slut and you don't know the term 'COMMITMENT'." Sakura continued which nearly choked Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan's right. After all, you're the aggressive and straight-forward type being the slutty one but you must make sure that you would be committed cause your boyfriends would only last for at least a day or two." Chiharu seconded with thoughts like, 'Will there be a commitment in our relationship. Sure he said that he liked me that's why he told me about the bet but what if it's just part of his plan. I'm just taking chances here.' Chiharu sighed.

Tomoyo was kind'a hurt about the slut thingy just like in her date with Eriol awhile ago. "Hey! I may be slutty but I also know the term commitment. Besides, those past guys are just flings and not to be taken seriously but this guy, Hiiragizawa, Eriol is really different. I mean at first, I just wanted to have fun with him and ruin his life but I think I accidentally overdone it." She gulped then out of nowhere, she asked a question, which really surprised the girls, "Am I really that SLUTTY?" Both girls choked at her question. "What? Tell me! I'm not joking! I mean is this the reason why most guys don't take me seriously and now Eriol the man whom I accidentally fall in love with, is afraid to have me as her girlfriend because I lack commitment or I might be a disgrace on his part especially that he's a son of a big company owner in England! Well too late Eriol cause no matter what you do, I'm already obsessed with you and I would do anything just to have you even to the point that…."

"Hey! Tomoyo chill. You're asking us that you're slutty? Well yeah! Cause you're pretending to be slutty remember? You're just pretending so that you're parents would give you some attention. Since you're pretending, I'd say you should stop it and be the old Tomoyo so that you wont be slutty anymore. Duh! Simple as that." Sakura advised.

"Simple huh? It's not that simple after pretending to be a slut for about 3 years and then it already became a part of my system. Now how could that be simple?!" Tomoyo roared on the other line.

"You said you're obsessed with him and you would do anything just to have him because you love him. You're love for him would make it simple don't worry." Chiharu replied trying to calm Tomoyo.

"Easy for you too say cause you finally have the man you've wanted since childhood." Tomoyo grunted which made Chiharu thought again of her relationship with Yamazaki. Although Yamazaki had said he liked her but still a part of it was for the car, which is still unfair.

"Tomoyo, we're not saying that you should change cause the 'should' I'm talking about is your choice and we respect that. Just be yourself this time and follow your heart. Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I'm saying these lines. Anyways, whatever you do, we would always support you cause that's what friends are for. Right Chiharu?" Sakura stated.

"So right you are Sakura-chan and that goes to you too right?" Chiharu replied.

"What do you mean about me too? I mean I'm not really a good actress unlike Tomoyo and besides my old self can still be seen especially if I'm mad. I'll act like myself but not for Syaoran. Just for myself." Sakura answered.

"Now who asks for you're opinion about Li getting involved in you're metanoia. I think you have a frisson on him." Tomoyo witted.

"Fri- what?!" The two girls asked, a bit amazed on the new term they heard from Tomoyo the genius.

"Frisson. You know the thrill and excitement thingy when you're with you're special someone. It's like attraction and I think both Sakura and Li would be a great Love item." Tomoyo giggled which irritated Sakura.

"I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM AND NEVER WOULD I BE ATTRACTED TO PANDA BOY!" Sakura yelled.

"And you even had an endearment. So cute of you and Li-kun to have such a thing." Chiharu complimented.

"It's not cute and I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM! I DON'T HAVE FRISSON ON HIM! He annoys me always…" Her voice was getting soft as she remembered the time when the guy who always annoys her just gave her, her first kiss. "Except… well." She flushed at the thought then began to have a difficulty in uttering the right words.

"Except what Sakura? I actually think you really look cute on the dress Li bought you. You're so ladylike and really cute too that I bet Syaoran couldn't help but stare at you then later out of nowhere gave you, your first kiss." Tomoyo guessed which were all correct.

There was silence as Sakura blush on the other line. She didn't know what to say cause Tomoyo was right about her first kiss.

"No way! Sakura-chan, did you just got you're first kiss during your date with Li-kun? Was that the except thingy that you were referring awhile ago?" Chiharu queried which made Sakura redder. "Ha! I knew it! Admit it girl! You have this frisson thingy with Li-kun!" The girls laugh except Sakura who was really red.

"Alright! So what if it's true. Got a problem with that?" Sakura admitted.

"Nope." Tomoyo and Chiharu replied between laughs.

"I can see that the one labeled tomboy had finally bloom into a beautiful flower all thanks to a naughty prince charming." Tomoyo added.

"He's not charming! And he's not even a prince. Although I have to agree with you that he's a naughty one." Sakura was silent for awhile then asked. "Do you really think I should give up my tomboy ways? I mean like Tomoyo it already became part of me and you Chiharu well you're pretends are not really like pretends cause it turns out that no matter what you do, you could always socialize with other people." There was a pause again then she continued, "Do I really look good on a womanly outfit?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Sakura, you don't just look good. You also look cute and adorable. I even saw Li before the whole date was over looking at you in amazement. He was surely enthralled by the blooming flower."

"You think so?" Sakura wanted to confirm.

"We think so. Takashi and Hiiragizawa-san also complimented on your outfit. So Li-kun picked it for you ei. Well he certainly has a sense of fashion. You certainly look cute especially with that Panda bear on hand. You look like an innocent girl when infact you're NOT." Chiharu joked.

"Hahaha… Very funny… Wait, did they really give a compliment? " Sakura remarked.

"Yup! And I began to feel envious about it. Get ready for tomorrow cause I won't lose." Tomoyo said in a challenging manner.

"Neither do I." Sakura accepted the challenge.

"So that's settled then. All of us would stop these pretends and be true to ourselves starting tomorrow." Chiharu concluded.

"Fine with me." Tomoyo agreed.

"Same here but I'm not doing this for Panda Boy. Well maybe part of it but mainly I'm doing this for myself." Sakura cleared.

"Yeah right! Whatever!" The two girls replied with giggles.

After the call, the girls hit their own beds. Sakura with the Panda in her arms; Tomoyo with her cellphone on hand which has a wallpaper of her and Eriol and then Chiharu with the bracelet Yama gave her that night. Together they uttered before sleeping:

"Night, night Syao my Panda." Sakura

"Be prepared for tomorrow Eriol cause you really need it." Tomoyo

"Good night my beloved Tekeshi." Chiharu

After uttering those things, unknowingly the boys on the Hiiragizawa manor who were about to call it a day sneezed in unison. "Achooo!"

"Boy, is it called here." Syaoran said.

"Well maybe and I think that we should get some rest. I have some rooms prepared for you guys. I think we should call it a night. We still have classes tomorrow." Eriol suggested.

"Good idea. I wonder how's Chiharu right now?" Yamazaki wondered.

"And Tomoyo." Eriol added.

"Don't forget my Barbie, Sakura." Syaoran added also.

The guys for awhile looked at the moon that was shinning very brightly then they smiled as they pictured for awhile the girls drowsing in their own beds.

"Cute image." Eriol complimented.

"Indeed." Syaoran agreed.

"We should go now to sleep. Night guys. My girl's waiting for me in dreamland." Yamazaki said before leaving.

"Well I better go also. Thanks for everything Hiirgz." Syaoran patted Eriol's shoulder then went to his room leaving Eriol who was still enjoying the scene then later went to his own chamber for a nice sleep.

"Night Tomoyo." Eriol said then went to dreamland.

---

Author's Notes: Did you miss me? Well I certainly did miss all of you. You thought that I would abandon this story. Well think again cause I'm not. I'm just having a difficulty finding some time to update. I know this chappie is not really good like the other chappie but don't worry the next chapters would be very more interesting. Hehehehe… Anyways, thank you for supporting my fanfic as always. I hope you like this chapter.

lunarianmaiden: Thanks! Here's another treat. Hope you'll continue to support me.

sakura-bell: Lolz.. I'm sure you just did well. Our mid-terms just finished, thank GOD. I hope I'll get good grades especially in Zoo11. Thanks for supporting me again. Please do continue the good deed.

Sakura Panda63: Oh that's fine! I'm just thankful that you still did. Well actually, part of their relation is about the bet. And things are really getting interesting here. Please continue to review. Thanks…

co flame: I actually like Eriol in the past chapter. He's so cool. Reading while walking? Now that reminds me of Kakashi who also does that stuff. Yup! A bit hazardous and I hate to admit it but I'm actually doing it. I almost went out of balance while reading, holding a lot of stuff and wearing heels. Can't help it when you've been absorb in the book. Thanks for reviewing.

lianneharmony: I'm glad you liked it. Well I have to agree that if a pervert would do that to me, I'd not just slap him. I might even kill him. Heheheh…Syao was just joking at that time. He'll change. Hehehe.. Thanks..

ayaori: I have to agree with you on that. I have to thank Syao for giving the story a bit of humor. Don't worry, I'll update if I'll have time. Weather? Well it's hot in the morning and raining in the evening. Thanks for reviewing.

Cheng: Thanks! I'd do my best again. You take care also. Please review again.

sarahhasley: Thanks for the compliment. I appreciate it. Sorry but I'm not really good at explaining and I don't know what part are you confused but please do tell so that I could clarify things. Thanks for reviewing.

insanity-ward: Lolz. I'm so flattered. Here's another treat just for you. Hope you'l like it. I'm very glad that most of you liked Syaouran in this fanfic. I mean most fanfic would make Syao as playboy so I changed it for something new. Heheheh.. I really appreciate you're compliments. They're so inspiring. I also didn't thought that there would be a lot of lessons in this fanfic because I'm actually focusing on "Being yourself" lesson. Really I really appreciate your review. Please continue the good deed.

Megumi Asakura: Yeah! They're finally on! Yippee! Lolz… I actually like the way Eriol said it. The MY SLUT.. Heheeh.. And about Sakura and Syao, well they would be some developments that would happen after all, Syao is determined and Sakura would change her tomboyish ways. You'll find out in the later chapters. I sure love your long reviews. Thanks for the time and effort. I really appreciate it. My first language is Cebuano. It's actually one of the dialects here in Philippines. Wow! Learning languages is so cool. I mean they're really fun to do if you're really interested. Teach me Spanish? I'd really appreciate it. Date? Not yet cause I'm not interested on that and my studies are my first priority. BF? I'm an NBSB (No Boyfriend Since Birth) and I'm planning to be that way until I finish my college. No offense but I think you're too young for that kind of relationship but I do respect that. I want to have a BF after I finish my studies. I also want my BF to be a graduate in college and have a stable job because I don't want him spend her mother's money for me. I want him to spend his own earned money. Hehehe… I'm sure you got my point. I'll proceed to medicine after I finish Nursing and I've got to say, it's so tiresome but I can manage. You sure have an appetite young lady which is good because that indicates that your healthy. I don't really drink Coke and Coffee because I want to live a healthy lifestyle which I don't cause I sleep very late due to my projects and tests and I wake up very early to go to school. Woow! I like winter! It's too hot here and I really want to see a real snow.. Hehheheh.. Please do review again. No prob, mistakes smhakes, were not perfect only GOD is so it's okey but still we should strive our best not to commit those mistakes again.. I'd also love to talk to you,.. Sorry cause I don't have a msn. Thanks for everything n.n

faerie.sakura: What? You were in a hospital? Are you okey? How are you now? Oh it fine I'm just glad that you're fine now I think. I'm glad you liked this chappie. Thanks for reviewing…

tinkerbell795: Chiharu's just taking chances and she loves him so she just took the opportunity. Besides, Yama also said that he likes Chiharu. I know it's kind'a complicated but I'll make things clear on the upcoming chapters. Thanks and please review again.

Pink Fire101: Sakura is Syao's Barbie and Syao is Sakura's Panda. Thanks! Oh they'll soon realize that more on the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reviewing..

SanzoGirl: Oh it's okey.. Thanks anyway for continuing to support me. I'll update as soon as I could.. Thanks…

wayau2006: May! Thanks! Dara oh! Next chappie for you. .. Mingaw na bya ko nmo.. (I miss you) Mga manghod nato na juniours nangita nimo pagscrabble tournament. Nagarbiter jusd ko didto.. (Our brothers and sisters who are now juniors are looking for you during tha Scrabble Tournament. I was the arbiter of the game.) I was rewarded with free snacks… Hehehehe.. Hope to see you again May.. mwah!!!

Sorry again for my slow updating.. I'm just too busy and please do continue to leave some reviews. I promise that I'll finish this fanfic cause I don't want to leave things unfinished.. Thanks to those who read my fanfic. I really appreciate it.. I'll update as soon as I could.. Xiexie.. Ja ne! Tc and GOD Bless…

SMILE ALWAYS n.n


	11. Metanoia

**The Dream Car**  
_By: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP does and if I really did own them. I'd swear that SxS, ExT, YxC and the others would really have a happy ending. Heheheheh…

**Chapter11: Metanoia**

It was a sunny eight o'clock in the morning when the girls entered the campus. All eyes were staring at them cause it seems that they woke up in the wrong side of their beds.

"_What the heck!"_

"_Oh goodness…"_

"_Am I having a nightmare because this can't be happening."_

Truth be told but it is really happening right in front of their eyes. Gossips suddenly scattered like an infectious disease, which later went to Syaoran who ran towards the guys to deliver the news.

"Guys! Wait up!" Syaoran called which made Eriol and Yamazaki stop.

"What is it Syao? We're in a hurry for our next class." Yamazaki informed.

"Can you give me just a minute. It's really…" Syaoran said still panting.

"It's really a what? We don't have much time. So just spill what you have to spill." Eriol demanded.

"Geez.. You don't have to be bossy and what's with the flowers Yama?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh this? This is for…" Yama was about to answer but Eriol cut in by giving a slight cough.

"Alright Hiirgz, I know you're about to boil. Anyways, do you know.." Syaoran said but was again interrupted by Eriol.

"No. Like dude, am I suppose to know everything." Eriol rolled his eyes for in his mind, this is just one of Syaoran's unimportant announcements.

"Would you just let me finish! It's important." Syaoran retorted.

"Alright Syao, now how important is it because we're really in a hurry." Yamazaki informed again.

"Well it's damn important cause our girls just went.. I don't know. It's as if… Damn! I don't know how to say it. I'm too shocked about the news. I mean they just went Metanoia." Syaoran replied.

"Metanoia what? Like do you even know that word." Eriol raised a brow.

"Of course I do! It's a sort of…" Syaoran tried to find the right word to answer Eriol.

"It's a sort of conversion thingy. Can be associated with a change of heart or mind." A feminine voice suddenly interrupted which caught the guys' attention.

Sakura in pink in a pink blouse and white skirt, Tomoyo in a simple purple dress and Chiharu in yellow long sleeve and slacks without excessive jewelry suddenly came into the picture, which made the guys jaw drop except Eriol who was smiling at Tomoyo.

"So this is why you called me so early and told me about a surprise." Eriol said as he came closer to Tomoyo.

"Yup! Did I surprise you?" Tomoyo asked with a very sweet smile.

"Yeah! Very much! I mean you really look pretty today." Eriol complimented.

"Thanks. You look handsome as always Eriol." Tomoyo complimented back then the two just went starring at one another as if time had stopped.

Chiharu raised a brow due to the slow progress of the live show Eriol and Tomoyo are making. She interrupted, "If you're just going to stand there and stare at one another until the one of you will melt, then I think we should leave these love birds."

"You know, I'm quite envious that Daidouji-san informed Hiirgz about a surprise. But no matter, I'm glad that you finally quit the pretends and bloomed more like a flower which reminds me of something that I should deliver before classes starts." Yamazaki said as he handed three yellow roses to Chiharu.

"Oh how sweet and it's even my favorite color which matched my clothes today. Thank you Tekeshi but why three? Does it have a meaning?" Chiharu inquired as she smelled the flowers.

"Actually there was a sale in the flower shop. Three for 27 yen but since the sales lady was quite enthralled of me, she gave it for free. Ain't it great! I mean I didn't have to spend much money because of my charm. Hehehehe.." Yamazaki answered, which made Chiharu boil in furry. "Chiharu-chan? Are you mad? Hahaha! It was a joke. You know that I'm just lying. I picked that up in our garden just for you." Yamazaki corrected.

"Actually he planted that roses after you two departed but he wasn't such a good plant grower so with my help, _'Voila!'_ that's the result." Eriol added proudly.

After hearing those explanations, Chiharu's so-called "killing intent" towards Yamazaki was changed into heartfelt gratitude that she can't help but give him a hug. "Thank you Tekeshi!" she said.

"Oh it's nothing Chiharu. I'd do anything for your happiness." Yamazaki replied as he returned Chiharu's hugs.

Syaoran on the other hand was still jaw dropping which made Sakura smirk. "So how do I look Panda boy?" Sakura asked then she make a turn for him to evaluate. But he is still in the midst of shock that he couldn't give Sakura a reply. "Syaoran! Yohoo! Earth to Syaoran! How do I look?" she turned again.

"You look pathetic Sakura." A certain voice answered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a thug in her heart. Tears that are waiting to be dropped suddenly filled her eyes. All her effort of making herself presentable was just commented by that rude comment.

Seeing Sakura in that disposition, Syaoran was awakened. "Who the heck said that?!"

"We did." said the familiar voice as the group of popular girls and guys came into the picture.

"Well, well what do you have here?" A certain girl in a very heavy make up wearing all black walked around Sakura. "No doubt, you look pathetic." She said again then blew a bubble gum in front of Sakura. "As for you Tomoyo and Chiharu?" She eyed them from top to bottom. "Yeah! You all look pathetic!" She ended.

Tomoyo clutch her fist in anger and said, "What do you want? Would you just leave us alone."

"Chill! Tomoyo? Is that really you?" one of the popular guys tapped her face "Did you wake up the wrong side of the bed? Where's the hot slutty Tomoyo I know? I mean do you have a fever?" His face was a few inches near to Tomoyo which made Eriol mad.

As the scene gets hot and interesting, more people came to witness the event.

"Back off dude! She's my GIRL." Eriol replied.

"_MY GIRL?!"_ the crowd said in surprise including Tomoyo who blushed at what hehad said.

"Actually, they're our GIRLS" Yamazaki corrected.

"_OUR GIRLS?!"_ the crowd said again, surprised and was more intrigue of the scene.

"And if you dare insult them again, you'd really taste our wrath!" Syaoran roared.

"Oh really? You dare challenge us after declining our offer of joining our group?" Another popular guy challenged which made them all heated up.

"Wow wait a minute, Since when did we belong to you guys?" Sakura raised a brow with her hands on her hips then looked at Chiharu and Tomoyo who were still blushing. She coughed but the girls didn't seem to hear it for they are too shocked of what Yamazaki and Eriol had just said. "Oh great! The two are playing truant. They may have agreed on what Eriol and Yamazaki had just said but I'll never belong to anyone You hear me! Especially to you Syaoran!!" Sakura bellowed.

"And why would I claim you to be my property?" Syaoran answered back with his hands crossed on his chest. "You may be my Barbie doll but that's just an endearment. By the way, you shouldn't have worn that attire. Although you look cute in it but… " He looked closer at Sakura from head to foot then stared at her bosom so that he could make a reverse to his compliment like what he always he did to annoy Sakura. .

"But what? Ei what are you looking at?" Sakura asked, as she stood straighter as he stared at her figure and was waiting for him to finish his compliment or comment.

"Are you binding your boobs? I'm sure that outfit would make your breast look fuller than they already are. And what's with the style of your skirt, it makes your legs look like you can knock down a herd of calves and…."

"AND WHAT SYAO!" Sakura interrupted with her eyes burning in anger and her fist ready to give Syaoran his Panda look again. The others were trying to confirm what Syaoran had just said.

_-Murmurs-_

"What the heck is Li saying?" "Binding? I don't think she's binding her boobs and her legs are fine. Actually, I think her figure is perfect not to mention her boobs are quite full."  
"Yeah! Kinomoto-san is way cute in her outfit. If only she would wear outfits like that, I could daydream of her all day." 

"_How I wish I had a figure like hers."_

"_Me too! I wish I had curves like those."_

Syaoran was smiling at the comments he heard from the people. He intentionally did it so that the people would notice Sakura's good qualities. Truth is, he was proud of his Barbie Doll eventhough he's showing it in a different way. "Oh nothing! I'm just being honest."

Sakura was blushing very much at the people staring at her particularly her bosom and legs. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!!!!" she screamed which startled them. She embraced herself due to embarrassment. 'Damn you Syaoran! Curse you for humiliating me like this. Don't you know that it took me hours in fixing myself in this manner. Damn you!' she cursed in her mind.

Things are getting really fired up that Chiharu have to speak to prevent violence. "Hold on guys! Why don't we take this in a civilized manner? And who the heck said that we joined your group of _bozos_. As far as I could remember, our group only has three members – Sakura, Tomoyo and yours truly. Our group exists by itself."

"And according to my calculations, our group trio and Eriol's group are far more popular than your group. About 92.73 higher than your rating. Hah! Now why would we join your group when our group is more popular than yours." Tomoyo added.

"So you called this civilized manner huh? You know Chiharu, only Tomoyo and Sakura are only invited in our group cause they fit our taste unlike the oh-so-common 'Social Climber.' I even think of you as no mere ordinary girl who always tags along with Sakura and Tomoyo. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't have been popular." Another girl reacted.

"Ei! No one insults my Chiharu like that. Infact, nobody is allowed to insult these ladies. You better watch your mouth or you're going to get it." Yamazaki reprimanded.

"And who gave you the permission to call us by our first names? We're not even friends. And that's Mihara-san for your information." Chiharu fought back. "Let's go! We only have 10 minutes before class starts and I don't like to be late because of this group. They're not even worth our time."

"Not worth your time eh? Hey I'm talking to you! Sakura! Tomoyo! Chiharu!"

"Hey Syaoran! Eriol! Takeshi! You cowards fight like a man!"

The two statements made the two groups stop into their heels and face the group of annoying "popular" group. Their faces were painted with anger more like of a murderer with a killing intent that made the annoying group feel their ravaging aura.

Suddenly, Sakura went towards the group with her fist ready to knock down a herd of calves and grin like those of the devil.

"Ei, Sakura! We're just joking. Can't you take a joke?"

"Sakura huh? Didn't Chiharu made things clear?" Sakura questioned still in a suppressed outraged mode about to be revealed to the whole world.

"Okey! Kinomoto-san, Chill will you. We're just joking."

Terrified, the group backed some steps as Sakura was getting close to them. Some even closed their eyes and begged for her to stop but unexpectedly she passed the group and went near to locker. Touching it like it was a her own locker then out of a sudden…

"BUGSH!!!" goes the locker that Sakura punched pouring every drop of anger into that blow. Syaoran on the other hand, began to feel a thug in his heart, seeing the violent scene.

"Oh gosh Syao, you really did it." Eriol consoled.

"Yeah Syao. You have my condolence." Yamazaki comforted, patting his shoulders.

"Poor locker." Tomoyo pitied then joined Eriol and Yamazaki in comforting Syaoran.

The group was so afraid of what Sakura had demonstrated that they decided to withdraw. "On the second thought, maybe we should back out. Nice talking with you. Chow!" with that statement, the annoying group hurriedly went out of scene to avoid the fight.

Sakura felt victorious after seeing the group withdrawing in fear at what she demonstrated. "Hah, I may have changed my outfit but I haven't changed my bad girl attitude." She laughed then went to join her group. She was surprised to see that they were comforting Syaoran who's sulking. "Ei? What happened here and what's wrong with Syaoran?"

"Actually Sakura, the locker you broke…" Chiharu tried to explain but can't seem to find how to do it..

"Oh, What about the locker? I'll pay for it. No worries." Sakura assured.

"Actually Sakura, it's not just somebody's locker." Tomoyo added.

"So what? I don't care!" Sakura said which made Syaoran move. "What's up with him?" She pointed at Syaoran who went closer to the damaged locker.

"Well Sakura, the locker you just destroyed.." Eriol started.

"Is actually owned by Syaoran." Yamazaki finished.

"Ah, so its Syaoran's huh? Okey…" Sakura said trying to download the idea then after downloading, "Oh no.."

"WHY YOU VIOLENT TOMBOY! AND I THOUGH YOU CHANGED! YOU'RE STILL AS VIOLENT AS EVER!" Syaoran roared.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU! YOU MANIAC!" Sakura countered.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY BELOVED LOCKER!"

"YOUR LOCKER?! WELL HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF MANY PEOPLE. NOT JUST ONCE, NOT JUST TWICE BUT MANY TIMES!"

"HUMILIATE YOU? WHY I AM JUST TELLING MY OBSERVATIONS. IS IT REALLY BAD TO BE HONEST!"

"HONEST! YOU'RE JUST.. YOU'RE JUST…" Sakura tried to find other cursing words for Syaoran.

"Umm, pellicock?" Tomoyo supplied.

"YES! PELLICOCK! DAMN YOU PELLICOCK!" Sakura added which made the Eriol, Tomoyo and Yamazaki grin.

"PELLICOCK?! WHY YOU… YOU…" Syaoran couldn't find a word to counter Sakura's "Pellicock"

"How about comely?" Yamazaki provided.

"YEAH! YOU COMELY WOMAN!!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR… YOUR…"

"Pellicock?" Chiharu added without knowing the meaning of the word.

"YEAH PELLICOCK! DAMN YOU COMELY WOMAN!" Syaoran roared.

While the two were still yelling 'Pellicock and Comely' and Eriol, Tomoyo and Yamazaki trying to suppress their laughs, Chiharu can't help but ask what does it mean.

"Takeshi? What does Pellicock and Comely mean?"

"Oh, Pellicock means beautiful rouge while Comely means having a pleasing appearance." Yamazaki explained while trying to stop from laughing as Sakura and Syaoran.

Hearing the meaning, Chiharu burst in laughter. She was later joined by Eriol, Tomoyo and Yamazaki. Hearing them laugh all of a sudden, Sakura and Syaoran yelled in unison.

"WHAT'S FUNNY?!"

"DO YOU THINK WE'RE FUNNY?!!"

"STOP LAUGHING!!"

"Grrr.. Why are you following my every word Pellicock?!" Sakura countered.

"Following? You're the one who's following Comely woman!" Syaoran countered back.

The bell rang which signaled the students that classes are starting…

"Should we leave them?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know but do you have any idea to stop this Lover's Quarrel?" Eriol asked back.

"Nay, I think we should go." Yamazaki suggested.

"Yah! Let's leave them alone! They can manage!" Chiharu seconded then they went to their own classes leaving the two still having their Lover's Quarrel.

"SHUT UP YOU PELLICOCK!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP COMELY WOMAN AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY LOCKER!"

"Ehem." An old man's voice interrupted.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled in unison then they later stopped and sunk in fear seeing their most terror Physics teacher.

"Oh Mayuki-sensei. Nice to see you." Sakura said while trying to smile of the possible consequence she is about to deal.

"Yah! Mayuki-sensei! Nice to see you." Syaoran added. "Oh we better go. Our classes are about to begin right Hii? Hiirgz? Yama?" Syaoran thought 'Oh great they ditched me with this comely woman. Wait, what is comely anyway? Well who cares! I'm going to be late if I don't get out in this mess' He grabbed Sakura's arm, which made her blush. They were about to make a run but before they could, he interrupted and blocked their way.

:"I see that both of you are in a hurry for your classes." Seeing the faces of Syaoran and Sakura sweat drop, he grinned. "See me after class Li-san, Kinomoto-san."

----

Author's Notes: Gomen! Really! I'm very sorry for the delay. I know I said that I'll update this last week but I was too absorbed with the novel "Knight in Shining Armor by Jude Deveraux" I just got to absorbed with the story.. Sorry.. Hope you liked this chapter because I got the Pellicock word from this book and Comely is just a word that I encountered when I was browsing the net.. I'm pretty sure about how I used Pellicock in this chappie but not really Comely.. Sorry if I happen not to use it correctly.

Thank you very much for the reviews! You really inspired me to continue this fanfic.. Please do continue the good deed.

SakuraKxSyaoranL: Oh it's okey and sorry for the errors. I just had lots of things in my head. I just finished my first sem! Yehay! I'm still surviving the torture of college.. Heheheeh.. Sorry if I just use 'Yama' instead of 'Yamazaki'. I'm just being lazy just like before the 'coz' instead of 'cause'.. Hahhahahh! I wasn't also able to recheck this chap but I'll try on the next chapters. I really appreciate your long honest comments. Thank you very much.. For now, sorry if my reply is short for my eyes are a bit hurt.. How I wish I could reply long like singing a song.. Lolz.. I'd better stop this CHAR thingy because it's becoming my disease.. Hahahah.. I don't really know how to explain this Char thingy but I guess it means overacting in a silly manner? Gomen for the mistakes and Thanks for the good deed.

lianneharmony: it's not really a filler because I was making things clear on that chapter.. Anyways, thanks for the compliment.. I really appreciate it..

KamichamaKarinLover25: thanks! I already have a rough draft of the next chapter so I think I could update it as soon as I gather all my ideas..

Pink Fire101: Thanks for the compliment. You make me blush! Hehehe.. I'll update as soon as I could.

faerie.sakura: glad to read that you're already OK.. Lolz.. I don't really care about the spelling just feel free to express yourself.. I'll update as soon as possible.

MoonLove Angel: I actually didn't plan that pretend for 3 yrs. It just popped! Heheheh.. Thanks for the review.

everyday-snowangel: Well this is what happens next. Stay tuned for the next chapter coz I think I'll already grant someone's wish of letting the guys go out of their cage… Not so sure though.. Hehehe…

tinkerbell795: Yah! Dreamland. I usually say that to my friends when they go to sleep. I think it goes like, "See you in Dreamland" or "Let's continue our craziness in Dreamland." Heheheh..

lilsweety123: thanks for the patience coz I'll be updating this fanfic as soon as I gather all my ideas. I'm actually in the state of imbroglio so I'm reading few novels to enhance my skill..

cheng: Of course they're cute coz the writer's also cute… Lolz.. Thanx for the PMs…

Next chap is getting hotter.. I'm not so sure though but I'll try to grant that someone's wish of the guys going out of their cages particularly Eriol.. Look forward to that and again I'm really sorry for the delay. I know that I have made you wait so long and I'm really sorry for it.. Huhuhuh.. Please continue to support me and my fanfic.. I won't abandon this fanfic so don't worry if I would update late cause I'm really busy and tortured with my college life... Hope you understand.. Thanks to those who read my fanfic. I really appreciate it.. I'll update as soon as I could.. Xiexie.. Ja ne! Tc and GOD Bless…

SMILE ALWAYS n.n


	12. Love is in the air

**The Dream Car**  
_by: bewitching melody _

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... CLAMP does and I thank them for making such great ANIME.. **

**Chapter12: Love is in the air - **

**Part One-Ratio and Proportion ExT**

"_Rich BF: Happy GF; Handsome BF: Problematic GF; Sexy GF: Contented BF; Smart GF: manipulated BF and Lucky GF: Tomoyo Daidouji."_

After classes, the group went on their own appointments. Tomoyo with Eriol; Chiharu with Yamazaki and Sakura with Syaoran.

Eriol and Tomoyo were having their tutor sessions at the Daidouji Mansion. Tomoyo was obviously bored because the others are maybe having fun while she is stuck in their house for some studying.

Tomoyo yawned then complained, "Eriol, do I have to study again this Ratio and Proportion thing. I mean the others are on a date while poor old me is stuck in this house studying. Ah! I'm tired!.I want to have some fun." She marched toward her bed and began to roll like a dog then an idea suddenly popped in her mind, "Why don't we study some sex positions." She saidmischievously.

Eriol blushed at the thought then made a cough. "Now, now Tomoyo darling, if you continue to be like that, I'd be forced to get loose what I've told you since the beginning. He looked at her. 'Guess she's really bored to listen to me.'

"Eriol-sensei, I'm tired and I'm really bored." She whined childishly while rolling in the bed.

He sighed. "Never say that you're tired because the more you accept that thought, the more exhausted you become. Life is a matter of perspective, either you complain because roses have thorns or you rejoice because thorns have roses. It all depends on how you look at things. And don't call me that cause it makes me feel old." He paused for awhile then added, "You know, I view this situation as a Date because I'm spending time with the person I like." He paused after realizing that he just told Tomoyo how he felt towards her in an unexpected juncture that is not part of his plan. 'Damn!' he cursed in his mind. 'Damnation! This wasn't part of my plan. It's so sudden, informal and unromantic. I know girls like things to be done romantically. But this! This! Why cursed this covert behavior!' He looked at her once again and realized that she had some earphones on while listening to some music from her iPOD. This gave him the relief that Tomoyo didn't really hear what he just confessed. He asked, "So what kind of fun do you want Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo who appeared not to hear what he had said asked back, "What did you just say Eriol-sensei? I can't hear you."

He went closer to her, took off her earplugs and replied, "I asked if what kind of fun do you want."

"Hmm what kind of fun? I don't know. I think ANYTHING will do as long it's not boring sensei." She answered which made Eriol put a sly smile on his face. Tomoyo stood up, got a pillow and throw it to him. "Dream on Romeo! I know what you're thinking."

"Oh really? I think I should teach you a lesson my dear student." Eriol mocked.

"Yes really and if you would come any closer, I swear I'll hit you again and what lesson is that dear sensei?." Tomoyo teased which made Eriol realize that he is not that easy to manipulate unlike before. Eriol came closer with a slyer grin than before, which gave Tomoyo the creeps. "Eriol-sensei, wait a minute. I'm just joking. We could go back to studying. I've had enough fun for tonight."

"Oh my dear sweet Tomoyo, you know that I always finish what I started and you should be prepared cause I'm not backing up to any challenge especially from you my student." He grabbed a pillow and started to throw it towards Tomoyo.

"So you want a pillow fight huh? Take that and this and that." Tomoyo said while throwing all the pillows she could get in hand.

After throwing a couple of them, she was finally disarmed which made Eriol make another impish grin. "I guess you don't have any pillows now. You're in a disadvantage. You know Tomoyo my dear student, you should put this in mind that I'm not that easy to manipulate. I have my guard on."

"Oh really Eriol-sensei? But I bet you can't catch me even if I'm in disadvantage." Tomoyo began to run around the room while Eriol was trying to catch her. "Bleh! You can't catch me." Tomoyo teased childishly but due to the scattered pillows, she stumbled and fell on her knees.

Eriol immediately ran faster towards her and asked, "Are you alright Tomoyo? Damn! You should be careful." Eriol checked if she has some bruises which made him off-guard from the sudden kiss that Tomoyo gave.

She got up on her knees again and replied, "Hah! I thought you were always on-guard but when it comes to me you suddenly went off-guard. Hahahahaha… You catch me, you can't catch me.. Blehhh.."

Eriol fixed his glasses then got up and said, "Now you're really gonna pay for what you've done my dear student." He attacked her by tickling her in her sensitive parts and when he finally cornered her, he carried and whirled her in the air. After a couple of fun and enjoyment, the two went flat on the bed panting.

"Damn you Eriol! How dare you tickle me like that. I almost died." Tomoyo said.

"It's your punishment. Boy, I'm tired!" Eriol replied still trying to get some air. He faced Tomoyo who was lying flat beside him and asked, "So did you get the fun you've wanted?"

"Yup! I really had fun. All thanks to you." She said then took off his eyeglasses and placed it on a table nearby. "Did somebody tell you that you're really cute?"

"And did somebody tell you that you're really beautiful?." Eriol complimented.

Suddenly, they felt hot and the wanting for more fun and pleasure aroused on their veins.. Their faces were near to one another and they could feel one another's breath against their faces. Slowly, their faces became closer and closer until their lips finally met. They kissed wildly as if there was no tomorrow. Slowly, Eriol unbuttoned Tomoyo's shirt then his until both of them are finally half-naked. When Eriol was about to remove the remaining clothing of Tomoyo, he stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I went out of control. I'm really sorry." Eriol apologized then took his spectacles from the table. 'Damn! I not only told her my feelings accidentally. I also went out of control.' He sighed and became ashamed of his actions.

"No, it's alright. I'm also sorry." Tomoyo apologized. She closed her eyes and thought that they almost committed the biggest mistake in their lives until she remembered Eriol's words. "Ne, Eriol do you know the Ratio and Proportion of Relationships?" She looked at Eriol who looked very guilty that he wasn't able to reply. She continued, "Rich BF: Happy GF; Handsome BF: Problematic GF; Sexy GF: Contented BF; Smart GF: manipulated BF and Lucky GF: Tomoyo Daidouji." She blushed after she finished her statement.

Eriol was surprised on what she had uttered. He was speechless and was blushing like Tomoyo.

"I heard what you said awhile ago Eriol. All of them." She confessed.

"So you really heard them… Look Tomoyo, I'm really sorry. I didn't.. I mean…" He stammered trying to explain things but she cut him off when she out of a sudden, planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Look Eriol. You don't have to feel ashamed nor guilty. All you have to do is ask. I mean ain't it obvious that I also like you." Tomoyo explained.

"What? You also? Did I hear that right? Do you really like me?" He asked.

"YES!" She confirmed.

"Then would you to be my girlfriend?" He asked again.

"YES! I'd love to!" She answered which made Eriol rejoice and forget his feeling of guilt. He embraced Tomoyo tight that she almost choked due to the tightness of his embrace.

---

**Part Two-Alphabets and Feelings SxS**

"_ABCDEFG – A Boy Can Do Everything For a Girl."_

"_Feelings are made to be expressed. It is not meant to be helpless nor kept. Don't be a loser without fighting. Never make regrets for yourself to suffer because you know what? In silence it hurts more."_

After classes were over, Syaoran and Sakura immediately went to the restaurant for their duty. It was truly a busy day in the restaurant with lost of orders, deliveries and customers. The workers of the establishment are beginning to feel restless but when the pair arrived…

"Yahoo everyone! Kinomoto, Sakura at your service. I know you miss me so I'm very sorry to keep you waiting. Did I miss anything?" Sakura chirped with a cherry smile which gave back the worker's high spirit.

"Well it's time you've come back cherub. We really need your help because you really missed lots of things." said the head chef.

"Is that so? Well then it's time to work double time. I hope you still have the spirits to serve a battalion." Sakura challenged.

"Well said Sakura. Anyways, since there are lots of customers coming in our restaurant and you've been working very hard, expect a bonus and maybe a raise if you'd continue to do your best." Syaoran announced in a business like manner which made everyone in the establishment even Sakura admire him. "So what do you say everyone? Deal or no deal?"

"DEAL!" the kitchen roared and then everyone was back in their work with their spirits back.

Sakura was quite shocked on the new side she saw on Syaoran. She never expected him to be sharp in business eventhough he had a Chinese blood. 'Maybe Syaoran would be a good heir in the Li clan after all and maybe, just maybe, if I would be his bride then I would be in good hands.' She thought with a smiley face and just when she went into the good part of her day dreaming, she felt someone spanked her in the butt. "Ouch! What did you do that for HENTAI!!" she shouted which caught some attentions. 'Damn! Why do I always catch attention everytime I yell at this guy.'

Syaoran smiled impishly and witted. "I thought I made it clear awhile ago that everyone should work hard even you _my Barbie doll._ Eventhough I'm fond of you, it doesn't mean that you could play truant during your duty my dear."

"Stop with the endearments already." She blushed and felt embarrassed on what Syaoran had said and done. 'Damn him!' she cursed in her thoughts. 'I hate to admit it but he got me on this one but he shouldn't have spanked me not with all his people.' Unconsciously, she touched the spot where Syaoran had spanked awhile ago.

"Did it really hurt or do you want me to massage it after we're done. There's a room upstairs were we could have fun." Syaoran joked that made her boil more. But before she could yell at him again, he pulled her close to him; put a finger on her lips and warned, "If I were you, I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to catch a lot of attention again do you? Or maybe worst, you could get fired and I know that you don't want that to happen. And I would also like to remind you of my precious locker which was ruined by your brute strength. I hope you didn't forget that my dear Barbie. You owe me that one. Now get to work my dear. We don't want to make the customers wait." Before he let go, he planted a kiss on both her hands and complimented, "You really look good with the new uniform. It really formed those curves not just your boobs but also your butt."

Sakura blushed even more and without second thoughts, she immediately went back to her work with inspiration.

The time was fast and it was already past closing time. The others already left because they were quite beaten with all the orders and stuff. Syaoran thanked them for their good work before everyone left except him and Sakura who are assigned to tidy things for tomorrow.

"Aren't we quite busier nowadays? I mean, there are lots of customers now than before. Haven't you noticed it?" Syaoran asked while mopping the floor.

"Of course I notice it! All of us did and I think we deserve that bonus and raise you were saying before. After all, we still did our best despite the fatigue that we would feel at the end of the day." Sakura replied while cleaning the tables.

"I guess you're right." Syaoran smiled. "Good work also Sakura." He added and then resumed to cleaning the floor.

Sakura smiled back and became red after hearing her name from his mouth. By that moment she wanted to kiss him full on his luscious and inviting lips. She hated to admit it but being with him makes her feel more like a woman that she wanted to get more of his recognition, more of his teases, more of his presence and more of him. Eventhough she seem to get mad every time Syaoran teases him but deep inside, she enjoys it, she loves it and perhaps she already loves him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Syaoran went to check it out because it maybe a burglar or something. He told Sakura to be alarmed but when he opened the door, it turned out to be a young lady wearing a revealing outfit with a heavy make up and a gay in a pink fashionable attire that could trick lots of guys except Syaoran. In a rude manner, the two just went in the restaurant, took a sit with their legs crossed and lit a cigarette in the non smoking restaurant.

Sakura was quite annoyed on their rudeness that she wanted to throw them right away in the trash can outside. After all, the restaurant is already closed and it's already late. She was about to give them a thing or two but Syaoran stopped her and in a calm manner eventhough he was also annoyed, explained to them that they are already closed and it's a non smoking restaurant.

"What! Closed already? But it's still early." The girl whined in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah right! Like Hello! It's damn 11 already and don't you understand the word CLOSE?" Sakura mumbled just enough that they could hear it.

The girl was quite taken aback on what Sakura had said so she replied, "Like Natalie did you hear someone? Wasn't I just talking to this handsome fellow in front of us? Boy he's gorgeous!" She went closer and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck to give him a full view of her fully grown breast. "What do you think huh? Delicious? I could give you pleasure if you'd come with me." She slowly unbuttoned Syaoran's polo and revealed a well built body.

Seeing Syaoran's muscles, the gay salivate and yelled in satisfaction. He went closer to touch him but before he could, Syaoran warned, "I suggest that both of you should stop this nonsense before something bad would happen because I gather that someone is about to blow out."

"Who cares! Right Nicole? As long as I could touch and feel that muscularity in you." the gay replied. He was about to touch him but Sakura caught his arm and twisted it which made the gay cry in agony.

"Why you bitch!" the girl ran to help her friend but seeing Sakura's ferocious look, she stopped and pleaded, "Okey we'll go if that's what you want. Just let her go and then we're off."

Syaoran laughed, "Her? Well many guys might be fooled with your looks but not me. I know very well that 'that her' is a HE and I also know that 'that heavy make up' is to cover some spots. Your bust? Yeah you're quite gifted with it but I'm not interested with it. I'm only interested with hers. Sorry but I'm taken. I only drool at her."

"Like who cares! Just give me back my friend!" the girl cried.

"Oh but you forgot the secret passwords." Syaoran said in a childish manner.

"Alright! Please give me back my friend and we're off. We're also sorry for bothering you and your boyfriend. Just let him go." The girl finally said and with that, Sakura let go of the gay and then together they hurriedly went out of the restaurant.

"Glad that's over." Syaoran merrily said with his shirt still unbuttoned. "Shall we go home already?'

"Go home yourself!" Sakura angrily replied and then went to the changing room to change but just when she was finally undressed, the lights went off. "AHHHHH!!!" she screamed in fear of the dark.

Hearing her scream and knowing that she has a phobia with darkness, he immediately went to the large changing room. He slammed the door open and ran to her side. "Sakura! Are you alright?" He asked and instantly embraced her without noticing that she was only wearing brassiere and undies. Sakura was busy crying and feeling Syaoran's arms around her that she forgot that she was half naked. "Stop crying. I'm already here. You're in safe arms." He assured then scoped her in his arms but due to his carelessness when they were about to get out in that dark room, he accidentally hit one of the boxes in that large unstable shelf and then..

"BUGSHH!!!" the shelf and all its contents fell on them.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Get a hold of yourself. Answer me!" Syaoran asked in a worried tone. He was worried about Sakura than himself bearing the weight of the shelf and some of its contents.

Opening her eyes weakly, she saw Syaoran on top of her. "I'm alright my Panda all thanks to you." She smiled weakly but when she noticed a shelf on top of him, she began to panic. "Syao! What the heck are you doing? Are you still alright? I know that things heavy but Syao you could get…"

"Hush my dear. Like I said before, I'm here and you're in safe arms. Besides, a true man never takes back his words." He smiled. "Don't you know that A Boy Can Do Everything For a Girl. Well it's more like my own Alphabets which I could do for you." Both of them blushed at what he had said. There was silence in the large room only lighted by the moon.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's discomfort so she told him. "You can lean against me abit. I know you're quite uncomfortable on that position." She smiled weakly at him.

He smiled back and did what she said but before that, he finally noticed that Sakura was half naked under him then he suddenly felt hot. "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean you're.. you're.."

"I don't mind. I just can't bare to see you in pain besides, I'm cold and your body heat can be the remedy of the chills that I'm feeling now." She said but her face was very red just like his.

He was hesitating a bit. He knew that by doing it, his skin would be against her silky one, his bare chest against her breast and even more. 'Oh gosh! She's so tempting and in this position…Oh gosh! I don't think I could handle this pressure. I don't know which had more pressure, this old shelf or her. Boy does she smell good and her luring lips. Why am I punished and blessed at the same time!' he though in his mind. He looked at Sakura who gave him an assuring smile that it was alright so slowly he leaned closer and when their face were just few centimeters away, Sakura immediately took the opportunity and locked their lips in a long passionate kiss.

She smiled again and teased, "I've been wanting to do that. I told you to relax. Besides, it's just us in this dark room with the shelf above you."

He saw the sparkle in her eyes which made him grin impishly. "I didn't know that you also had this side Barbie. Awhile ago, you were like a barbarian but now well should I assume that you're seducing me?"

"Maybe or maybe not." She said in a very girlish tone that made Syaoran laugh.

"Alright missy but before that, I think we should get this thing off. May I?"

"If you can?"

And with all the strength left that he could muster, he finally moved the shelf above him. "I told you that a boy can do anything for a girl. Your challenge was too easy. Now that's gone, are you ready?"

"Anytime, anywhere, I'm game." She declared then Syaoran carried her into the room he was saying awhile ago.

There in the room, they filled their hunger for passion; their hunger for one another then out of a sudden, "I love you Syaoran. I love you very much." Sakura confessed which made Syaoran stop. With a worried face, she asked again, "Did I say something wrong? Why? Don't you love me?"

Syaoran smiled. "Nothing! Besides feelings are made to be expressed. It is not meant to be helpless nor kept. Don't be a loser without fighting. Never make regrets for yourself to suffer because you know what? In silence it hurts more." He gave her a sweet kiss. "I ached for keeping this as a secret but the truth is I also love you! You don't know how happy I am when I'm with you." He nibbled her ears and whispered in a deep and soft tone that gave her the chills of wanting him more. "I love you Sakura. My one and only beloved Barbie Doll."

---

**Part Three-Butterflies and Memories YxC**

"_Butterflies don't know d color of their wings but human eyes know how nice it is. Likewise you don't know how good you are but I know how special you can be."_

The stars were like diamonds in the sky with the moon shinning like a golden round pendant. The wind softly whispering in their ears and the tress slowly dancing in their presence. It was a perfect night for lovers enjoying nature's wonders.

"Takeshi! What's the surprise all about? You know I don't like surprises." Chiharu said with her eyes blind folded.

"I know you don't but I think this thing is an exemption.. Trust me dear." Yamazaki reassured while leading her to somewhere he called as a SURPRISE.

Chiharu giggled. "Well it better be because I'll really choke you like what I used to do in elementary."

Yamazaki laughed. "To be or not to be. To do or not to do. To be is to do. To do is to be."

"And what are you implying with all those sayings by Shakespeare, Socrates and etc huh?" Chiharu asked.

"Nothing! I just thought of Scooby Do Be Doo!! and Flintstone's Yaba Da Ba Doo!! But my version is better because it's Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo; Bee Doo Bee Doo." Yamazaki sang merrily. "Come on Chiharu-chan! Sing with me!!"

"You and you're AHH!" Chiharu immediately grab Yamazaki but before she could do give him a thing or two.

"We're here! It's ok to take the blind fold now Chiharu-chan." Yamazaki announced and then helped Chiharu take off her blind fold. The moment that Chiharu had eyes on the beautiful garden full of yellow roses, she became suddenly speechless and surprised. "Surprised? I planted it here near our house with the help of Hiirgzz. He's the best when it comes to gardening. I know how you loved these flowers. These flowers even helped me fight the loneliness I'm feeling especially now that my family's outside the country. They seem to remind me of your cheerfulness." He picked one of the beautiful roses and kissed it before he gave it to Chiharu. "Here! This one's for you."

"I don't know what to say Takeshi." Chiharu replied. "I'm really surprised, amazed, flabbergasted. It's so beautiful. I mean OMG. I think I'm dreaming. I never thought that your garden would be this beautiful."

"Well you could at least say thank you." Yamazaki suggested.

Chiharu looked at him sincerely and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "You look beautiful to night. No wonder you're my girl."

Chiharu blushed at what he said. Her whole body tingled just from his presence. Waves of warmth shot through her and her heart went into overdrive. His mere presence and words just make her feel like exploding.

"Is there something wrong Chiharu-chan?" Yamazaki asked with a worried face.

"Nothing. It's just that. Well it's kind'a cold out here. Don't you think so?" Chiharu partly lied. True it was cold but the main reason why she's like that was because of him and the way he makes things magical for her.

Yamazaki walked closer to her and immediately wrapped her in his arms. "Feeling better Chiharu-chan?" he asked.

Chiharu blushed even more and cursed in her thoughts, 'OMG! Why does he have to do this to me. Doesn't he know that it's because of him not the wind. I don't know how much I could handle this.' She looked at him who was practically enjoying the night. 'Gosh! He really looks happy. I don't want to spoil everything. Oh well, I guess I better go with the flow.' Chiharu tried to smile at him. "Thanks Takeshi. I appreciate it."

"What? The garden or the embrace?" He asked playfully.

Chiharu pinched his nose and replied, "Both of course! I never imagined you plant this garden for me. It's really gorgeous."

"Gorgeous like you." He replied then there was silence in the air as he slowly leaned forward to kiss her but before he could, she interrupted.

"You know what even do I do the right way, some would still be unsatisfied. Some will not appreciate what you say and do. Some would even talk behind your back. I don't get it. It's so frustrating. Life is so unfair!"

Yamazaki chuckled then answered, "Life is not unfair my dear. It's not Life that is unfair but the people in it is unfair. Besides, you should be glad that they're talking about you because it's the reason why you're famous. Just live in a way that people won't believe what the gossips say. Besides, it's not your lost that they couldn't see what's really you." He stopped when he noticed a butterfly in Chiharu's rose.

"Look Takeshi, it's beautiful isn't it? Look at it's wings!" Chiharu's eyes sparkled at the sight.

Yamazaki put a finger in Chiharu's rose and it obediently went to his finger. "Butterflies don't know d color of their wings but human eyes know how nice it is. Likewise you don't know how good you are but I know how special you can be." And just after he said that, the butterfly flew.

She turned her head towards him. Their orbs me and then suddenly, he leaned forward and gave her a sweet deep kiss. As their lips touched, a dozen conflicting sensations flashed through her brain – surprise, fear, confusion and most of all, pleasure. He coaxed her to kiss him back the way he did and immediately she did. It was a long kiss with the flowers and butterflies as their audience. Suddenly, the clouds became dark and rain was slowly pouring in the ground but that didn't stop them. Still kissing, he scooped her in his arms and carried her into his house. He laid her in the sofa in the living room and sprinkled her more kisses.

Out of the blue Chiharu stopped and declared, "I want you Takeshi. Make love with me."

Yamazaki looked at her with all sincerity in his eyes. "Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to do this."

"Yes, No, I mean… I don't know." Chiharu confessed. Part of her wanted to do it but the other doesn't because of fear.

He went to her; removed her clothes then his and then carried her in the bathroom. He turned on the shower and said, "You first, I don't want to get you cold. You could stay here for the night if you want. I'll just be in my room." With that he left her to ponder some things.

'Do I really have to do this? Sure I love him and I want him to be happy but am I ready to do this for him?' she thought to herself. After taking a shower and putting on a robe, she went out of the bathroom and looked around the house reminiscing the time they were still kids running around the house and playing like it's the only thing that mattered. She smiled at the thoughts.

"Got lost my sunshine?" A voice echoed and Chiharu looked to the direction where the voice came from. "Come up into my room. I want to show you something."

At his room, Chiharu saw lots of pictures of her and Yamazaki ever since they were childhood. It was like a shrine full of their pictures that tears suddenly formed in her eyes. "This house certainly has lots of memories. No wonder you don't want to go out of the country with your family. You must be lonely here." She said in tears.

Yamazaki grinned. "I was but not now because you're here Chiharu-chan." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I think this rain would stop tomorrow. You could stay here if you want or I could walk you home and.."

"No! I'll stay here with you. We could make…"

"Hush my dear! I know how you feel. I know you want to make me happy and I appreciate it but I don't want to ruin you and your future." He interrupted. "I also want you to be happy and we'll do that thing here on the right time. I still want to prove many things to you. For now, I want to sleep with you to night like what we used to do when we were still kids. Is that alright?" He said and then wiped her tears.

Chiharu made a nod to show him that she agreed. She was very touched at what Yamazaki said that she began to admire him even more. "Thanks Takeshi and I love you."

"I love you too." Yamazaki replied, kissed her then went to sleep with her in his arms like what they used to do when they were still kids.

---

Author's Notes: First of all, I would like to greet you all ADVANCE HAPPY VALENTINES!!! Hope you have a date for that day.. Hehheh.. I actually don't have a "valentino" but I'm happy being a NBSB (no bf since birth).. Sorry for the late update again.. Wah! I 'm really busy with my studies... Not to mention the loads of assignment.. Thanks anyways for keeping up with my fanfic. I'm sorry if this Chappie has too much sweetness in some parts.. I don't know, I just typed everything in my mind. I don't really do some rechecks so Sorry for the mistakes. Oh yeah! I'm really confused about Yama's name. Is it Takeshi? Tekeshi? Takashi? I don't really know.. Heheheh.. I'm damn confused.. Wahahaha..

cheng: Of course they're cute! Hahahah.. Pms means private messages.. Anyways, thanks for reading..

faerie.sakura: thanks.. I intentionally did that.. Thanks..

insanity-ward: Yeah! But they're closer now! And they're honest to one another.. Not to mentiothat they're far faster than the others.. I intended that for the next chapters.. Meilin? In time.. maybe.. Hehhehe..

Ookami Bakura: Hahhahh.. Thanks.. I really appreciate it.. I hope you'll like Syaoran and Sakura's naughty side.. I hope it's not to much.. I just need that scenario for the next chappies..

rosedreamer101: Lolz.. that's funny.. I'm glad I made you laugh.. After all, laughter's the best medicine.. Thanks…

Aelita56: Thanks! Please continue the good deed..

SakuraKxSyaoranL: it's ok.. I should be the one saying sorry because I'm not updating fast.. I'm very sorry.. Thanks for the compliments.. Don't worry, I don't forget my readers.. They're the reason why I like to continue this fanfic.. Hahhaah.. Sorry for the wrong spelling.. I made that late at night already just for all of you.. also this chappie..

LadyMidnightGuardian: Thanks.. please review again..

sweetkris: wow! I'm flattered again.. gosh! I should really update often.. Heheheh.. Thanks..rnr again..

bangag pa: Hahah.. I'm not a Japanese.. I just know how to speak a little.. that line is one of my favorite... Pretending.. Hahaha.. I have more inspiring lines so please look forward about it.. Thanks.. I'm flattered again.. Hahahah.. I'll keep on writing don't worry.. I promised and it shall be done.. Thanks and please support me and my fanfic again..

Pink Fire101: hahah.. I'm glad that it's appealing to you.. Thanks and please continue reading my fanfic..

EVERYONE I'M REALLY SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE…I can't help it because I'm a busy nursing student having a test everyday.. Hope you could understand.. I guess Syaoran's naughtier than Eriol here.. Hahahah.. I need him to be for the following chapters..I'm on the process of finishing the story so that I'll make another one.. It's more of a trilogy type… Hope I could do it.. Thanks to those who read my fanfic. I really appreciate it.. I'll update as soon as I could.. Xiexie.. Ja ne! Tc and GOD Bless…

SMILE ALWAYS n.n


	13. Unexpected Revelation

**The Dream Car**

_by: bewitching melody_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP does and if I really did own them. I'd swear that SxS, ExT, YxC and the others would really have a happy ending. Heheheheh…

**Chapter13: Unexpected Revelation**

"There are no stealers if there are no people who could be stolen from.

Likewise, there are no tricksters if there is no one who would be tricked.

But what happens when someone tricked and stole your heart away."

Next day, the guys were in the car shop. They were buying new car stuff while asking a mechanic to do some maintenance stuff for their beloved car.

"Make sure you take care of this baby Pal. We're counting on you!!." Syaoran reminded the mechanic then went inside the store with his buddies.

Inside the stop, Eriol was looking at the list of things they needed while Yamazaki was pushing the cart. Syaoran on the other hand was grabbing anything that would catch his attention.

"This would be good for the seat. And this one would be for the stirring wheel. Oh this is soo cool!!" Syaoran complimented while putting things on the cart.

"Would you stop that Syao. You're gonna get us bankrupt and I don't have my allowance until next week.." Eriol whined.

"Chill Hirgz, coz I'm gonna take care of everything if that happens." Syaoran assured.

"Yeah right! Whatever Syao." Eriol rolled his eyes.

"You seem to care a lot of our car?" Yamazaki asked. "It's unlike you."

"Wah?! Well it's our car so of course I care!" Syaoran replied. "But it's soon gonna be mine." Syaoran beamed.

"Hold on! I think you've got it all wrong Syao coz I think I just won the bet." Eriol gave them his Cheshire cat smile.

"Yuck! Would you please stop that awful smile. It's giving me the creeps." Syaoran commented but Eriol was still wearing his all knowing grin.

"Would you mind explaining to us such statement Hirgz?" Yama inquired while secretly setting aside the unnecessary things Syaoran put in the cart.

"Well, she said YES!" Eriol answered shortly.

"Ugh, she as in Daidouji?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"YES! And now she's my gf!" Eriol proudly announced. "Guys, I think I'm the happiest man alive on Earth right now." Eriol announced. "I can't believe that Tomoyo said YES! She's my girlfriend now!!!."

Yamazaki grinned and added, "Hirgz, you're not the only man who's really happy right now. I just slept with Chiharu last night."

Eriol and Syaoran's eyes bulged and looked at him intently.

"_Is this bastard telling a lie or the truth?"_ Eriol thought while looking at Yamazaki.

While in Syaoran's mind,_ "Man! And I thought I'd finally won that car! I Hope this bastard is just joking but by the looks at it, I think he's telling the truth." _

---

Meanwhile, the girls were in the car going to the mall. Tomoyo was driving the car while singing along with the music played in the stereo.

_[Tomoyo singing Shubert's Ave Maria __Storck's translation__]_

_:// Ave Maria! Jungfrau mild,  
Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen,  
Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild  
Soll mein Gebet zu dir hinwehen.  
Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen,  
Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind.  
O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen,  
O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind!  
Ave Maria!.://_

Sakura and Chiharu clapped and giggled at Tomoyo. "I thought I'd never hear you sing a wonderful piece like that." Chiharu complemented.

"Well it's a piece that I'm going to sing in the contest and Eriol's going to accompany me." Tomoyo informed.

"So it's the return of the celestial siren on stage with a handsome celestial prince." Chiharu stated.

"Perhaps! But even if he's with me, I will surely do my best to win." Tomoyo replied with an assuring smile.

"That's the spirit Tomoyo-chan! We will cheer for you all the way but I'm still surprised of your decision. Does this mean that Cupid's arrow struck you today?!" Sakura said.

"Hahahah!! I guess I am and it really feels good." Tomoyo smiled.

"So tell us, did something happen between you and Hiiragizawa-san?" Chiharu asked.

"Well nothing much, he tutored me then we had a pillow fight. Got aroused after then I became his gf." Tomoyo admitted.

"You what?!!" Sakura exclaimed. "What do you mean that nothing much happened when you two heated things up huh?!"

"Well nothing really happened coz he got control on the later part. We were about to do it and I would have done it with him but I guess he respects me too much." Tomoyo sighs.

"That's Hiiragizawa-san for you I guess. Just like my Takeshi." Chiharu said proudly.

"What about him then Chiharu-chan?" Sakura inquired.

"Well he respects me too much that nothing happened even if we slept together in last night. It was so called but being in his arms gave me warmth and security that I wished that 'that' moment hadn't end." Chiharu said dreamily.

'So both of them are still virgins while me…' Sakura thought then sighed.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked.

"No it's nothing.. it's just…" Sakura was interrupted when she heard a thug under the car.

"What the heck was that?"

"Sorry. Let me pull over and see what happened." Tomoyo stopped the car then went outside to find out that two of her tires were punctured by a nail. "Damn! It's flat and I didn't brought any spare tires."

Chiharu looked at Tomoyo then to their surroundings. "Hey Tomoyo, I guess we could stop this car and have someone fix it there." Chiharu pointed at the car shop nearby.

"Good idea." Tomoyo agreed and drove the car towards the said car shop.

---

Meanwhile at aisle 9, Yamazaki was smiling broadly at how the two guys are staring at him. "What! Is that hard to comprehend. _'Me and Chiharu'_ were _'sleeping together' _last night." He greatly emphasized.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and strangled Yamazaki, "How the heck did you do that huh? Tell me how was it. I want the full detail mister!!!"

Yamazaki choked, "How am I able to speak when you're cutting my air supply and blood circulation!!!"

"Actually Yama, it's not about comprehending what you said, it's actually about believing it." Eriol admitted.

Syaoran removed his hands on Yamazaki's throat and added, "Yeah Yama, Hirgz is right. Are you positively honestly and truthfully saying the whole truth and nothing but the truth so may the heavens help you and if you're not then may lightning and all elements be against you."

Eriol raised a brow towards Syaoran. "Ah Syao, are you done with your litany?"

"Yupz and I mean it buster. Tell the truth Yama!!" Syaoran demanded.

Yamazaki was still wearing a huge smile and replied," YES."

"What the!!" Eriol was shocked. _"Damn! So does this mean that I'm way behind this 'liar evil'?"_

---

Upon arriving at the car shop, Tomoyo told the mechanic about her car problem. Chiharu was busy looking at the cute car accessories outside the window while Sakura was just looking around and then noticed a very familiar black car.

"Isn't that car familiar?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know but it is really pretty." Chiharu replied.

"Mah, whoever that car is, it is no doubt pretty. The owner must be lucky." Tomoyo added then went back to talk with the mechanic.

---

Meanwhile, Syaoran put an arm on Yamazaki and the other hand tapping his chest, "Okey Yama, so tell us the whole story as in the whole detail of everything."

Yamazaki looked confused, "Haven't I told you everything?"

"Told what Yama? You only told us that you slept with Mihara-san last night," Eriol informed.

"Exactly! That's what we did." Yamazaki replied.

"Is that it? Just sleeping together without doing any MIRACLE?! Surely something happened between the two of you. It's inevitable especially when it's cold outside and you want to warm one another but sadly, the only thing available is BODY HEAT." Syaoran said all knowingly while remembering the night he had with Sakura.

"Hold on buster, did you just say BODY HEAT?" Erio asked while unloading the things from the cart to the counter.

"Yup I just did and it was such a lovely miraculous night. Hahahahah!!" Syaoran said proudly.

"MIRACULOUS?!!" Yamazaki and Eriol exclaimed in unison.

---

Outside the shop, the girls were still waiting for any news about Tomoyo's car.

"Well girls, the mechanic said that the car would be ok. We'll just have to buy new tires so that he could change the wheels. After that we can go to the mall and then come back here tomorrow to get the old but fixed tires." Tomoyo informed.

"Oh great! Our shopping would be pushed through." Sakura said merrily.

"Of course!" Tomoyo smiled. "but before that, let's go inside and buy some tires."

"And accessories." Chiharu added while thinking, 'I hope Takeshi would be happy with the car accessory that I'm about to buy him for his car.'

"Sure I don't mind. Let's go." Tomoyo said while opening the door.

Upon opening the door, Tomoyo saw three familiar figures in the counter. She was about to run towards the beautiful boy with glasses but was halted with an unexpected revelation.

"Yup!! Me and my Barbie doll made a miracle last night. Surely the bet we made was about who would have a gf first and since the three of us have already have gfs then the wining point should be how far did we went with our gfs." Syaoran explained.

"How far? Syao, isn't that too much for the sake of a car?" Eriol queried.

"Hiirgz is right and I was not expecting such a change in the bet we made." Yamazaki added.

"I wasn't expecting such things from you guys either." A familiar feminine voice replied. The guys all turned around and realize that it was from Tomoyo with the girls on her back. Sakura was quite on shock while Chiharu was getting nervous.

"Tomoyo-chan, I think the tires are on aisle 5. Shall we go?" Chiharu tried to distract Tomoyo and Sakura's attention. She tried to pull the girls away but they didn't budge a thing.

"Stop it Chiharu-chan. It's ok. We'll manage to…" Yamazaki tried to explain.

"You'll manage to what?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Tomoyo, what are you all doing here?" Eriol tried to cool things up while in his thoughts, 'Damn Syao and his big mouth.'

"Trying to fix our car and don't change the topic." Tomoyo replied seriously.

"Look Tomoyo, it's not what you think. I…" Eriol tried to explain.

"You tricked me! How could you?! After all I did for you. I thought you were true but you lied!!! And all of it was because of a car?!!!" Tomoyo burst in anger.

"Yes because of a car! And I never regretted the day we made a bet for that baby outside because…." Syaoran replied sarcastically.

"Because what?! Because you had fun? Hah! We're not you're toys. You don't have.." Tomoyo angrily cut in.

"Tomoyo-chan, Stop it! Let's just live happily and forget this thing happened." Chiharu replied.

"Forget? Chiharu-chan, you knew this all along and you never bothered to tell us? You never bothered coz you're afraid that Yamazaki-san might dislike you?! How self-centered and low of you!" Tomoyo angrily said which made Chiharu's tears fall down. The heated revelation had already caught some attention. Tomoyo wanted to cry in anger. She was also sorry for what she had said to Chiharu but anger clouded her thoughts. Seeing that a crowd was beginning to form around them, she decided to make an exit.

"So everything was because of a car huh?" Sakura repeated then smiled acidly. She walked outside the shop. Tomoyo following behind her. She looked for the guy's dream car. Touched it like it was very fragile and delicate. Seeing a huge hammer nearby, she smiled then smashed it on the car making it really damaged. She poured all her anger in every hit. The guys and Chiharu were awe struck at what Sakura had done. After gaining the satisfaction of what she did, she beamed acidly and said, "So this is the beloved car you were saying? Wow! It's badly damaged. I wonder who did it?" She looked at the huge hammer in her hands and added, "Opps! My bad. Guess that would teach you guys not to mess up with us ever again. Let's go Tomoyo." She threw the hammer then grabbed Tomoyo's hand for an exit but before that, she looked at Syaoran and said sarcastically, "Thanks for last night Syaoran. I really had fun doing it with you. After all it's just for fun right? Bye!!!" with those words, the two girls left the shop riding a taxi while leaving Chiharu and the guys still shocked of the sudden event.

----

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very late update again.. I know it's been last year since I updated. I'm very sorry!!! I was very busy lately with my studies and I'm already on duty in the hospital so I'm having a very hard time balancing my time. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I hope that I'll be able to finish it this year… Lolz… I want to finish this fanfic already coz I wanna write another fanfic but this time, it'd be a KahoxLen fanfic. I've been crazy with La Corda lately lol… and that Ave Maria song was from La Corda.. Nyah!! Lol.. I'm being crazy again. Also sorry for the wrong spelling and wrong grammar. I wrote this very late at night while listening to instrumentals from La Corda. I don't have the time to recheck it because of my busy schedule.

I hope all of you would continue to support me. I know that all of you have been doubting if I'm going to continue it or not but I really do hope that I'd be able to finish this. I'm not promising ok? But I'll do my best. Thank you again for supporting me especially to Yatsuiko-chan, rosedreamer101, inufan155687, WiND G0dd3ss xD, FantasticFanpire, cheng, , lilsweety123, Ookami Bakura, Destiny921… You've been inspiring me always and I really appreciate it…Thanks also for understanding my situation. This is my b-day present to myself and to all of you… Wah!!! I can't believe I'm going to be 18 this April 25… Lol.. I'm getting older… Huhuhuuh…

Hope to hear from you guys again. Please continue the good dead. RnR…I'll update as soon as I have time.. I hope I can after my 3 wk duty which would start next week… Wish me luck.. Xiexie.. Ja ne! Tc and GOD Bless…

SMILE ALWAYS n.n


End file.
